Storm
by Mo II
Summary: McGonagall geht in die offene Konfronation mit Snape und den Carrows und wird dabei schwer verwundet. Snape kann sie nur unter Vortäuschung ihres Todes retten ohne seine Tarnung zu verlieren, ein Unterfangen, das beide zusammenschweißt. Please R & R
1. Kapitel 1

Email: .net

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Textzeilen, die den Harry Potter Bänden entnommen wurden gehören J.. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur zu meinem und eurem Vergnügen und verdiene an ihr auch kein Geld.

Inhalt: Minerva McGonagall wird auf einem Kontrollgang durch Hogwarts von Amycus Carrow überrascht und gefoltert. Als Snape hinzukommt schwebt sie bereits ernsthaft in Lebensgefahr. Das ganze hat für alle Beteiligten ungeahnte Folgen.

Kapitel 1

Leise fluchend stapfte Minerva die kleine goldene Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Warum konnten diesem Mann seine genialen Geistesblitze nicht dann einschießen, wenn auch normale Menschen wach waren. Um halb drei Uhr nachts hatte eine riesige Schleiereule solange gegen ihre Fensterscheibe gepocht, bis sie ihr widerwillig Einlass gewehrte. Ihren müden, alten Körper zu deratigen nächtlichen Aktivitäten zu bewegen, hatte sie enorme Kraft gekostet. Dumbledores Briefchen war nicht besonders aussagekräftig gewesen.

Liebe Minerva,

Ich muss sie sofort in meinem Büro sprechen. Es handelt sich um ein Anliegen von äußerster Dringlichkeit.

Danke Albus

Und so stapfte sie nun in ihren mit Schottenkaro überzogenen Plüschpantoffeln durch das ausgestorbene Hogwarts. Ihr war kalt und ihre Laune hatte ihren nächtlichen Tiefpunkt erreicht, als sie vor de Tür des Schuldirektors angekommen war. Mit einem kräftigen Pochen, tat sie ihre Gegenwart kund, woraufhin Dumbledore mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Tür öffnete. Doch das hob ihre Laune nicht wirklich, obwohl es Zeiten gegeben hatte, in denen das anders gewesen wäre. Doch nun war es ihre eiserne Loyalität zu ihm, die sie auf diesen Turm getrieben hatte.

Eine schwarze von silbernen Fäden durchzogene Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht und der Blick den sie ihm darunter zuwarf sprach Bände von dem, was ihr der Anstand gebot hinunter zu schlucken. Albus lies sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, er hatte es sich schon lange abgewöhnt sich durch die Lappalien anderer von seinen Plänen abbringen zu lassen.

Minerva betrat das Büro, dessen silberne sirrenden und summenden Geräte im Mondlicht noch eigentümlicher wirkten.

„Bitte setz dich!", sagte er und mit einem leichten Schwung seines Zauberstabes rückte er einen Stuhl für Minerva zurecht.

„Wir sprachen darüber", begann er und strich gedankenverloren über seinen langen, silbernen Bart, „jemanden ins Ministerium einzuschleusen"

Dumbledore lächelte, wie ein kleiner Junge, der seinem Freund das fertig zusammengesetzte Modellflugzeug zeigte und auch der mangelnde Enthusiasmus seines Gegenübers konnte seine Begeisterung nicht dämpfen.

Genervt erwiderte Minerva: „Albus, ich bin alt, aber nicht senil. Wir haben bereits festgestellt, dass wir niemand geeignetes kenne und eine permanente Einnahme des Vielsafttrankes unangenehme Nebenwirkungen hätte und wir unabhängig davon nicht wüssten in wen sich der Betreffende verwandeln sollte. Ich verstehe nicht was sich gerade jetzt", sie warf einen bedeutungsschweren Blick in Richtung Uhr, „daran geändert haben soll."

„Ich hatte gearde jetzt eine Idee und ich muss trotz aller gebotenen Bescheidenheit gestehen, dass ich sie für genial halte.", erwiderte er und lächelte selbstzufrieden in sich hinein.

„Albus ich bin müde. Wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, was du willst, dann lege ich mich wieder in mein Bett."

Albus sah sie einen Augenblick eindringlich an, dann sagte er: „Du wirst dich ins Ministerium schleichen."

Sie zog müde eine Augenbraue hoch, „Wag es nicht diese Farce noch länger hinaus zu zögern"

„So würde ,man dich natürlich sofort erkennen.", erklärte er ohne Eile. „Aber ich gedenke dich verjüngen zu lassen. Ich . . ."

Minerva war aufgestanden und ging zur Tür. Sie sah resigniert zurück zu ihm über ihre Schulter und sagte leise: „Albus, sag noch ein Wort und ich lasse dich ins SanktMungos einliefern." Sie griff nach der Türklinke.

„Minerva, niemand würde dich erkennen. Sie wissen nicht wie du damals ausgesehen hast. Es ist genial"

Sie hatte innegehalten.

„Ich habe mit Severus gesprochen, er könnte den entsprechenden Trank brauen, der im übrigen wirklich schwierig ist"

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. Es erstaunte sie nicht, dass Dumbledore von ihr erwartete für ihn im Ministerium spionierte. Doch das er als gegeben voraussetzte, dass sie etwas trinken würde, das Severus Snape gebraut hatte, war auch für seine Verhältnisse dreist.

„Du weißt, was ich von ihm halte", sagte sie kühl.

Albus sah sie direkt an. „Du vetraust meinem Urteil noch immer nicht?"

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, nach einer Weile sagte sie: „Nicht in diesem Fall"

„Es gibt diesen Fall nicht. Entweder vetraust du mir oder du tust es nicht. Du weißt, wie viel ich ihm anvertraue", erwiderte er, doch sie unterbrach ihn, diesmal lauter, wütender:

„Und du weißt ganz genau, was ich davon halte!"

Doch er lies sich nicht beirren. „Wenn er uns verrät, sind wir am Ende, wenn wir auf seine Hiflfe verzichten ebenso. Severus ist loyal, ich weiß das"

Minerva sagte bitter: „Du würdest mein Leben darauf verwetten, nicht war?"

Albus nickte.

Minerva wusste genau, wie dieses Gespräch enden würde. Unbedingte Loyalität war eine Eigenschaft auf die sie sich etwas einbildete. Doch gelegentlich nagten Zweifel an ihr, ob sie die Grenze zwischen Loyalität und Naivität tatsächlich noch klar erkannte. Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

„Ich höre", doch als Dumbledore lächelte, sagte sie schnell: „Es ist noch nichts entschieden"

Snape hob nicht einmal den Kopf, als sich die Kerkertür öffnete und sagte nur: „Ich habe gerade eine Wette verloren. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie es tun."

Minerva kam auf ihn zu und sah ihn durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser fest an.

„Haben Sie geglaubt mir fehle der Mut?", fragte sie.

„Nein eher das Vertrauen!", entgegnete er und sah ihr dabei in die Augen, ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Minerva erwiderte ebenso ungerührt: „Ich habe mich entschieden ihnen zu vertrauen."

„Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass man sich dazu nicht entscheiden kann."

Seine schwarzen, strähnigen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, in dem seine scharf geschnittene Hakennase prangte.

„Gut dannweihe ich sie mal in das Kleingedruckte ein, dass Dumbleodre, wie ich ihn kenne ausgelassen hat. Die Einnahme eines solchen Trankes ist niemals", er verzog das Gesicht zu einem schmalen Lächeln, „auch unter anderen Umständen, ungefährlich ist"

Minerva regte sich nicht und ignorierte den Reflex die ganze Sache abzublasen.

Er fuhr fort: „Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie lang die Wirkung anhält. Eine Spanne von dreißig Jahren habe ich noch nie versucht. Ich weiß nicht wie genau sich der Rückverwandlungsprozess vollziehen wird. Es ist möglich, dass Ihr Körper einer solchen Belastung nicht mehr gewachsen ist."

„Wollen Sie mir Angst machen, Severus?" fragte sie iund sah ihm offen ins Gesicht.

Er kräuselte leicht den Mund und meinte spöttisch: „Ich möchte nur nicht, dass Sie mir unterstellen Sie vergiftet zu haben. Sie allein tragen das Risiko."

Minerva schluckte ihre Beklemmung und Stolz hinunter.

„Schwören Sie den unbrechbaren Schwur, dass Sie diesen Trank, nach besten Wissen und Gewissen brauen werden?"

Snape erwiderte süffisant: „Sie haben also beschlossen mir zu vertrauen, soso"

Sie lies sich nicht verunsichern, „Schwören Sie?"

Noch immer verächtlich schmunzelnd, kam zu ihr herüber geschritten und umfasste ihre rechte Hand fest mit der Seinen.

Minerva zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, deutete auf ihre Hände und sprach: „Werden Sie, Severus Snape, diesen Trank nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen brauen?"

Ein rotes Leuchten hatte sich um ihre Hände gelegt.

„Das werde ich.", antwortete er schlicht und eine rote Flammenzunge schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor, wand sich in einer festen Kette um ihre Hände.

„Werden Sie diesen Plan ohne Vorbehalte unterstützen und soweit Sie es vermögen für meine Sicherheit sorgen?"

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sein hämisches Grinsen, ob ihrer Vorsicht, zu verbergen, doch er sagte: „Das werde ich."

Eine zweite Kette verband sie und verschwand kurz darauf durch einen Ruck von Minervas Zauberstab mit der ersten.

Zwei Wochen später standen sie sich erneut im Kerker gegenüber. Severus hielt ihr einen kleinen Glasflakon entgegen, den sie zögernd ergriff, während sie den Eindruck hatte eine Mutprobe absolvieren zu müssen. Entschlossen entkorkte sie die Flasche und schluckte mit dem trank auch ihre letzten Zweifel hinunter.

Kaum hatte der Trank ihre Magengrube erreicht, begann es in ihrem Inneren schrecklich zu Brennen und ein Schauer lief ihr über den ganzen Köper. Sie spürte, dass ihr schwindelig wurde und konnte sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten. Ihr Blickfeld engte sich immer weiter ein, bis nur noch Snapes Gesicht auf sie herab starrte, doch sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, denn kurz darauf breitete sich ein ungeheurer Schmerz in ihr aus, der ihr das Bewusstsein raubte.

Al sMinerva das Beuwsssein wiedererlangte, lag sie auf dem Rücken. Unwillkürlich tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, der noch immer in ihrem Umhang war. Ein seltsames Gefühl sagte ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und stellte fest, dass ihr außer einem leichten Dröhnen im Schädel nichts fehlte und ihr das Aufsetzten sogar erstaunlich leicht fiel. Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, was zuletzt geschehen war.  
Der Kälte und den grün überwucherten Mauern nah zu urteilen befand sie sich im Kerker. An den Wänden hingen Regale auf denen in einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit eingelegte Tiere im trüben Dämmerlicht schwammen.  
Zitternd erhob sie sich, dohc gerade, als sie durch die Tür gehen wollte, stieß sie mit Snape zusammen, auf dessen Gesicht ein ihr völlig unbekannter Ausdruck von Besorgnis lag.

Allmählich bahnten sich die Erinnerungen den Weg durch ihre Gehirnwindungen zurück in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie blickte hinunter auf ihre Hände. Altersflecken und Falten waren nahezu verschwunden, an ihre Stelle war feste Haut getreten. Vorsichtig betastete sie ihr Gesicht. Mit demselben Ergebnis, sie war jung. Nun jung war vielleicht zu viel gesagt, sie müsste vierzig sein, aber aus der Perspektive einer 70 jährigen Frau, war das jung.

Snape beobachte sie angespannt, als sie sich ihm zuwandte sagte er: „Sie sollten einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen", dann zögerte er, als müsste er mit sich ringen die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. „Das Ergebnis kann sich sehen lassen."

Er deutete auf die Damentoilette auf dem Gang. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging sie mit zitternden Schritten über den Flur und nahm ganz bewusst ihr neues Körpergefühl in sich auf. Ein Blick in den Spiegel lies ihren Atem stocken. Es war lange her, so unendlich lange her. Der Zahn der Zeit hatte mehr Spuren an ihr hinterlassen gehabt, als ihr bewusst gewesen war. Die Haut unter ihren Augen war glatter und fest, die Lippen voller, der Hals straffer. Sie ging wieder hinaus zu Snape, der er sie für ihn ungewöhnlich schlichter Verwunderung ansah.

„Ich gehe zu Dumbledore und sage ihm, dass es geklappt hat.", sagte sie.

Snape kräuselte die Lippen ein wenig und sagte: „Ich denke nicht, dass es nötig sein wird ihn darauf hinzuweisen."


	2. Kapitel 2

2. Alles ist anders

Minerva zog ihren Kopf aus dem Denkarium. Sie hatte Severus Snape damals vertraut und alles schien gut zu gehen. Wie konnte er sie alle so täuschen? Etwas in ihr zog sich zusammen, als vor ihrem geistigen Auge Dumbledores zertrümmerter Körper, verrenkt und verstümmelt auf dem Wiesengrund von Hogwarts liegend, erschien. Snape war in das Turmzimmer gezogen und hatte den Schatten seiner langen Nase über ganz Hogwarts ausgebreitet.

Sie betrachtete gedankenverloren ihre Hände, die nun wieder von Runzeln und Falten übersät waren. Die Wirkung des Trankes hatte nicht wesentlich länger angehalten, als ihre Mission gedauert hatte. Schade, sie hätte etwas jugendlichen Elan jetzt gut gebrauchen können. Sie spürte, wie sie von Tag zu Tag ein wenig mehr resignierte. Mit einem energischen Ruck stand Minerva auf und ging auf den Gang hinaus um einen letzten Kontrollgang im Schloss vorzunehmen.

Sie musste vorsichtig sein, damit sie nicht wieder von einem der Carrows ertappt wurde. Snape hatte ihr äußerst deutlich gesagt, was ihr blühte sollte sie noch einmal im Alleingang nachts durchs Schloss wandern. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, bei dem Gedanken an all das, dessen Entdeckung er vermeiden wollte. Obwohl sie sich selbst dafür verachtete, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie Snape fürchtete. Ihr war klar, dass sie nur eine sehr vage Vorstellung von dem hatte, wozu er im Stande war.

Zum hunderttausendsten Mal wünschte sie sich, Dumbledore hätte auf die unzähligen Warnungen gehört, die man ihm im Bezug auf Severus Snape in seine manchmal unglaublich tauben Ohren gebrüllt hatte.

Sie trat hinaus auf die scheinbar völlig verlassenen Korridore. Nicht einmal Peeves traute sich mehr ein Heulen durch das Schloss tönen zu lassen und auch wenn sie das nie für möglich gehalten hätte, fehlte er ihr. Hogwarts war zu einer Anhäufung von Mauern geworden, in denen die Schüler wie Zombies herumwanderten, in panischer Angst einen Fehler zu machen und in Askaban zu landen. Warum das noch nicht geschehen war, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären, aber sie war sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Sie lauschte angespannt dem Echo ihrer eigenen müden Schritte. Nach einer Weile hörte sie das kaum wahrnehmbare Rascheln einer kleinen Bewegung und blieb stehen.

„Bitte nicht schon wieder ein Carrow", dachte sie entnervt und verwandelte sich in eine Katze.

Ihr Katzenkörper war zwar ebenfalls mit der Zeit gealtert, erwies sich aber noch immer als flink und wendig. Das Problem dieser Strategie war, dass sie als Katze keinen Zauberstab hatte. Gerade als sie um die Ecke huschen wollte um den Ursprung des Geräusches auszumachen, spürte sie einen heftigen Schmerz am Rücken und eine heiße Schockwelle breitete sich über ihren Körper aus. Sie spürte wie ihr die Beine den Dienst versagten und sie langsam niedersank. Dann wurde sie unsanft im Genick gepackt und hochgehoben.

„Was haben wir denn hier? Etwa einen Animagus, vielleicht den einer biestigen alten Schachtel, hä?"

Amycus Carrow grinste sie aus seiner hässlichen Larve böse an, die knappe zwei Zentimeter von ihrem Schnäutzchen entfernt war. Er blinzelte aus seinen stumpfen Augen, die schmal wie Schweinsritzen waren. Sie konnte mit ihrer feinen Katzennase den entsetzlichen Gestank seines Atems riechen und der blanke Ekel stieg in ihr hoch. Mit einem Ploppen verwandelte sie sich zurück. Amycus stolperte für einen Moment, fing sich dann aber wieder und richtete den Zauberstab feixend auf sie.

„Crucio!", rief er geifernd.

Ein gleißender Schmerz durchzuckte sie, noch bevor sie sich über ihre lange Reaktionszeit ärgern konnte. Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass jemand diesen Fluch auf sie anwandte und obwohl sie sich immer für stark gehalten hatte, konnte sie sich dem Drang zu schreien nicht widersetzen. Ihr Schrei hallte durch das Schloss und hinterließ ein markerschütterndes Echo. Der Schmerz ließ so plötzlich nach wie er gekommen war und sobald sie wieder in der Lage ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen suchte sie vergeblich nach ihrem Zauberstab. Amycus lächelte sie boshaft an.

„Suchen sie den hier, Professor?", säuselte er süßlich.

Ihr Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Mit einem Ruck richtete sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und sah auf ihn herab, dann sagte sie kühl: „Na, machen sie schon, Feigling!"

Carrow fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und man konnte deutlich in seinen Augen lesen, wie er die verschiedenen sich ihm bietenden Möglichkeiten durchspielte. Er wisperte etwas vor sich hin und Minerva spürte wie eine lähmende Kälte von ihren Beinen aus an ihr empor kroch bis sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, nicht einmal mehr den Mund öffnen konnte. Sie hörte magische Peitschenhiebe durch die Luft zischen und spürte wie sie auf ihrer Haut auftrafen.

Minerva verlor das Gefühl für Zeit und irgendwann auch das für den Schmerz. Irgendwann hielt er plötzlich inne.

„Amycus, was tun Sie da?"  
Snapes kühle Stimme sickerte zähflüssig in ihr Bewusstsein.

„Sie ist wieder durch das Schloss gegeistert, Snape!", zischte Amycus, doch in seiner Stimme schwang Unsicherheit mit.

Snape musterte ihn. „Erstens Carrow, heißt es Schulleiter und zweitens haben Sie nicht die Autorität das Personal zu sanktionieren"

Mit einem schnellen Schritt stand er direkt vor ihr, seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, als er sagte: „Das ist meine Aufgabe, Carrow. Der dunkle Lord wäre sicher nicht erfreut, wenn er erführe, dass Sie meine Autorität in Frage stellen."

Carrow machte einen Rückzieher: „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, wenn ich vorschnell gehandelt habe, aber ich bemühte mich ausschließlich die Interessen des dunklen Lords zu wahren."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Indem sie das Personal der Schule dezimieren, die seine treusten und begabtesten Anhänger hervorbringen soll? Wohl kaum, sie wollten spielen und auch das gehört in meinen Verantwortungsbereich. Überlassen Sie den Rest mir und gehen Sie zurück in ihr Büro."

Mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs befreite er Minerva von dem Lähmfluch und sie sackte auf dem Boden zusammen. Snape nahm ihren Zauberstab an sich und verscheuchte den mürrischen Carrow, der sich trippelnden Schrittes den Gang hinunter entfernte. Als seine Schritte verhallt waren, trat eine beinahe unnatürliche Stille ein.

„Machen Sie es kurz, Severus.", brachte Minerva mühsam zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und sie wusste, dass sie mehrere schwere innere Verletzungen erlitten hatte. Sie wurde mit jeder Sekunde schwächer.

„Ich würde ja auch aufstehen um das hier würdevoll zu beenden, aber daraus wird nichts mehr", ächzte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Snape rührte sich nicht. Stattdessen sah er sie nur an und hob dann den Kopf, so als erwartete er, dass jemand durch den Gang kam.

„Was denn Severus, wollen Sie mir erzählen Sie hätten Gewissenbisse einer alten Frau den Rest zu geben? Kommen Sie schon, so feige können nicht einmal Sie sein!"

Die Stille war zum Zerreißen gespannt und Minerva spürte, wie ihr langsam die Sinne schwanden.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, konnte sie ihre Umgebung nur sehr verschwommen wahrnehmen, doch es war unschwer zu erkennen dass sie in den Kerkern war.

Sie erschrak als Snapes Hakennase plötzlich vor ihrem Gesicht auftauchte. „Trinken Sie das sofort."

Er hielt ihr ein Fläschchen vor die Nase, das sie verwirrt anstarrte bevor sie zu ihm hoch sah. Es war unmöglich den Blick, der in seinen schwarzen Augen lag, zu deuten. Aber das spielte im Grunde auch keine Rolle. Sie hatte nicht vor etwas zu trinken, das er zusammengebraut hatte.

Obwohl es ihr beinahe unerträgliche Schmerzen bereitete, richtete sie sich auf und sagte: „Ich denke nicht daran."

„Los! Sofort!", presste er hervor und schob die Phiole noch ein Stückchen näher.

Sie wollte sie ihm aus der Hand schlagen, doch mit einer unglaublich schnellen Bewegung hatte er ihr Handgelenk gepackt. Seine langen schlanken Finger spannten sich und er presste sie zurück in den Sessel, in den er sie gelegt hatte. Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf sie.

„Imperio!", sagte er leise.

Das zweite Mal in dieser Nacht machte sie Bekanntschaft mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch und auch der Imperio war eine neue Erfahrung. Sie fühlte sich leicht, geradeso als würde sie schweben. Alles schien so hell und freundlich und irgendwo in ihrem Kopf erklang eine Stimme.

„Trinken Sie den Trank."

Das schien auf einmal völlig logisch, das einzig Richtige, das sie tun konnte, ja natürlich. Sie griff nach der Phiole, setzte sie ohne zu zögern an den Mund und trank sie aus. Augenblicklich verdunkelte sich die Welt um sie herum wieder und der Kerker tauchte wieder kalt, bedrohlich und düster vor ihr auf. Gleich darauf breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ein glühender Schmerz aus, um einiges intensiver, als der, den sie noch vor ein paar Minuten gespürt hatte. Mit vor Schreck und Angst geweiteten Augen starrte sie Snape an und er tat nichts als zurück zu starren. In einer weit abgelegen Ecke ihres Bewusstseins registrierte sie, dass sie dieses entsetzliche Gefühl kannte. Doch bevor sie sich erinnern konnte, schwanden ihr die Sinne und es wurde dunkel um sie herum.

Minerva öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. In ihrem Kopf dröhnte es und ihr war ein wenig übel. Sie lag auf einem Bett und starrte an eine dunkle Steindecke, die nur wabernden Schein einer Kerze beleuchtet wurde. Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf und sah auf dem Nachttisch neben sich ihren Zauberstab liegen. Sie wollte danach greifen und hatte die Hand noch nicht einmal gehoben, da hörte sie eine schnarrende Stimme aus einer Ecke des Zimmers.

„Lassen Sie das, Minerva."

Mit seiner Stimme kam die Erinnerung an das Geschehene zurück. Warum war sie noch am Leben? Es wäre um einiges einfacher gewesen sie umzubringen oder nach Askaban zu schicken.

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie sich an seine Worte erinnerte: „... Sie wollten spielen und auch das gehört in meinen Verantwortungsbereich. Überlassen Sie den Rest mir"

Er saß auf einem Stuhl, in etwa drei Meter von ihr entfernt und hatte den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Die Erfahrung mit der Phiole hatte sie gelehrt, dass er schneller war als sie. Deshalb lies Minerva die Hand wieder sinken, als ihr plötzlich auffiel, dass diese jünger geworden war.

„Ein normaler Heilungstrank hätte Ihnen nicht mehr schnell genug geholfen.", sagte er.

Sie hob erstaunt den Kopf.

„Was soll das heißen Severus, was wollen sie von mir?", fragte sie kühl und es kam ihr seltsam vor wie seltsam jung sich ihre Stimme anhörte, während sie sich unendlich alt fühlte.

Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam und sagte: „Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun."

„Severus, wenn das ein Folterspielchen wird verschwenden Sie ihre Zeit. Es sei denn natürlich sie sind der Sadist für den ich sie halte", fragte sie bissig.

Er stand auf und packte sie am Oberarm.

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht Ihnen weh zu tun!", presste er angespannt hervor, als sie sich wehren wollte. Da er einen Zauberstab in Händen hatte und sie nicht noch einen Imperio provozieren wollte, ließ sie sich in den Nebenraum führen. Dieser war nur spärlich eingerichtet, ein Schreibtisch, ein Stuhl, ein paar Bücherregale, sonst nichts, das auf menschliches Leben hätte schließen lassen. Sie zitterte, als er sie vor eine Schale schob, in der ein Denkarium waberte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sie nach vorn und sie fiel in den bodenlosen Wirbel von Gedanken und Erinnerungen.

Sie stand in Dumbledore Büro. Es war Nacht und er war seitlich auf dem thronartigen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch zusammengesackt, offenbar halbohnmächtig. Es tat ihr weh ihn so zu sehen. Seine rechte Hand hing über die Lehne herab, geschwärzt und verbrannt. Sie bemerkte nun erst, dass auch Snape im Büro anwesend war. Er murmelte Beschwörungen, er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledore Hand gerichtet, während er ihm mit der Linken einen Kelch voll dicker goldener Flüssigkeit in die Kehle träufelte. Nach einer Weile flatterten Dumbledores Augenlider und öffneten sich.

„Warum", sagte Snape ohne Umschweife, „warum haben Sie sich diesen Ring angesteckt? Auf ihm liegt ein Fluch, das war ihnen sicher bewusst. Warum haben Sie ihn überhaupt berührt?"

Ein Ring lag auf dem Schreibtisch vor Dumbledore. Er war zerschlagen, das Schwert von Gryffindor lag daneben. Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich … war ein Narr. In großer Versuchung …"

„Was hat Sie in Versuchung gebracht?"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie es geschafft haben, hierher zurückzukommen!"

Snape klang wütend. „Auf diesem Ring lag ein Fluch von außerordentlicher Kraft, uns bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass wir ihn eindämmen können; ich habe den Fluch fürs Erste in der einen Hand eingeschlossen"

Dumbledore hob seine geschwärzte, unbrauchbare Hand und musterte sie mit der Miene von jemandem, dem eine interessante Kuriosität gezeigt wird.

„Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, Severus. Wie lange glauben Sie, habe ich noch?"

Dumbledore sprach in beiläufigem Ton; er hätte genauso gut nach den Wetteraussichten fragen können.

Snape zögerte, dann sagte er: „Ich bin nicht sicher. Vielleicht ein Jahr. Es ist unmöglich, einen solchen Fluch für immer aufzuhalten. Er wird sich irgendwann ausbreiten, es ist die Art von Flüchen, die mit der Zeit stärke werden."

Minerva schnappte überrascht und schockiert nach Luft. Er hatte es gewusst seit seine Hand zerstört worden war und hatte ihr trotzt ihrer langjährigen Freundschaft nicht gesagt, was es passiert war und das er sterben würde. Eine Tatsache, die sie verletzte.

Dumbledore lächelte. Die Nachricht, dass er weniger als ein Jahr zu leben hatte, schien ihn kaum oder gar nicht zu bekümmern.

„Welch ein Glück, welch ein Glück, dass ich Sie habe, Severus."

„Hätten Sie mich nur ein wenig früher gerufen, dann hätte ich vielleicht mehr tun, Ihnen mehr Zeit verschaffen können!", sagte Snape erzürnt.

Er blickte hinab auf den zerbrochenen Ring und das Schwert.

„Haben Sie geglaubt, wenn Sie den Ring zerbrechen, würden Sie auch den Fluch brechen?"

„Etwas in der Art... ich war wie in einem Rausch, zweifellos ...", sagte Dumbledore.

Mühsam richtete er sich in seinem Stuhl auf.

„Nun, in der Tat, das macht die Angelegenheit viel einfacher."

Snape schien völlig verdutzt. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ich meine den Plan, den Lord Voldemort um mich herumausheckt. Seinen Plan, mich durch den armen Malfoy-Jungen ermorden zu lassen."

Snape setzte sich auf den Stuhl, vor dem Schreibtisch, gegenüber von Dumbledore. Minerva wusste, dass er mehr zu dem auf Dumbledores Hand sagen wollte, doch dieser hielt die Hand empor, um da mit höflich abzulehnen, weiter über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen.

Mit finsterer Miene sagte Snape: „Der Dunkle Lord erwartet nicht, dass es Draco gelingt. Das ist nur eine Strafe für die jüngsten Misserfolge von Lucius. Langsame Folter für Dracos Eltern, sie sehen mit an, wie er scheitert, und bezahlen den Preis."

„Kurz, über den Jungen wurde ein Todesurteil gefällt, genau wie über mich.", sagte Dumbledore. „Nun, ich würde meinen, der Nachfolger für diese Aufgabe, sobald Draco gescheitert ist, sind selbstverständlich Sie?"

Es entstand eine kurze Pause.

„Das ist, denke ich, der Plan des Dunklen Lords."

„Lord Voldemort sieht den Zeitpunkt näher rücken, da er keinen Spion in Hogwarts mehr braucht?"

„Er glaubt, die Schule wird bald in seiner Hand sein, ja."

„Und wenn sie ihm tatsächlich in die Hand fällt", sagte Dumbledore, scheinbar nebenbei, „habe ich Ihr Wort, dass Sie alles in Ihrer Macht Stehende tun werden, um die Schüler von Hogwarts zu beschützen?"

Snape nickte steif.

„Gut. Nun denn. Ihre erste Priorität wird es sein, herauszufinden, was Draco im Schilde führt. Ein verängstigter Junge im Teenageralter ist eine Gefahr für andere ebenso wie für sich selbst. Bieten Sie ihm Hilfe und Rat an, das sollte er an nehmen, er mag Sie -"

„- viel weniger, seit sein Vater in Ungnade gefallen ist. Draco macht mich dafür verantwortlich, er denkt, ich hätte Lucius von seinem Platz verdrängt."

„Gleichwohl, versuchen Sie es. Ich sorge mich weniger um mich selbst als um zufällige Opfer irgendwelcher Machenschaften, die dem Jungen vielleicht in den Sinn kommen. Am Ende wird es natürlich nur eins geben, was wir tun müssen, wenn wir ihn vor Lord Voldemorts Zorn retten wollen."

Snape hob die Augenbrauen und in sardonischem Ton fragte er: „Haben Sie die Absicht, sich von ihm töten zu lassen?"

„Gewiss nicht. Sie müssen mich töten."

Eine lange Stille trat ein, unterbrochen nur von einem merkwürdigen klackernden Geräusch. Fawkes, der Phönix, knabberte an einem Stück Kalkschulp.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich es jetzt gleich erledige?", fragte Snape unüberhörbar ironisch. „Oder wünschen Sie ein wenig Zeit, um einen Grabspruch zu verfassen?"

„Oh, nicht so schnell", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Ich vermute, der richtige Moment wird sich bald einstellen. In Anbetracht dessen, was heute Abend geschehen ist", er zeigte auf seine verdorrte Hand, „können wir sicher sein, dass es binnen eines Jahres geschehen wird."

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, zu sterben", sagte Snape schroff, „warum lassen Sie es nicht Draco tun?"

„Die Seele dieses Jungen ist noch nicht so beschädigt", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie meinetwegen auseinander gerissen wird."

„Und meine Seele, Dumbledore? Meine?"

„Sie allein wissen, ob es Ihrer Seele schaden wird, einem alten Mann zu helfen, Schmerz und Demütigung zu vermeiden", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich erbitte diesen einzigen großen Gefallen von Ihnen, Severus, weil mein Tod so sicher kommen wird, wie die Chudley Cannons dieses Jahr letzte der Liga sein werden. Ich gestehe, ich ziehe einen raschen, schmerzlosen Abgang jener langwierigen und hässlichen Angelegenheit vor, die es werden würde, wenn beispielsweise Greyback daran beteiligt wäre - wie ich höre, hat Voldemort ihn angeworben? Oder die gute Bellatrix, die gern mit ihrem Essen spielt, bevor sie es verspeist."

Sein Ton war heiter, doch seine blauen Augen durchbohr ten Snape, wie sie es schon so oft auch bei Minerva getan hatten, als ob die Seele, über die sie sprachen, sichtbar für ihn wäre. Schließlich nickte Snape abermals kurz.

Dumbledore schien zufrieden.

Minerva hatte fassungslos zugesehen. Langsam begann sich alles um sie herum zu drehen.

Als Minerva aus dem Denkarium auftauchte fühlte sie sich völlig benommen von der Flut an Erkenntnissen und Gefühlen, die sie überrollt hatten. Sie blickte zu Snape hinüber. Er stand unbeweglich auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches und schien abzuwarten. Sie zwang sich ihm fest in die Augen zu sehen. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie leise. Es tat ihr leid an Dumbledores Weitblick und Snapes Integrität gezweifelt zu haben.

Er schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. „Ich hoffe Ihnen ist klar, dass Minerva McGonagall heute Nacht gestorben ist.", sagte er ruhig.

Sie schluckte, sah an sich herunter und nickte, wie sonst sollte sie das erklären. Er würde seine Tarnung verlieren hätte er sie am Leben gelassen.

„Danke für Ihr Verständnis.", sagte er sachlich und fuhr fort. „Ihr Name ist von jetzt an Elektra Storm. Sie werden in vier Tagen von mir als neue Lehrerin für Verwandlung eingestellt. Ich schlage vor, wir geben Sie als meine Vertraute aus, das sollte Ihnen hinlänglich Schutz vor den Carrows bieten. Niemand darf wissen, wer Sie sind. Sind wir uns einig?"er blickte sie durchdringend an.

„Ja, Severus", erwiderte sie ruhig.

Er richtete den Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte ein paar Zauber. Ihr glattes schwarzes Haar verwandelte sich in rote Locken und auch ihre Augen veränderten sich.

„Flittwick und Sprout kennen Sie noch von früher. Ich hoffe das genügt um sie über Ihre Identität hinweg zu täuschen.", erklärte er.

„Wie viel Zeit wird uns das bringen, wann lässt die Wirkung nach?", fragte sie leise.

„Die Dosis dieses Mal war viel höher, es ist ein Wunder, dass sie überlebt haben. Sie werden wahrscheinlich in normaler Geschwindigkeit altern. Sie sollten jetzt so schnell wie möglich das Schloss verlassen. Morgen früh verkünde ich Ihren Tod."

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl diesen Satz zu hören.

„Ich werde in Hogsmeade im Eberkopf bleiben, bis Sie mich benachrichtigen."

Er nickte und ging ins Nebenzimmer, kam mit ihrem Zauberstab in den Händen zurück und hielt ihn hielt ihn ihr entgegen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihren Zauberstab, dann murmelt sie unvermittelt: „Er hätte es mir sagen müssen. Severus, wissen Sie, wie oft ich kurz davor war Sie zu töten."

Er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja Minerva. Man nennt es Leglimentik."

Sie wollte erst fragen, was er getan hätte, hätte sie es wirklich versucht, entschied dann jedoch, dass sie es womöglich gar nicht wissen wollte. Zum ersten Mal ärgerte sie sich, nie auf Dumbledores Vorschlag eingegangen zu sein von Snape Leglimenthik zu lernen. Mit einem Nicken ging sie zur Tür. Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Sollte ich dann nicht auch das dunkle Mal tragen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde für die Carrows bedeuten, dass Voldemort Sie kennt. Sie sind nur eine Gleichgesinnte, ich werde um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass sie ihm begegnen."

Sie nickte und ging auf den Korridor hinaus, wo sie sich in die getigerte Katze verwandelte. Dann sie lief in ihre Privaträume. Sie sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und stellte fest, dass sie wohl einige Änderungen an ihrer Kleidung würde vornehmen müssen. Der Körperbau einer Ende Dreißigjährigen unterschied sich nun einmal wesentlich von dem einer 70- jährigen. Ihr Blick glitt über den kleinen holzgerahmten Spiegel an der Wand. Es war, als hätte sie einen Eindringling in ihrem Schlafzimmer entdeckt. Die fremde Frau mit den grünen Augen starrte verblüfft aus dem Spiegel zurück.


	4. Kapitel 4

4. Die Rückkehr

Der Eberkopf war von jeher eine Absteige gewesen, die man nur dann betrat, wenn man keine andere Wahl hatte und genau das macht ihn zu einem guten Unterschlupf.

Sie kam mitten in der Nacht in den kleinen Gastraum, mietete ohne ihren Namen anzugeben ein Zimmer und zahlte dem Wirt stattdessen das Doppelte des üblichen Preises für das Zimmer. Dabei war der Raum so schimmelig, dass Moder und Verwesung eigentlich nicht ausreichten um dem Ambiente gerecht zu werden. Doch wenigstens war sie nicht allein, denn einige Ratten und Mäuse hatten sich schnell an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt und leisteten ihr Gesellschaft. Sie hatte es nach einigen Versuchen aufgegeben den Raum vom Staub zu befreien, er schien im Preis inbegriffen zu sein und ließ sich partout nicht entfernen. Obwohl sie den alten Kamin zu neuem Leben erweckt hatte und nun in ihm ein kräftiges Feuer prasselte, wurde ihr nicht richtig warm. Die Tage flossen zäh dahin und sie fühlte sich einsam und verlassen.

Minerva saß gerade an dem kleinen Holztisch und las ein Buch, als eine große braune Eule an ihre Scheibe klopfte. Sie öffnete das Fenster und der kalte Winterwind schlug ihr entgegen. Die Eule ließ sich ungeduldig von ihrem Brief befreien und wartete nicht einmal ihr Belohnungskorn ab, so schnell flog sie wieder von dannen. Severus' Brief war ein Muster an Kürze und Prägnanz.

_Erscheinen Sie heute Abend zum Essen in der großen Halle, ich werde Sie der Schülerschaft und dem Kollegium vorstellen. _

_Severus Snape_

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Die meisten Menschen in der Schule würden sie verachten oder sogar hassen, sobald Snape sie vorgestellt hatte. Und jene, die nicht so empfanden gehörten zu der Sorte Mensch, die sie hasste. Auch wenn sie froh war den Eberkopf endlich verlassen zu können, wusste sie, dass auch ihre Rückkehr Hogwarts alles andere als angenehm werden würde.

Die große Halle war wie eh und je hell erleuchtet von einem Meer aus Kerzen, die Tische wankten und den Bergen von Essen und die Schüler saßen an ihren Haustischen beisammen. Doch die große Halle hatte sich verändert; sie war still geworden. Wo früher einmal das Geschwätz tausender Stimmen den Raum mit Behaglichkeit erfüllte, konnte man nun das Klappern jeder einzelnen Gabel hören. Minerva schritt zwischen dem Gryffendor- und dem Hufflepufftischen hindurch und versuchte möglichst die neugierigen Blicke, mit denen sie bedacht wurde, zu ignorieren. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang und darunter einen tiefroten langen Rock.

„Ich mache den Hexengeschichten der Muggelkinder alle Ehre.", dachte sie. Snape kam durch die Halle auf sie zugeschritten, mit seinem wehendem schwarzen Umhang erinnerte er sie, wie schon so oft zuvor, an eine überdimensionierte Fledermaus, nur dass er noch bedrohlicher aussah als sonst. Sein Gang war aufrechter und er verstrahlte eine Autorität, die von ganz allein eine Stille im Saal bewirkte, als hätten alle für einen Moment beschlossen besser nicht zu atmen.

Dann nahm er demonstrativ ihre beiden Hände in die seinen und sagte:„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Professor Storm"

Bestimmt schob er sie in Richtung Lehrertisch bis sie genau vor allen anderen zum stehen kam. Dann legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und verkündete: „Ich möchte ihnen allen ihre neue Lehrerin für Verwandlung vorstellen, Professor Storm."

Alle erkannten diese unmissverständliche Geste. Ein mäßiger Beifall erklang in der Halle, der deutlich spürbar nur von sehr wenigen Schülern aufrichtig gemeint war. Snape platzierte sie direkt zu seiner Rechten, neben Alecto Carrow, die ihr zunickte. Minervas Blick glitt über die Haustische und blieb an ihrem ehemals eigenen hängen. Alle Augen waren direkt oder indirekt auf sie gerichtet und musterten sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Furcht, die ihr einen Stich versetzte. Denn Voldemorts Machtergreifung so hatte sie alle, Lehrer und Schüler, aber auch die Häuser untereinander, vielleicht mit Ausnahme von vielen Slytherins, fest zusammen geschweißt. Nun jedoch war sie ganz allein.

Es war seltsam ihr Büro wieder zu betreten. Alle ihre Sachen waren entfernt worden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben, als wären 40 Jahren Hogwarts einfach verschwunden. Minerva presste die Lippen aufeinander und legte ihre verwandelten Kleidungstücke in den schwarzen Holzschrank, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Der Spiegel an seiner Außentür reflektierte ihr eigenes und noch immer fremdes Gesicht. Sie stellte beiläufig fest, dass sie wenigstens besser aussah, als die letzten 30 Jahre, was auch immer ihr das nützen sollte.

Als sie in den Klassenraum kam trat augenblicklich Totenstille ein. Dreiundzwanzig Augenpaare folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen, wachsam und vorsichtig, so als sei sie eine Raubkatze, die zum Sprung angesetzt hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass sie es nicht gewohnt gewesen wäre mit gesundem Respekt behandelt zu werden, doch diese Stille, verhieß nicht Respekt, sondern Furcht. Die so vertrauten Gesichter wirkten fremd und ihr wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass die Haltung ihrer Schüler im Grunde gut für ihre Tarnung war und unbedingt aufrechterhalten werden musste.

„Guten Tag.", sagte sie ruhig.

Sie hatte Snape lange genug beobachtet um zu wissen, dass Drohungen ihre volle Wirkung am besten entfalteten, wenn sie im Untergrund schwangen. Gleichzeitig beruhigte sie das Wissen, dass keiner der Schüler in der Lage sein würde ihre Stimme wieder zu erkennen, der Altersunterschied reichte aus um sie alle zu täuschen. Sie blickte durch die Reihen und suchte sich das unsicherste Gesicht heraus, das sie finden konnte.

„Sagen sie mir was sie zu letzt gelernt haben, Rotschopf!", sagte sie und deutete auf Ginny Weasley.

Ginnys Ohren liefen rot an. „Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley. Und wir haben zuletzt die Verwandlung eines lebenden Organismus in einen anderen behandelt, Professor!", presste sie nur mühsam beherrscht hervor, wobei sie das Wort Professor ausspie, wie ein ekelerregendes Insekt.

„Ob es sich lohnt Ihren Namen zu behalten wird sich zeigen.", erwiderte sie leise und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

Mit einem Schnippen erschien eine Schlange direkt vor Ginny auf der Tischplatte. Ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich augenblicklich in eine angstverzerrte Wachsmaske und sie schluckte schwer. Minerva sah sie an und während sich alles in ihr zusammenzog und gegen das aufbegehrte, was als nächstes kommen würde, zwang ihr Verstand sie den nächsten Schritt zu gehen.

Sie lachte leise und sagte: „Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Sie haben doch nicht wirklich Angst vor einer kleinen Schlange. Los, verwandeln Sie sie. Vorzugsweise in eine Spinne."

Ginny starrte sie hasserfüllt an. Doch dann schien er seinen ganzen Mut und Stolz zusammen zu nehmen und richtete seinen zitternden Zauberstab auf die Spinne. Sie murmelte einen Zauber und tatsächlich begann sich die Schlange zu verändern. Am Ende der Transformation hatte die Schlangenspinne zwar immer noch eine Menge Schuppen, war aber ansonsten makellos. Unwillkürlich erinnerte sich Minerva an einen Streit, den sie mit Snape geführt hatte. Sie hatte ihn damals angefahren, weil er Neville Longbottom so lange drangsaliert hatte, dass der Junge kurz vor einem ausgewachsenen Nervenzusammenbruch stand, als man ihn zu ihr brachte. Snape hatte damals nur spöttisch erwidert, dass dies eben seine Methode sei das Maximum aus seinen Schülern herauszuholen und dass da nicht viel bei Longbottom zu holen sei, wäre nicht seine Schuld. Eigenartigerweise schien Ginny Weasley den Erfolg dieser Methode gerade unter Beweis gestellt zu haben, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie ohne ihren Hass auf sie niemals in der Lage gewesen wäre die notwendige Konzentration aufzubringen um eine Schlange auch nur ansatzweise in eine Spinne zu verwandeln, besonders da die Verwandlung von einer Tiergruppe in eine andere enorm schwierig war. Trotz dieser Tatsache ging sie mit quälender Langsamkeit auf ihren Tisch zu und begutachtete die Schlangenspinne.

„Und was soll das bitte sein?", fragte sie.

Ginny blieb vor Verblüffung für einen Moment der Mund offen stehen. Sie sah aus als wollte sie etwas erwidern, schloss den Mund dann aber wieder und beschränkte sich darauf sie hasserfüllt anzusehen. Selbst die Slytherinfraktion hatte sich, ob ihrer Demütigung zurückgehalten. Womöglich waren sie aber auch nur fassungslos, dass es jemanden gab, der Snape im Bezug auf Gemeinheit entthront hatte. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte die Klasse damit auf ihre Anweisung hin Passagen aus ihren Büchern zu erarbeiten.

Als sie wieder in ihren Räumen war, lehnte sie sich an die kühle Felsmauer, die ihr freundlicher erschien als der Rest der Schule.

Als sie geglaubt hatte nichts könnte schlimmer werden, als die Verwandlungsstunde, hatte sie noch nicht geahnt, wie ihre Kollegen auf sie reagieren würden. Die Carrows hielten sich dezent zurück. Pomona Sprout hingegen lies sie deutlich spüren, was sie von ihr hielt und Minerva war sich sicher, nur die Furcht vor den Todessern und allen voran Snape, hinderte sie daran ihr eine ihrer Kampfpflanzen auf den Hals zu hetzten. Sie hätte nie gedacht wie frostig, die sonst so liebe und umgängliche Pomona sein konnte. Andererseits sollte sie froh über ihre Reaktion sein, sie hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet. Sie würde nicht versuchen ihre Kollegen zu zwingen mit ihr zu sprechen, nicht nur, dass sie es nicht ertragen würde, es wäre auch trotz Snapes unheimlichen Einfluss zu gefährlich sie unnötig zu reizen. Alle standen ohnehin kurz vor der Revolution, doch das würde nicht nur das Ende von Hogwarts, sondern ihrer aller Tod bedeuten. Und so tat sie so, als würde sie die Haltung der anderen nicht interessieren. Müde lies sie sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten. Es war viel schwerer als sie gedacht hatte. Wenn sie über die Flure ging spürte sie mit an Gewissheit grenzender Sicherheit, wie man ihr mit Blicken folgte und verachtende Bemerkungen machte. Es war ein unerträgliches Gefühl. Sie wusste, dass es im Prinzip schrecklich wäre, wenn man sie, eine Freundin des Todessers Snape, anders behandeln würde und doch schmerzte es. Sie lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Die Tage vergingen mit qualvoller Langsamkeit, gefüllt von stillen Unterrichtsstunden und noch schweigsameren Konferenzen. Doch allmählich gewöhnte sie sich an ihre Isolation und die Feindseligkeit die man ihr entgegen brachte. Sie betrachtete sie, als nicht zu ihr gehörend. Eines Abends klopfte es an ihre Tür und als sie öffnete, stand vor ihr der Schulleiter Höchstselbst in seiner üblichen distanzierten Haltung. Und trotzdem verspürte sie eine seltsame Erleichterung, als sie ihn sah. Er war der einzige Mensch im gesamten Schloss, der mit ihr in einem Boot saß und das auch wusste.

Snape zog eine Augebraue hoch und bemerkte: „Das ist neu!"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und obwohl sie sich nach irgendeiner Art von zwischenmenschlicher Kommunikation sehnte, gestaltete sich diese mit Snape doch grundsätzlich schwierig.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte sie.

Er tippte zur Antwort kurz an die eigene Schläfe, „Sie haben sich gefreut mich zu sehen."

Sie nickte kurz. Es wäre zwecklos einen Meister der Leglimenthik zu belügen.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, wie Sie zurecht kommen", erklärte er sachlich.

Sie blickte erstaunt zu ihm auf und stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich interessiert an ihrer Antwort zu sein schien.

Dann sagte sie: „Es geht schon. Ich bin im Gegensatz zu ihnen nicht mit der Gabe gesegnet die Reaktionen anderer an mir spurlos abperln zu lassen. Aber ich es geht."

Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht, dass sich die ganze Zeit über kaum bewegt hatte, noch immer stand darauf dieser neutral-interessierte Ausdruck.

Einer Eingebung folgend sagte sie: „Finden Sie den Flur komfortabel oder möchten Sie reinkommen?"

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann trat er durch die Tür und sah sich einen Moment im Raum um. Sie schloss die Tür und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Tee?", fragte sie und versuchte zu ignorieren wie merkwürdig ihr die Situation vorkam.

Er nickte und sie sah ihm an das er sich ebenso unsicher fühlte wie sie und beschloss ihm etwas zu tun zu geben. „Ich mache den Tee und sie sorgen für Sitzgelegenheiten. Ich bin bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gekommen."

Mit einer Geschäftigkeit, die ihr irgendwie fehl am Platz vorkam machte sie sich daran heißes Wasser aufzusetzen und Earl Grey in die Tassen zu geben.

Als sie sich beide mit dampfenden Tassen in Händen in die bequemen Ohrensessel gesetzt hatten, die Snape kreiert hatte herrschte wieder Stille.

„Wenn das hier eine Art sozialer Austausch werden soll und als solcher wird gemeinsam Tee trinken landläufig betrachtet, sollten wir uns vielleicht noch um ein wenig Konversation bemühen.", versuchte sie der Situation irgendetwas abzuringen.

„McGonagall, small talk war nie meine persönliche Stärke.", sagte er und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Minerva nickte: „Meine ebenso wenig, also sprechen wir über echte Dinge. Wie haben sie die letzten 10 Jahre verbracht ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, als sagen wir einfach umstrittene Persönlichkeit?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue gen Stirn und sagte kühl: „Ich lege wenig Wert auf die Meinung der Menschen um mich herum …"

Minerva nickte: „Ohne Ausnahmen?" Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet im Raum zwischen ihnen stehen.

Es schien jedoch als hätte er beschlossen sich an den Mühen der Konversation zu beteiligen.  
„Ich habe Schwierigkeiten ihr Äußeres mit ihrer Person zu vereinbaren, beides passt nicht zusammen."

Nun war es Minervas Augenbraue die auf Wanderschaft ging. „Snape, Sie vergessen, dass ich einmal genauso ausgesehen habe, als sie hier noch Schüler waren. Bis auf die Veränderungen, die die selbst vorgenommen haben."

Er zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern und widmete sich erneut seinem Tee.

„Eine Frage wäre es vermessen wenn ich vorschlagen würde das wir uns ab jetzt beim Vornamen nennen?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte Erstaunen über sein Gesicht, das sich schnell in einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte.

„Der dunkle Lord regiert das Land, sie spielen ein gefährliches Doppelspiel, das sie ohne weiteres das Leben kosten kann und ich bin angeblich von ihnen getötet worden und gebe mich jetzt als eine Anhängerin Voldemorts und ihre Vertraute aus. Ich sage nicht, dass gleich auf die Freundschaft trinken müssen, nur dass mir im Anbetracht der Situationen die Förmlichkeiten lächerlich erscheinen."

Eine kurze Stille erfüllte den Raum. Ein dünnes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.

„Wie Sie möchten, Minerva."

Ich habe noch eine Bitte: „Können Sie mich in Leglimenthik ausbilden?"

Sie hatte sich schon vor ein paar Tagen vorgenommen ihn darum zu bitten, doch hatte sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht dazu durchringen können. Nun wartete sie stumm seine Antwort ab.

Er sah sie an und sagte leise: „Glauben mir, dass wollen Sie nicht!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Vertrauen Sie mir einfach!", sagte er und stand abrupt auf und stellte seine Tasse ab. „Vielen Dank für den Tee. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich habe noch zu tun."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.


	5. Kapitel 5

5. Leglimentik

Die Unterrichtsstunden wurden mit jedem mal unangenehmer und es fiel ihr zunehmend schwer ihr eigene Unruhe zu beherrschen. Die Anspannung der Schüler erreichte ihren Höhepunkt an einem Dienstagmorgen. Minerva hatte gerade Ernie McMillan deutlich gemacht, was sie von seiner kläglich geratenen Verwandlung eines Salamanders hielt, der noch als Skorpion sehr glitschig wirkte. Er lauschte ihren spöttischen Bemerkungen mit gesenktem Kopf eine Weile, doch dann sprang er plötzlich mit hochrotem Kopf und geballten Fäusten von seinem Stuhl auf und brüllte ihr entgegen:

„Sie sind Abschaum. Von jemandem, der Lord Voldemort folgt und vor Snape katzbuckelt lasse ich mich nicht mehr beleidigen, lieber gehe ich nach Askaban. Die Dementoren sind zumindest menschlicher als Sie."

Er wollte aus dem Raum rauschen, doch Minerva hatte den Ausgang mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs geschlossen. Ernie knallte förmlich mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür und sie richtete drohend den Zauberstab auf ihn. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen durfte, sonst würde das Ganze in einer Katastrophe enden.

„Levikorpus", ein Lichtstrahl schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab und eine Sekunde später hing Ernie an der Decke.

„Machen Sie es sich gemütlich, McMillian. Sie werden den Rest der Stunde über Ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber nachdenken, vielleichtver hilft die verstärkte Blutzirkulation in ihrem Kopf ihnen ausnahmsweise zu Höchstleistungen."

Empörtes Gemurmel erhob sich in der Klasse, denn Ernie begann allmählich, ob seiner hilflosen Lage an zu ächzen.

„Das können Sie nicht tun!", wagte Hannah Abott leise zu sagen.

„Miss Abott, ich habe es bereits getan und Sie werden jetzt den Mund halten."

Doch anstatt still zu sein sprang Hannah, gefolgt von einigen anderen auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie.

„Jetzt wird es brenzlig!", schoss es Minerva durch den Kopf.

Mit einer Drehung ihres Zauberstabs rief sie: „Petrificus totalus omnis"

Die ganze Klasse wurde, bevor sie sich überhaupt bewegen konnte, mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt. Einige fielen um, andere lehnten gegen Tischen und Wänden und nur die panischen Blicke in ihren Augen zeugten von dem Grauen, das sie empfanden. Minerva spürte deutlich die Erschöpfung, die mit derartig umfangreichen Zaubern einherging. Sie ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Selbst Ernie McMillian hing regungslos an der Decke.

Eine unerträglich Stille breitete sich aus.

„Gut, ich denke ich kann mir nun Ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit gewiss sein. Ich dulde es nicht, dass jemand in meinem Unterricht das Wort erhebt ohne angesprochen worden zu sein, aufzusteht, ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein und ich dulde nicht, dass man mir widerspricht. Gut, Ihre Aufgabe für den Rest der Stunde besteht darin diese Botschaft intensiv zu verinnerlichen."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich an das Lehrpult und ließ den Blick bedrohlich durch die Runde schweifen. Der Anblick ihrer Schüler machte sie beinahe krank vor Selbsthass. Sie wusste wie unerträglich sich eine Ganzkörperklammer anfühlte.

Als es zum Ende der Stunde läutete, ging sie zur Tür, öffnete sie und erst im letzten Augenblick, so als wäre es ihr gerade noch eingefallen, murmelte sie: „Libera Corpi!"

Wie immer nach dem Abendessen stand Minerva sehr früh von der Tafel auf. Zum einen, weil sie auf keinen Fall mehr mit Alecto Carrow reden wollte, als nur irgend notwendig. Denn diese schien davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sie wenn sie sich mit Elektra Storm gut stellte, sie über Snape auch bei Lord Voldemort punkten könnte. Zum anderen, ertrug sie die Blicke ihrer Kollegen und Schüler kaum noch, die immer wieder voller Abscheu zu ihr herüber wanderten. Sie wollte gerade in ihre Privaträume verschwinden, als sie hinter sich kleine schnelle Schritte hörte. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um. Pamona Sprout hatte ihren Zauberstab direkt auf sie gerichtet.

„Minerva hätte gewollt, dass ich das nicht zulasse. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen, was Sie in Ihrem Unterricht den Schülern antun, anstatt sie zu lehren. Sie hätte gewollt, dass ich das tue."

Pamonas Zauberstab zitterte. Minerva wusste, dass Pamona schon immer schlecht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen war. Flüche und Gegenflüche lagen ihr nicht. Es lag einfach nicht in ihrer Natur anderen ein Haar zu krümmen.

„Sie muss schreckliche Angst haben.", dachte Minerva.

Für das, was sie gesagt hatte war sie ihrer Kollegin und Freundin jedoch unendlich dankbar. Wenn auch indirekt, hatte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen jemand etwas Gutes zu ihr gesagt.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, dann fragte sie: „War Minerva ihre Freundin?"

„Ja, auch wenn sie so etwas wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, wir waren befreundet.", spie ihr Pamona entgegen.

„Und war Minerva mit einem gewissen Maß an Intelligenz gesegnet?", fragte Minerva alias Elektra weiter.

„Sie war die klügste Hexe, die ich je kannte habe und Ihnen war sie um einiges voraus."

Minerva musste unwillkürlich lächeln, was Pamona hingegen nur verwirrte, wodurch sie den Druck ihres Zauberstabs auf Minervas Kehle ein wenig verstärkte. Diese wich ein kleines Stück zurück und entgegnete dann kühl:

„Wenn dem tatsächlich so ist, dann hätte sie sicher nicht gewollt, dass Sie mich angreifen. Denn als ihre Freundin würde sie nicht wollen, dass Sie sich meinen Zorn zuziehen oder den des Schulleiters oder der Dementoren von Askaban. Wessen Zorn spielt hierbei eine eher untergeordnete Rolle, die Konsequenzen unterscheiden sich nur unwesentlich"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Minerva sich um und versuchte das leichte Zittern ihrer Hände zu unterdrücken, als sie den hinunter ging.

Noch im Gehen rief sie zurück: „Denken Sie nicht einmal daran, Sprout!"

Professor Sprout blieb mit leicht angehobenem Zauberstab und Tränen in den Augen im Gang stehen.

In ihrem Büro angekommen, schloss Minerva augenblicklich die Tür hinter sich und lies sich in einen der Ohrensessel fallen. Müde schloss sie die Augen. Noch so einen Tag, wäre ein Tag zuviel, soviel war sicher. Sie strich fahrig durch die rote Mähne, die sie mit jedem Morgen ein wenig mehr abstieß. Mit einem Ruck zog sie sich aus dem Polster und ging entschlossen auf die Tür zu.

In den Kerkern angekommen klopfte sie energisch an Severus Tür, der nicht wirklich überrascht wirkte sie zu sehen.

„Ich habe schon gehört, dass Sie ihre Klasse eingefroren haben."

Ein Lächeln huschte über seinen Mund und sie spürte das dringende Bedürfnis ihm in Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Das würde ich nicht tun.", sagte er leise drohend. „Minerva, die Vorstellung wie dieser Depp, McMillian, verkehrt herum und bewegungslos an der Decke hängt, ist ein sehr seltenes Bonbon in der aktuellen Situation."

„Wie können Sie nur darüber lachen, Severus?", fragte sie.

Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst als er beiseite trat und ihr bedeutete einzutreten. „Es ist nicht nur amüsant, sondern auch eine sehr gute Lösung für eine schwierige Situation gewesen.", sagte er in ungewohnt versöhnlichem Tonfall.

Minerva sah ihn verblüfft an, doch ihre Verwunderung über ein Lob aus seinem Mund, wich sehr schnell der Erinnerung an die entsetzliche Unterrichtsstunde.

„Severus, ich hätte beinahe die Kontrolle über die Klasse verloren. Wenn Hermine Granger hier gewesen wäre, statt mit Potter durch die Gegend zu ziehen und sich diesem Aufstand angeschlossen hätte, hätte es womöglich damit geendet, dass sie mich aufhängen und nicht umgekehrt. Sie sollten die Schüler nicht unterschätzen. Wir haben sie ausgebildet und in der Masse können sie uns durchaus gefährlich werden."

„Minerva, haben Sie etwa Angst vor ihren Schülern?", fragte er etwas spöttisch. „Ich kann sie beruhigen, für einen richtigen Aufstand fehlt denen der Mut. Ich spreche aus langjähriger Erfahrung." Er musterte sie neugierig.

Minervasah ihm fest in die Augen und sagte: „Es ist nicht fair mich zu durchleuchten."

Er schmunzelte nur, „Wer sagt, dass das Leben fair ist?"

„Sie müssen mich Leglimethik lehren, damit ich muss solche Dinge kommen sehe, bevor sie passieren. Schlimmer als es so schon ist kann es dadurch auch nicht mehr werden. Heute hat mir Pamona gedroht mich umzubringen."

Sie wartete für einen Augenblick seine Reaktion ab und zwang sich bewusst zur Ruhe, obwohl sie in Sachen Selbstbeherrschung allmählich an ihre Grenzen stieß, eine völlig neue Erfahrung. Als er sich nicht entschließen konnte irgendetwas zu tun, ging sie an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er seufzte resigniert, schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihr um. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er in einen Nebenraum. Sie schloss einfach die Augen und wartete, während sie dem Klappern lauschte, das aus dem Nebenzimmer zu ihr herüber drang. Nach einer Weile kam er mit einem Tablett, auf dem zwei dampfende Tassen Tee standen, in den Händen wieder herein. Er reichte ihr eine Tasse und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber hinter den Schreibtisch. Sie beäugte sein Gebräu misstrauisch.

„Ich bitte Sie Minerva, machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, wenn ich Sie vergiften wollte, würden Sie es nicht bemerken."

Sie nickte und nahm demonstrativ einen Schluck.

„Alte Gewohntheit", sagte sie und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch gleich noch ein bisschen Okklumenthik hinzufügen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Leglimethik reicht fürs erste. Ich bin nicht schlecht drin meine Gedanken und Gefühle zu verbergen, ich gebe mir Ihnen gegenüber nur nicht besonders viel Mühe."

Er hob überrascht den Kopf und blickte sie fragend an.

„Weil es sehr anstrengend und in Ihrem Fall nicht unbedingt notwendig ist.", ergänzte sie.

Er nickte und zum ersten Mal an nahm sie sich Zeit ihn in Ruhe zu betrachten. Severus sah müde aus. Seine schwarzen Augen lagen tief in den Augenhöhlen, die von dunklen Schatten umgeben waren und er wirkte noch ein bisschen blasser, als er es sonst ohnehin schon war.

„Und übrigens brauche ich keine Leglimethik um zu sehen, dass das ganze Sache auch an Ihnen nicht spurlos vorbeigeht."

Sie konnte sehen wie seine Kiefernmuskeln sich spannten.

„Ich habe vor ein paar Wochen George Weasley ein Ohr abgeschnitten, als die Potter Aktion durchgeführt wurde. Es wird allmählich immer schwieriger, mich vor meinen angeblichen Freunden zu schützen und gleichzeitig beim dunklen Lord keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.", sagte er nur.

Sie schwiegen, doch die sich ausbreitende Stille war zum ersten Mal nicht unangenehm, sondern harmonisch. So saßen sie einfach da, genossen einen kurzen Augenblick Frieden und tranken ihren Tee.

Nach einer Weile setzte sich Severus auf und sagte: „Gut, wir sollten anfangen."

Minerva straffte sich ebenfalls. Er schlug einen beinahe schulmeisterlichen Ton an, als er erklärte: „Leglimethik ist nicht wirklich das, was von Muggeln gemeinhin, als Gedanken lesen bezeichnet wird. Der Kopf ist kein Buch, das man willentlich aufschlagen und nach Belieben studieren kann. Gedanken sind nicht innen in den Schädel eingraviert, auf dass sie von einem Eindringling gelesen werden könnten. Der menschliche Geist ist unvorstellbar komplex und vielschichtig. Mit Hilfe der Leglimenthik kann man jedoch unter gewissen Vorraussetzungen in die Köpfe anderer eintauchen und das, was man vorfindet, richtig deuten. Dafür spielt Augenkontakt häufig eine entscheidende Rolle."

Minerva sah ihn etwas entnervt an. „Severus, das ist der Urschleim des Urschleims. Ich bin auch mal zur Schule gegangen, wissen Sie?"

Ohne sie weiter zu beachten fuhr Snape fort: „Der notwendige Spruch lautet „Leglimens". Man kann ihn aussprechen, die Anwendung im Geheimen ist aber für deine Zwecke selbstverständlich wesentlich sinnvoller. Wenn du den Spruch verwendest erhältst du zwar auch ältere Informationen, kannst aber nicht verhindern, das dein Gegenüber zumindest mitbekommt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wenn plötzlich Erinnerungsfetzen vor seinen Augen ablaufen, auch wenn deine Schüler das möglicherweise nicht deuten können."

Minerva nickte. Das Meiste davon kannte sie bereits.

„In einen fremden Geist einzudringen ist zunächst ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl. Mit der Zeit schafft man es dann ohne sich darauf konzentrieren zu müssen."

Sie saßen einander gegenüber in dem finsteren Raum, die Gesichter leicht von den in Glasbehältern phosphorisierenden Lurch- und Kriechtieren angeleuchtet. Schluckend sah Minerva einem toten Aal direkt in die erstarrten Augen und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie wirklich in den Geist von jemandem eindringen wollte, der freiwillig hier lebte.

„Das sind Trankzutaten, keine Dekorationsaccessoire, ich kann mir Geschmack hier unten nicht leisten, Minerva, dafür ist zu wenig Platz."

Sie löste ihren Blick von dem Aal und lächelte gezwungen.

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt.", sagte sie, dann zwang sie sich zu äußerster Konzentration.

„Leglimens!", dachte sie und fixierte das unergründliche Schwarz seiner Augen. Sie erschienen ihr plötzlich wie zwei Tunnel, in die man hinein zu fallen droht, wenn man sich zu weit über den Rand hinaus wagt. Sie beschloss sich fallen zu lassen, es war für einen Augenblick fast so, als würde sie ihren Körper verlassen und in eine andere Dimension übergehen. Mit einem Mal war sie umgeben von einer Unmenge von kurz aufflackernden Bildern, die sich um sie herum zu drehen schienen. Aus einem starrte ihr Dumbledore entgegen, gleich auf dem nächsten Pamona mit schreckgeweiteten Augen - ein großer heller Raum mit einem Kamin - eine Eule flatterte vor ihr auf und plötzlich starrte sie in ihr eigenes Gesicht und die grünen Augen durchbohrten sie. Das Bild blieb länger stehen, während die meisten anderen weiter an ihr vorbeizogen. Mit einem Mal hatte sie das Gefühl gegen eine Wand zu prallen, woraufhin sie wieder zu sich kam. Snape stand jetzt neben ihrem Stuhl und beobachtete sie.

„Sie dürfen niemals die Kontrolle verlieren, Minerva. Sie haben sich fallen gelassen, sie dürfen sich niemals von ihren eigenen Gedankenstrukturen lösen, sie dürfen niemals aufhören ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Sie sollen diese Informationen wie eine Antenne empfangen und nicht wie ein Tiefseetaucher nach ihnen graben.", wies er sie zurecht.

Er wirkte sehr aufgebracht und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm unangenehm war, dass nun jemand in seinem Kopf herumgeisterte anstatt umgekehrt. Sie nickte, dann strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Wieder konzentrierte sie sich auf den Spruch und fixierte seine Augen, doch dieses Mal versuchte sie nicht hinein zu gleiten, sondern stattdessen alles was von ihm ausging aufzunehmen. Es war mehr ein Gefühl verknüpft mit vielen Bildern, anders als vorher und in einem stärker gebundenen Zusammenhang. Wieder erblickte sie ihr eigenes Antlitz umrahmt von feuerrotem Haar, gerade als sie sich gedanklich darauf zu bewegte, prallte sie erneut gegen eine Mauer. Sie konnte wie durch einen Schleier Snapes angespanntes Gesicht sehen. Sie löste den Zauber und fragte: „Warum tun Sie das?"

Er schwieg, dann murmelte er: „Ich denke es reicht für heute."

Minerva sah ihn entgeistert an. „Alles was wir erreicht haben ist, dass ich ein paar zuckende Bilder sehe! Das reicht nicht Severus!", erwiderte sie scharf.

„Das muss reichen!"

Seine Stimme klang irgendwie verändert.

„Sie haben Okklumetik angewendet. Wie soll ich Leglimetik lernen, wenn Sie mich sabotieren, Severus? Meine Schüler beherrschen kein Okklumetik. Es ist nicht nötig, dass ich lerne durch Geistesschilder zu dringen."

„Es ist immer noch mein Kopf!", brüllte er unvermittelt zurück.

Augenblicklich erstarrte Minerva. Sie hatte ihn noch nie, in den vergangenen 10 Jahren brüllen hören. Er hatte schon vielen Menschen vor ihren Augen gedroht, er hatte die Stimme gelegentlich etwas angehoben, manchmal hatte er sogar gezischt. Aber noch nie zuvor hatte er so die Kontrolle verloren.

„Ich denke Sie haben Recht Severus, für heute sollte es genügen, auch ich bin erschöpft. Gute Nacht", sagte sie so ruhig sie konnte und ging in Richtung Tür. Doch an der Tür angekommen hielt sie inne.

„Severus vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass Sie mal die Erfahrung machen, wie es ist, wenn man ungefragt durchleuchtet wird."

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Da war wieder dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den sie nie hatte einordnen können.

Minerva wollte zum ersten Mal wirklich wissen, was in ihm vorging. Aller Vernunft zum Trotz drehte sie sich mit einem Ruck um und rief: „Leglimens!"

Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden da bereute sie es auch schon. Vor ihren Augen lief eine äußerst befremdliche Szene ab.

Sie sah sich in seinen Armen liegend, eng an ihn gepresst. Ihr rotes Haar fiel über seinen schwarzen Umhang. Sie standen da, wie zwei Ertrinkende, die sich aneinander festhalten, um nicht unterzugehen. Sie schien eine Ewigkeit in absoluter Leere zu schweben, die Szene fasziniert und schockiert beobachtend.

Dann wurde sie mit einem Ruck aus Snapes Geist gestoßen. Sein Gesicht war kreideweiß und er starrte sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Für einen Moment standen sie völlig regungslos einander gegenüber und blickten sich gegenseitig an. Eine unerträgliche Stille lastete auf der absurden Situation.

Unvermittelt drehte sich Minerva um und verließ eilig die Kerker. Sie hastete durch die verlassenen, Mondlicht beschienenen Korridore des Schlosses, ohne sich nach links und nach rechts umzudrehen.

In ihren Räumen angekommen atmete sie schwer und lehnte sich erschöpft an die hinter ihr geschlossene Tür.

‚Es gibt Dinge, die man einfach nicht wissen sollte.', dachte sie. ‚Deshalb nennt man das ja auch Privatsphäre" Sie war wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie sich wie ein pubertierender Teenager benommen hatte. Die Entwicklung ihres eigenen Verhaltens beunruhigte sie.

Vielleicht hatte sie das Ganze einfach falsch gedeutet. Dagegen sprachen allerdings sein Gesichtsausdruck und die Gewalt, mit der er sie aus seinem Geist katapultiert hatte.

Sie schluckte, dann ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und griff sich entschlossen einen Stapel Aufsätze. Sie zwang sich nur an die Verwandlung von Tieren in Gegenstände und deren verschiedene Transformationsphasen zu denken, während sie rote Striche und viele Fragezeichen in den Aufsätzen ihrer Schüler platzierte.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

In den darauffolgenden Tagen versuchte sie Snape so gut wie möglich auszuweichen, was ihr die meiste Zeit über gut gelang. Nur bei den Mahlzeiten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und vermieden es einander anzusehen. Es war lächerlich.  
Die Unterrichtsstunden verliefen weiter angespannt, aber ereignislos. Die Schüler hatten sich in die Situation gefügt und folgten nun resigniert ihren Anweisungen. Ihre Kollegen hatten sich jedoch inzwischen zu einem passiven Widerstand entschlossen und verließen das Lehrerzimmer sobald sie oder einer der Carrows den Raum betrat.

Sie versuchte sich immer öfter in Leglimentik, war jedoch nach der einschneidenden Erfahrung mit Snape vorsichtig geworden. Ein paar Mal gelang es ihr direkt Gedankenbilder aus den Köpfen ihrer Schüler zu empfangen. Besonders gut eignete sich hierfür der Klassenraum, wo sie während die Schüler arbeiteten, Zeit und Gelegenheit zum Üben hatte. Sie stellte bald fest, dass Augenkotakt das Ganze zwar erheblich vereinfachte, aber nicht unbedingt notwendig war. Nach einiger Zeit bereitete es ihr keine Probleme die Stimmung im Raum zu erfassen. Ein paar Mal, als sie spürte, dass sich die Situation sich zuspitzte, warf sie ein paar gezielte Drohblicke in die Klasse, die deutlich sagten: „Ich weiß alles, wagt es ja nicht mich herauszufordern." Das funktionierte sehr gut und ersparte es ihr zu härteren Maßnahmen zu greifen. Das Gefühl die Situation kontrollieren zu können gab ihr Sicherheit und sie fühlte sich wohler, sofern man das sagen konnte.

Eines Tages lief sie an Flitwick vorbei, der noch griesgrämiger aussah, als er es in den letzten Monaten ohnehin schon der Fall gewesen war. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt den einstmals so fröhlichen kleinen Zaubermeister so düster durch die Gegend stiefeln zu sehen. Er wirkte fast so als wollte er allein mit seinen kleinen Stiefeln den Steinboden der Flure zertrümmern. Sie konnte dem Impuls im Vorbeigehen nach seinem Geist zu tasten nicht widerstehen und wurde prompt bestraft. Mit der Durchschlagskraft einer Bombe explodierte ein grausiges Bild in ihrem Kopf. Sie sah, wie Snape sie selbst und ein paar Masken tragende Todesser an den Ästen der peitschenden Weide aufgehängt im Wind hin und herbaumelten. Nicht nur die Grausamkeit der Szene schockierte sie zutiefst, sondern auch die Genugtuung, die mit ihr verbunden war. Ein schreckliches Grauen stieg in ihr auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sehr Voldemorts Herrschaft begann sie alle zu verändern.

Mit der Zeit fragte sie sich immer häufiger, wann all dies ein Ende haben würde. Sie hatte den Eindruck Voldemort würde nicht in irgendeiner Form bekämpft oder zurückgedrängt werden. Vielmehr schien seine Macht sich inzwischen in jeden Winkel Britanniens ausgebreitet zu haben. Selbst die Radioübertragungen Lee Jordans waren eingestellt worden. Auch von Potter hatte man lange nichts mehr gehört, ein Umstand, der ihr mit am meisten Sorge bereitete, denn sie wusste, dass Dumbledore ihm einen wichtigen Auftrag erteilt hatte. Der einzige Mensch in Hogwarts, der ihr auf die vielen Fragen ein paar Antworten geben könnte war Snape, doch ihn würde sie freiwillig nicht ansprechen. Sie wusste noch immer nicht wie sie mit dem Geschehenen umgehen sollte.

Es war ein kalter Januarabend, als sie unruhig in ihrem Büro auf und ab ging. Sie hatte alle Aufsätze der vergangen Woche kontrolliert und wie immer, wenn sie mit der Arbeit fertig war, wurde sie unruhig. Sie hatte sich deshalb wieder für die nächtlichen Kontrollgänge eintragen lassen. Spätestens nach einem ausgedehnten Rundgang durchs Schloss war sie immer todmüde.

Die Flure waren kalt und leer und ihr Atem bildete feine weiße Dampfwolken in der Luft. Ohne recht zu wissen wohin sie eigentlich wollte wandelte sie durch die Gänge. Als sie an einem Fenster vorbei kam strich ihr Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Im Gunde hatte sich dort nichts verändert. Selbst der verbotene Wald sah, umhüllt von einer dichten Schneedecke, schön und friedlich aus.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, rannte sie beinahe in Amycus Carrow, auf dessen vernarbtem Gesicht sich ein schiefes Grinsen ausbreitete. Unwillkürlich stieg Übelkeit in ihr auf.

„Was tun Sie hier, Carrow", fragte sie ihn direkt.

Er lies seinen Blick unverhüllt über ihren Körper gleiten, dann sagte er: „Dasselbe könnte ich sie fragen?"

„Und sie werden es nicht tun, weil es Sie nichts angeht!", erwiderte sie kühl.

Er kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, wobei deutlich wurde, dass er einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war als sie. Sie wich nicht zurück, sondern sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Verschwinden Sie!", versuchte sie möglichst Angst einflößend zu sagen und griff mit der rechten Hand nach ihren Zauberstab.

Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie ihn angreifen müsste, gar nicht gut.

Er grinste: „Aber, wer wird denn so unfreundlich sein?", säuselte er honigsüß.

Sie drehte sich um und ging. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Es wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn er einfach verschwinden würde. Einen Todesser anzugreifen wäre gefährlich. Nicht etwa, weil sie es mit Amycus nicht aufnehmen könnte, sondern vielmehr weil Hogwarts die Konsequenzen für den Angriff auf einen von Voldemorts Anfängern durch dessen Zorn zu spüren bekommen würde. Verzweifelt sah sie sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Sie wünschte sich nicht sehnlicher, als einen Ort in diesem Schloss an dem sie Ruhe und Frieden finden könnte, weg von ihren hasserfüllten Kollegen, weg von den Schülern, weg von den Carrows und weg von Voldemort. Plötzlich entdeckte sie zu ihrer Rechten eine kleine Holztür, die nur leicht angelehnt war. Hinter sich hörte sie die trippelnden Schritte von Amycus.

„Warten Sie, Storm!", rief er ihr nach.

Kurz entschlossen griff sie nach der Klinke, öffnete die Tür und trat in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Sofort sprach sie einen Verschlusszauber über die Tür, dann drehte sie sich um und hielt den Atem an.

Sie stand in einem großen hell erleuchteten Saal. Überall an den Wänden standen gemütliche Sessel, Sofas und Bücherregale. Alles war vom zart goldenen Licht von hunderten Kerzen beschienen. Sie ging weiter hinein in den scheinbar endlosen Raum. Es war warm, denn in mehreren Kaminen prasselte ein Feuer und die Luft war erfüllt von dem leichten Duft von Rauch. Minerva entspannte sich, sie fühlte sich ruhig und gelassen, wie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr. In einer Ecke konnte sie undeutlich einen Schreibtisch ausmachen auf dem eine einzige Kerze stand, in deren Schein kein anderer als Severus Snape einen dicken Wälzer las. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und er hob den Kopf. Verwirrung und Überraschung spiegelten sich in seiner Miene wieder.

„Minerva, wie kommen Sie denn hier her?", fragte er tonlos.

„Ich weiß es um ehrlich zu sein nicht wirklich. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht stören. Wo sind wir hier?"

„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche", antwortete er schlicht.

Minerva öffnete erstaunt den Mund. „Der Raum der Wünsche, der an dessen Existenz immer gezweifelt wurde?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Ja, ich wusste nur nicht, dass zwei Personen ihn gleichzeitig unabhängig von einander nutzen können. … Es sei denn …", er brach ab.

„Es sei denn sie haben dieselben Wünsche… Ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden?", beendete sie den Satz ihn für ihn.

Snape nickte nur knapp. Es war ein Weile ganz still, dann sagte Minerva: „Ich werde Sie jetzt ihren Frieden genießen lassen und gehen."

Sie warf einen Blick zurück. Fast hatte sie den Eindruck er wäre enttäuscht. Müde und resigniert ging sie zurück auf die Tür zu und flüsterte„Alohomora!". Doch die Tür blieb verschlossen. Sie rüttelte noch einmal, ohne Erfolg. Plötzlich erklang dicht hinter ihr eine Stimme.

„Sie können diesen Raum nur dann verlassen, wenn Sie es wirklich wollen.", sagte Snape leise. Minerva drehte sich zu ihm um.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und wusste, dass er sich genauso einsam fühlte wie selbst. Dann sah sich Minerva im Raum der Wünsche um und sagte: „Ich wüsste zu gern, ob das wirklich funktioniert."

Sie verlagerte unruhig das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Mit einem Mal erschienen mit einem leisen Plopp zwei gemütlich kleine Sessel direkt vor ihren Augen.

„Es ist also wirklich wahr.", flüsterte sie erstaunt und deutete zögerlich auf die Stühle. Er nickte knapp und beide setzten sich.

„Sie sehen müde aus, Severus.", sagte sie.

„Sie hingegen, Minerva, strahlen wie das blühende Leben.", entgegnete er ironisch.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wovor sind Sie vorhin weggelaufen?", fragte er.

„Severus, Sie sind noch so viel besser darin als ich.", sagte sie und ergänzte dann: „In Leglimetik meine ich?"

Es sah fast so aus, als würde ein zufriedenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen.

„Es war Amycus Carrow, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen er wollte mir etwas näher kommen als mir lieb wäre."

Sie konnte nicht umhin zufrieden ein zorniges Aufblitzen in seinen Augen zu entdecken.

„Die beiden entwickeln sich zu einer regelrechten Plage. Ich bin froh, dass wir die Muggelgeborenen weggeschickt haben.", knurrte er.

Als sie fragend die Auenbrauen hob, ergänzte er: „Sie wären viel schwerer vor ihnen zu beschützen."

Minerva nickte, dann stellte sie die Frage, die ihr die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte. „Wie schlimm steht es, haben wir noch eine Chance?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", sagte er knapp.

Minerva sah ihn wütend an. „Wie ungeheuer informativ"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Dumbledore hat alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und Sie wissen, was ich von dieser Karte halte."

„Potter ist ein guter Junge.", entgegnete sie gereizt.

Snape schnaubte. „Ich werde mich darüber nicht mit Ihnen streiten. Aber mal davon abgesehen was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

„Sie vertrauen ihm nicht?", fragte sie.

„Ich zweifle nicht an seiner Loyalität, falls Sie das meinen. Nur an seinen Fähigkeiten, aber er hat ja noch Granger"

Minerva musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass sie begabt ist, Minerva.", erwiderte er unwirsch auf den unausgesprochenen Kommentar.

„Warum nur sind Sie nicht in der Lage, Menschen so etwas wissen zu lassen", dachte sie.

„Weil sie erstens ein penetrante Streberin und Besserwisserin ist und sie zweitens ihr Potenzial viel besser auszuschöpft, wenn sie nach Lorbeeren greift, die sie niemals erreichen wird.", antwortete er.

Minerva reagierte gereizt. „Können Sie das nicht lassen?"

Er sah sie scheinbar fragend an.

„Tun Sie nicht so, als würden Sie nicht genau wissen, was ich meine.", sagte sie und deutete auf ihren eigenen Kopf.

Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid, Gewohnheitssache, sozusagen Berufsrisiko."

Minerva hob erstaunt den Kopf. Hatte er sich etwa gerade gerechtfertigt, vielleicht sogar entschuldigt. Für einen Moment war sie sprachlos und inspiriert durch versöhnliche Stimmung, in die sie seine unerwartete Entschuldigung versetzt hatte, sagte sie: „Severus, du hast dich ja gerade entschuldigt."

Sie war unbeabsichtigt ins du gerutscht beschloss jedoch auf eine Korrektur zu verzichten. Stattdessen beobachtete sie seinen milde erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. Doch er schien beschlossen zu haben das Angebot unkommentiert zu akzeptieren.

„Beschrei es nicht", drohte er und schmunzelte unmerklich. Sie schwiegen einen Moment einhellig und nippten an ihren Teetassen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass Potter es nicht schafft?", fragte sie unvermittelt ihren Faden wieder aufnehmend.

„Ich sollte in Dumbledores Auftrag Potter das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor geben. Ich habe ihn gesehen Minerva …"

Seine Mund wurde schmal, als wollte er verhindern, dass ihm etwas Gemeines entwich.

„Ich weiß nicht was Dumbledore veranlasst hat ihm diese Verantwortung zu übertragen, aber als ich ihn sah, dachte ich, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten wird, dass zu tun, was auch immer er tun soll."

Sie sah ihn fragend an, woraufhin er fortfuhr: „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber bei dem Versuch das Schwert aus dem Teich zu holen, wäre um ein Haar ertrunken, hätte Weasley ihn nicht da raus geholt. Es war wie immer reine Glückssache." Bitter presste er die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich habe so meine Vermutungen im Bezug auf Potters Mission und wenn ich Recht habe, dann können wir es uns nicht leisten alles auf diesen Möchtegern-Helden zu setzen."

Sie schwiegen für einen Augenblick, den Minerva nutzte um ihn zu beobachtete. Trotz ihres unerfreulichen Gesprächstoffs, trotz der Lage in der sie sich befanden wirkte er entspannt. Die Atmosphäre im Raum der Wünsche schien auf ihn eine beunruhigende Wirkung zu haben. Unwillkürlich musste sie an ihre letzte Begegnung denken. Wieder liefen seine Gedanken in ihrem Kopf ab.

Minerva sah, wie er sich sofort verkrampfte, wich jedoch ihrem Blick nicht aus. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl ihn so unsicher zu sehen.

„Siehst du manchmal sollte man seine Neugier bezähmen. Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Gefühlstarnung passiert?", sagte sie leicht lächelnd.

„Um es mit deinen Worten auszudrücken: Es ist anstrengend und in deinem Fall nicht unbedingt notwendig."

Diese völlig ungewohnte Offenheit erstaunte sie und machte ihn in ihren Augen um Längen sympathischer, denn sie legte nun einmal wert auf verbale Kommunikation.

„Einen Knut für deine Gedanken.", sagte sie.

Er hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und fragte: „Seit wann fragst du?"

„Seit ich nur noch Dinge wissen will, bei denen du einverstanden bist, dass ich sie weiß.", antwortete sie.

Er schwieg eine Weile, dann murmelte er: „Du bist irgendwie anders."

„Ich sehe nicht aus, wie ich selbst.", riet sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog seinen Zauberstab und lies ihn ein paar Mal kurz durch die Luft peitschen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Haare und Augen wieder ihre natürliche Farbe annahmen.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht.", stellte er fest.

Augenblicklich erschien im Raum ein großer Spiegel, wie sie ihn sich gewünscht hatte. Immer noch fasziniert von den Wundern dieses Raumes, ging sie auf ihr Spiegelbild zu. Es war gleichzeitig tröstlich und schmerzlich ihr wirkliches Gesicht zu sehen. Die alten Zeiten kehrten zurück in ihr Bewusstsein und sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal trotz ihres jugendlichen Anblicks sehr alt. Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre Wange. Plötzlich stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht mehr allein im Spiegel war. Es war ein seltsames und zugleich äußerst tröstliches Gefühl Severus direkt hinter sich stehen zu sehen.

„Ich finde deinen Anblick überhaupt nicht zum Heulen, Minerva.", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Einem inneren Impuls folgend drehte sie sich zu ihm um und wollte ihn umarmen. Einfach nur ein wenig von jemandem beschützt werden, sich ein wenig geborgen fühlen. Doch sofort wurde ihr klar wen sie da umarmen wollte, denn Severus versteifte sich in dem Augenblick in dem sie ihn berührte. Als hätte sie sich verbrannt zuckte sie zurück.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte sie leise.

Er stand unbeweglich vor ihr, scheinbar unschlüssig, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Sie widerstand aus gutem Grund der Versuchung mit Hilfe von Leglimetik herauszufinden, was wohl in ihm vorgehen mochte. Er schien diese Bedenken nicht zu haben, denn er ging darauf ein als er sagte:

„Ich wurde seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr umarmt Minerva. Ich bin etwas aus der Übung.", seine Stimme klang rau und unsicher, doch hielt er fest den Augenkontakt.

Mit einem kleinen Schritt kam er Stück näher auf sie zu. Vorsichtig ganz langsam legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

„Komisch jetzt bin Carrow fast dankbar, dass er mich angegriffen hat?", murmelte sie.

Er sah sie fragend an und sie fuhr fort: „Ich hätte dich womöglich irgendwann umgebracht und dann hätte Dumbledores Säuredrops naschendes Portrait es irgendwann für notwendig erachtet mir die Wahrheit mitzuteilen. Und dann hätte ich bestimmt ein paar Gewissensbisse gehabt oder niemand hätte die Wahrheit erfahren."

Seine Züge verhärteten sich. „Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Es würde keine Rolle spielen."

Sie packte ihn kurz und kräftig an den Schulter und sagte: „Severus Snape es spielt durchaus eine entscheidende Rolle. Für mich und auch für Andere."

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen veränderte sich. Schmerz und Wut wurden von Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung verdrängt, so offensichtlich, dass Leglimentik auf einmal völlig überflüssig erschien. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung zog er sie enger an sich und küsste sie ganz sanft, sehr vorsichtig und abwartend.

Minerva war für einen Moment so überrascht, dass sie nicht wusste wie sie reagieren sollte. Eine ganze Reihe widersprüchlicher Gefühle machte sich in ihr breit. Die Anziehungskraft, die er in diesem Augenblick auf sie ausübte, rührte eindeutig nicht nur von ihrer Einsamkeit und Angst her. Ihr Verstand versuchte sich in dem ganzen Durcheinander sich Gehör zu verschaffen indem er ihr immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rief: ich küsse gerade Severus Snape"  
Ein Teil von ihr entgegnete jedoch: „Gerade deswegen!"

Minerva erwiderte zunächst ebenso vorsichtig, dann entschlossener seinen Kuss. Sie fühlte sich auf eigenartige Weise an das Bild erinnert, das sie in Snapes Geist gesehen hatte, als er sie Leglimentik lehrte. Genau wie dort klammerten sie sich nun aneinander. Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, verlangender.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, blickte sie sich gegenseitig etwas irritiert an.

„So schrecklich aus der Übung bist du nun auch wieder nicht!", bemerkte sie trocken.

„Ist wie Besen fliegen, man verlernt es nie wirklich.", erwiderte er.

„Ich behaupte, dass es nicht ganz dasselbe ist."

Für einen kurzen Moment standen sie einander schweigend gegenüber.

„Einen Knut für deine Gedanken.", sagte er.

„Seit wann fragst du?", gab sie lächelnd zurück.

Ihre Gesichter waren leicht gerötet und leuchteten im Schein der Kerzen. Er konnte sympathisch aussehen, wenn er einen nicht mit seinen Augen durchbohrte, sondern stattdessen Anlass zu ganz anderen Gedanken gab. Gedanken in denen man in seinen Augen verschwinden konnte, in eine bessere Welt nur für ein paar Augenblicke.

„Hältst du das für klug? Ich meine wir sind Kollegen und nun ja streng genommen bin ich alt genug um deine Mutter zu sein.", startete sie einen lahmen Widerstandsversuch als er erneut auf sie zutrat.

„Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass in Anbetracht der allgemeinen Situation Förmlichkeiten lächerlich sind.", wisperte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie küssten sich und Minerva vergaß alle Bedenken. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie alt sie war oder dass sie Kollegen waren.

Plötzlich bemerkten sie, noch völlig in einander verschlungen, dass der Raum der Wünsche seine Befähigung Gedanken zu lesen keineswegs verloren hatte. Nur ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt war ein gewaltiges Himmelbett erschienen.

Minerva musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Snape grinste zurück und murmelte dann in ihre Halsbeuge: „Er muss es ja wissen!"


	7. Kapitel 7

7

7. Dumbledores Armee

Sie lagen schweigend aneinander geschmiegt, beide unfähig ihre Gefühle zu äußern. Stattdessen wagten sie sich in stillschweigender Übereinkunft in den Geist des anderen vor und fanden darin Geborgenheit und Schutz.

„Kann man hier drinnen die Zeit anhalten?", fragte sie leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann müssen wir uns beeilen, wieder in unsere Räume zu kommen.", seufzte sie.

Severus nickte und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Im Licht der Kerzen nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, seinen sehnigen Oberkörper zu begutachten. Er war bei Weitem nicht so schmal, wie sie gedacht hatte. Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf sie. Etwas Schmerzliches lag in seinem Blick, als er die Beschwörungsformeln murmelte, die ihr wieder das Aussehen von Elektra Storm zurückgaben.

Sie zogen sich an und gingen gemeinsam rin wenig zögerlich zur Tür. Keiner von beiden hatte große Lust hinaus zu gehen.

„Glaubst du, dass wir den Raum überhaupt verlassen können?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Wir müssen.", entgegnete er knapp. „Ich gehe zuerst, warte ein paar Minuten bevor du gehst."

Er zögerte, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und schloss sie in die Arme. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen schwarzen Haaren. Beide schwiegen einhellig in ihrem gegenseitigen Verständnis. Vorsichtig löste er sich von ihr und ging durch die Tür.

Sie wartete einige Augenblicke, dann folgte sie ihm. Es war noch dunkel auf dem ausgestorbenen Korridor auf dem sie für einen Moment fröstelnd stehen blieb und sich unschlüssig umsah. Ein Blick zurück bestätigte ihr, was sie längst vermutet hatte. Die kleine Holztür war verschwunden. Bei dem Anblick der nackten Steinmauer stieg eine unerklärliche Leere in ihr auf.

Am nächsten Abend klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Severus stand vor ihr, doch ihre Wiedersehensfreude verkehrte sich schnell in Besorgnis, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Seine Züge waren aufs äußerste gespannt und er war noch bleicher als sonst. Sie öffnete ihm wortlos die Tür und lies ihn ein, woraufhin er an ihr vorbei stürmte mühsam.

„Deine verdammten Gryffendors. Wie heißt es doch so schön: Helden ohne Hirn.", knurrte er.

Minerva ahnte was er meinte. Sie hatte schon vor einer Weile „_Dumbledores Armee sucht noch Leute" _in tiefroter Leuchtschrift an die Wand geschrieben gesehen. Und auch wenn sie nicht umhin kam ein wenig stolz zu sein, hatte sie die Schrift natürlich entfernt. Es war gefährlich es den Geheimbund wiederzubeleben. Umbridge war eine Plage gewesen, doch sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was die Carrows mit den Mitgliedern der DA anstellen würden. Die beiden Geschwister wurden immer skrupelloser.  
Mit schaudern erinnerte sich Minerva an Nevilles Gesicht in der vergangenen Woche. Eines seiner Augen war gelb und lila angeschwollen, und auf seinem Gesicht waren Narben von Stichen gewesen, und so heruntergekommen, wie er insgesamt gewirkte hatte, musste sie annehmen, dass die sadistischen Geschwister ihm in letzter Zeit übel mitgespielt hatten. Sie hatte ihn am Donnerstag mit Absicht aus dem Raum geschickt und gehofft, dass er die Zeit nutzen würde um heimlich auf die Krankenstation, die neuerdings für alle Opfer der Carrows verboten war, zu gehen.  
Sie könnte jetzt mit Snape über eine Lösung dieses Problems reden, denn sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sehr bald wieder ein DA Mitglied Hilfe brauchen würde. Er war schließlich der Schulleiter.

„Du meinst die Wandschriften? Ja, ich weiß, ich habe auch schon einige entfernt. Nenn sie nicht so, sie kämpfen wenigstens.", sagte sie ruhig in der Hoffnung ihn ein wenig beschwichtigen zu können.

„Wollen sie wirklich die Carrows und Voldemort auf ihren Aufstand aufmerksam machen und sie zu einem Exempel zu inspirieren, eine Aufgabe, der sie sich hingebungsvoll widmen würden? Weißt du was dabei rauskommt, dass Voldemort glaubt, dass ich nicht mehr in der Lage bin diese Schule zu leiten und mich durch jemanden, nun sagen wir einfach unzivilisierteren ersetzt?"

„Nein, Severus. Aber ich glaube, dass ein Teil von Voldemorts Erfolg auf der Angst beruht, die er verbreitet, solange bis jeder glaubt es sei absolut unmöglich sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen. Ihre Kritzeleien stehen dem entgegen", versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Und was genau soll das bringen, mal abgesehen von der Inspiration der Carrows zu ein paar kreativen neuen Foltermethoden. Glaubst du wirklich sie können sich selbst beibringen gegen Todesser anzutreten. Dafür eignet sich der so genannte Unterricht zur ‚Verteidigung gegen' die dunklen Künste im Moment viel besser.", zischte er und der alte ihr wohlbekannte Snape funkelte ihr lauernd entgegen.

Sie wusste, dass es wenig Sinn machte mit ihm zu streiten, was ihn hierher gebracht hatte war die Sorge um die Schüler und in diesem Punkt waren sie sich beide einig. Abgesehen war zu erwarten gewesen, dass sein Drahtseilakt zwischen Voldemort und Hogwarts seinen Tribut zollte.

„Severus ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber ich habe sie nicht dazu angestiftet, wie du weißt bin ich eine von den bösen."

Er schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte er: „Ich sprach eigentlich auch nicht von den Schmierereien, die entferne ich Nacht für Nacht weitestgehend, bevor sie irgendjemand sieht. Nein, es ist viel heldenhafter. Ginny Weasly und dieser Depp von Longbottom sind in mein Büro und wollten das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor stehlen und wurden dabei von einem Carrow erwischt"

Betroffenes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Snape begann im Büro auf und ab zu tigern.

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es eine absolute Katastrophe gewesen wäre, hätten sie das gewagt und geschafft bevor ich das Schwert Potter übergab, zwingen sie mich jetzt zu handeln. Ich verliere mein Gesicht, wenn ich sie nicht bestrafe"

Er blieb vor ihr stehen. Sein Zorn hatte sich allmählich in Erschöpfung und Resignation verwandelt. Er sah müde aus, um seine Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gelegt und sein Kiefer war verkrampft. Er sah sie an, als warte er auf Lösung von ihr. Und zu ihrer eigenen Zufriedenheit hatte sie sogar eine zur Hand.

„Schick sie mit Hagrid in den verbotenen Wald. Nur die wenigsten wissen, dass das nicht allzu schlimm ist, wenn er dabei ist. Die Carrows am allerwenigsten, ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass er ihnen unheimlich ist, kein Wunder, so wie er sie ansieht", sagte sie und sah ihn abwartend an. „Übrigens wie hast du es geschafft ihn hier zu behalten, als Halbmenschen?"

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an, dann erwiderte er: „Ich habe glaubhaft versichert, dass die Schüler ihn fürchten, weil er sie zwingt gefährlich Tiere zu pflegen. Das war einfach, da musste ich nicht einmal wirklich lügen. Die Idee ist gut, solange er wirklich dafür sorgt das sie in einem Stück zurück kommen"

Dann stand er auf und ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen verließ er ihr Büro.

Sie blieb noch einige Augenblicke stehen und sah auf die zugeschlagene Tür, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern, sie hatte nicht erwartet ihn über Nacht zum Gentleman zu machen.

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihn nicht auf die Krankenflügelsache angesprochen hatte. Nun ja, vielleicht sollte man ihm auch die Gelegenheit geben ein Problem nach dem anderen zu lösen.

Als sie jedoch am nächsten Morgen das geschundene Gesicht Nevilles sah, war sie sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Neville legte in Sachen, die Carrows möglichst schnell auf die Palme bringen einen Ehrgeiz an den Tag, den sie ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Was jedoch nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass er die Situation in seinem blinden Aktionismus nur noch verkomplizierte. Amycus Carrow hatte sich ihr gegenüber lautstark beklagt, er würde die Moral in der Klasse verderben in dem er sich weigerte den Cruciatus anzuwenden und ihr grinsend erklärt, er hätte ihm gezeigt, was eine Harke ist und zwar anhand seines Gesichtes. Ihr war übel geworden Ekel darüber, dass dieser Mann es wagte das Wort Moral in den Mund zu nehmen und sie beschloss noch am selben Nachmittag mit Snape zu sprechen.

Das Snape sie so demonstrativ wohlwollend empfangen hatte, hatte den enormen Vorteil, dass sie jederzeit sein Büro betreten konnte ohne dass dies irgendjemanden verwunderte. Er blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf als sie den Raum betrat.

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die Carrowopfer in den Krankenflügel kommen, sonst behalten sie bleibende Schäden, Severus.", sagte sie ohne Umschweife.

Er stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und nickte. „Das habe ich längst getan. Ich habe den Stundenplan so aufgestellt, dass in Flittwicks, Sprouts und Sinistras Stunden die beiden Carrows ebenfalls Unterricht haben. Die Kollegen sind, wie ich zugeben muss, erstaunlich schnell dahinter gekommen und schicken die Schüler in ihren Stunden regelmäßig in den Krankenflügel. Sie tarnen die Heilungen, als offene Wunden, ziemlich geschickt", in seiner Stimme schwang eine Spur Anerkennung.

Minerva sah ihn sprachlos an und ihr wurde bewusst, warum Dumbledore ihm all die Jahre so bedenkenlos vertraut hatte. Es war nicht nur, dass er seine Treue mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt hatte, nein, er war auch fähiger, intelligenter und erfinderischer als sie geahnt hatte.

Sie schaute ihn bewundernd an, was er mit einem schmalen Lächeln quittierte, dann fuhr er in einer Art Telegramstil fort: „Longbottom überspannt allmählich den Bogen. Er hat gefragt, wie viel Muggelblut Alecto und ihr Bruder in sich haben. Ich werde ihn rauswerfen müssen. Ich habe bereits meinen Patronus an ihre Großmutter gesandt. Er wird sie warnen. Sie haben Dawlish zu ihr geschickt um sie dingfest zu machen. Wenn sie sich gut vorbereitet, kann sie es mit ihm aufnehmen. Er ist ein Idiot."

Minerva musste unwillkürlich grinsen, woraufhin er sie verwundert ansah.

„Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie Lupin mir erzählt hat, dass Neville seinen Snape-Irrwicht in den Kleidern seiner Großmutter hat aus dem Schrak kommen lassen. Ich hätte das damals zu gerne gesehen."

Auf seiner Stirn zeichnete sich eine ärgerliche Falte ab.

„Haha", sagte er trocken und kam wieder zum Thema zurück: „Hast du eine Ahnung was sie mit Terry Boot gemacht haben, der in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen rumposaunt hat, dass Potter angeblich in Gringotts einen großen Coup gelandet hat? Was ich übrigens für nicht besonders klug halte."

Er sah sie ihr fest in die Augen, dann sagte er eindringlich: „Sie haben ihn zusammengeschlagen. Einen Jungen haben sie gefoltert, weil er einen Erstklässler, der angekettet war, versucht hat zu befreien."

„Du hast Recht. Neville ist sicherer, wenn wir ihn der Schule verweisen. Dann kann er sich selbst nicht mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Was meinst du wie lange wir das noch so weiter geht?", fragte sie.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube nicht mehr lange. Voldemort will alle Muggelgeborenen von der Schule ausschließen und die Häuserauswahl abschaffen. Er hat große Pläne mit Hogwarts und will sie bald verwirklichen. Und ich denke, dass das der der richtige Zeitpunkt für deine Rückkehr wäre."

Seine Worte schienen durch den Raum und ihren Geist zu hallen.

„Wie soll das gehen, Severus?", frage sie heiser.

„Ich denke, dass diese Schule Professor McGonagall brauchen wird. Es bedarf dazu nur einer Umkehrung der Veränderungen, die wir vorgenommen haben und eines starken Illusionszaubers."

„Minerva", fuhr er fort, als er ihren ungläubigen Blick sah. „Wenn diese Situation über uns hereinbricht, wird niemand Fragen stellen, sie werden alle Hände voll zu tun haben die Schule zu verteidigen. Und sie werden dankbar sein dich zu haben. Denn anderenfalls, wird das Erste, was man mit dir macht, ein kurzer Prozess sein."

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Mach dir darum keine Gedanken", murmelte er nur und wollte wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch gehen.

Doch sie griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich weiß, dass du dich an eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit deinem eigenen Leben gegenüber gewöhnt hast …", begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie.

„Und genau deshalb bin ich immer noch am Leben.", sagte er entschlossen.

„Ich möchte aber, dass du trotzdem zur Kenntnis nimmst, dass es mir keineswegs gleichgültig ist, ob du überlebst." Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas, als sie das sagte.

Er sah sie schweigend an, als wüsste er nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Statt auf eine Entgegnung zu warten schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.


	8. Kapitel 8

7

8. Professor McGonagall ist zurück

Am nächsten Tag stürmte Snape in ihr Büro.

„Voldemort ist unterwegs.", sagte er mit leicht belegter Stimme und krempelte den Ärmel seines rechten Unterarmes hoch.

Im Schummerlicht ihres Büros konnte sie das Brandzeichen auf seiner Haut glühen sehen und der Anblick verwandelte ihren Magen in einen schweren Klumpen.

„Das heißt, dass sie Potter gefunden haben. Er ist hier, Minerva, im Schloss, sonst würde der dunkle Lord nicht kommen. Voldemort lässt die Carrows seit einiger Zeit am Ravenclawturm patrouillieren. Fang dort an nach ihm zu suchen."

Mit diesen Worten richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab auf sie und ein Schauer von Funken stob aus ihm hervor, der sie in eine Woge aus Licht hüllte. Sie blickte in den Spiegel an ihrem Schrank und erschrak. Da stand sie wieder, die alte Frau, die sie sich abgewöhnt hatte zu sein. Sie selbst hätte es nicht besser machen können. Minerva verharrte regungslos und starrte sich selbst an. Sie war wieder Professor Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und stellvertretende Schulleiterin an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und Mitglied im Orden des Phönix.

Snape kam auf sie zu, doch er berührte sie nicht.

„Was auch immer geschieht, vergiss niemals: Ich bin ab jetzt wieder dein Feind. Wir werden diese Illusion noch ein letztes Mal heraufbeschwören, sobald du Potter gefunden hast und dann verlasse ich die Schule. Du musst mir dafür einen Grund liefern Minerva. Es muss glaubhaft sein. Wenn Voldemort zu früh, erfährt wo ich stehe haben wir keine Chance. Wir müssen miteinander in Kontakt bleiben", sagte er eindringlich.

Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft und formte leuchtende Zeichen in der Luft, die sich um ihrer beider Köpfe schwangen. Das leuchtend silberblaue Licht blendete ihre Augen und sie spürte wie es begann, in einem warmen Strom in ihren Kopf einzudringen.

„Lass mich sofort wissen, wenn du Potter gefunden hast.", sie hörte Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf widerhallen, wenn man es denn hören nennen konnte. Denn sie hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass ihre Ohren selbst an diesem Vorgang beteiligt waren.

„Wie soll ich Potter finden?", fragte sie, doch er legte nur seine Finger auf ihre Lippen, wie um sie zu verschließen.

„Mindestens ein Carrow muss bei ihm sein. Sie haben Alarm geschlagen", schwirrte seine Stimme durch ihren Geist.

Für einen Moment standen sie einfach nur da. Minerva zögerte sich umzudrehen. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, ihn zum letzten Mal zu sehen.

„Du musst gehen!"

Sie nickte und streckte die Hand vorsichtig nach ihm aus, lies sie dann jedoch wieder sinken, als sie die Falten und Altersflecken darauf sah. Snape jedoch ergriff sie und hielt sie fest in den seinen.

„Vergiss nicht, das ist nur eine Illusion.", sagte er, dann lies er sie los und sie verlies das Büro.

Sie rannte durch die leeren Korridore des Schlosses. Ihr Puls raste, doch für eine Frau von 70 Jahren war sie erstaunlich schnell. Seine Worte klangen ihr noch immer im Gedächtnis.

„ … das ist nur einen Illusion"

Sie sah alt aus, doch sie fühlte und bewegte sich noch immer wie die Frau mittleren Alters, die sie bis vor einigen Minuten noch gewesen war. Etwas außer Atem kam sie am Ravenclaw Turm an und sah bereits Amycus Carrow an die Tür hämmern und den Namen seiner Schwester rufen.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie da tun, Professor Carrow?", fragte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Ich versuche - durch diese - verdammte Tür - zu kommen!", rief Amycus.

Dann drehte er sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck um und starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Was tun Sie denn hier, Sie alte Hexe? Sollten sie nicht auf dem Schulacker verrotten?", geiferte er mit einem eindeutig panischen Quieken in der Stimme, das seine Unsicherheit verriet.

Mit einem erneuten Blick auf die Tür schien er sich seines eigentlichen Anliegens zu entsinnen und dies offenbar für wichtiger zu befinden als ihre Reinkarnation.

„Gehen Sie und holen Sie Flitwick! Holen Sie ihn, damit er die Tür öffnet, sofort!"

„Aber ist nicht Ihre Schwester dort drin?", fragte Minerva. „Hat Professor Flitwick sie nicht auf Ihre dringende Bitte hin eingelassen, heute früher am Abend? Vielleicht kann sie Ihnen die Tür öffnen? Dann müssten Sie nicht das halbe Schloss aufwecken."

Das war ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen, doch es war anzunehmen das Voldemort Vorkehrungen treffen würde, wenn er annahm Potter würde sich in diesem Turm blicken lassen. Angespannte wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.

„Die antwortet ja nicht, Sie alter Besen! Machen _Sie _doch auf! Na los! Tun Sie's, und zwar sofort!"

„Gewiss, wenn Sie es wünschen", sagte Minerva mit schneidender Kälte.

Ein sanfter Schlag des Türklopfers war zu hören und die melodische Stimme fragte erneut: „Wo gehen verschwundene Gegenstände hin?"

Die Antwort auf diese Frage fiel ihr leicht, wo sie sich doch in den letzten Wochen so oft, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, gewünscht hatte einfach zu verschwinden.

„Ins Nicht-Sein, das heißt in alles", antwortete sie.

„Hübsch gesagt", erwiderte der Adler-Türklopfer und die Tür schwang auf.

Die wenigen Ravenclaws, die noch da waren, spurteten zur Treppe, als Amycus, mit dem Zauberstab fuchtelnd, über die Schwelle stürmte. Amycus winzige Augen richteten sich sofort auf die reglos am Boden ausgestreckte Alecto. Voll Zorn und Angst schrie er auf.

„Was haben sie getan, diese kleinen Bälger?", schrie er. „Die kriegen alle miteinander den Cruciatus von mir zu spüren, bis sie mir verraten, wer das war - und was wird bloß der Dunkle Lord sagen?", kreischte er über seiner Schwester stehend und schlug sich mit der Faust gegen die Stirn.

„Er ist uns entwischt und die haben sie jetzt auch noch umgebracht!"

„Sie steht lediglich unter einem Schockzauber", sagte Minerva ungeduldig. Sie bückte sich um Alecto zu untersuchen.

„Sie wird bald wieder bei bester Gesundheit sein.", erklärte sie Amycus.

Denn, wenn sie etwas anderes gesagt hätte, das war ihr klar, hätte er wahrscheinlich wahllos irgendeinen Ravenclaw gepackt und so lange gefoltert bis er den Verstand verlor.

Doch offenbar war nicht ihr aktueller Gesundheitszustand, sondern eher dessen Prognosen der Hauptgrund für seine Besorgnis.

„Nein, zum Henker noch mal, wird sie nicht!", brüllte Amycus. „Nicht, wenn der Dunkle Lord sie zu fassen kriegt! Sie hat doch nach ihm gerufen, ich hab gespürt, wie mein Mal gebrannt hat, und er glaubt, dass wir Potter haben!"

„Potter haben?", sagte Minerva scharf.

Amycus durfte auf keinen Fall ahnen, dass sie damit gerechnet hatte.

„Was soll das heißen, Potter haben?"

Doch Amycus war viel zu aufgebracht und hoffnungslos überfordert mit der Situation, um sich Gedanken über die Gründe für ihr Erscheinen zu machen.

„Er hat uns gesagt, dass Potter vielleicht versucht, in den Ravenclaw-Turm rein zu kommen, und dass wir ihn rufen sollen, wenn wir ihn gefasst haben!"

„Warum sollte Potter versuchen, in den Ravenclaw-Turm hineinzukommen? Potter gehört in mein Haus!"

In ihrer Stimme voller Zweifel und Wut war ein leiser Anflug von Stolz nicht zu überhören.

„Wir haben gesagt gekriegt, dass er vielleicht hier rein kommt!", sagte Carrow. „Keine Ahnung, warum, woher auch?"

Minerva lies ihre glänzenden Knopfaugen unauffällig durch den Raum wandern.

„Wir können es auf die Kinder schieben", sagte Amycus und sein schweineähnliches Gesicht wirkte plötzlich verschlagen.

„Jaah, das machen wir. Wir sagen, dass Alecto von den Kindern überfallen wurde, von diesen Kindern da oben", er blickte hoch zu der Sternendecke in Richtung Schlafsäle, „und wir sagen, die hätten sie gezwungen, auf ihr Mal zu drücken, und deshalb hat er einen falschen Alarm gekriegt ... dann kann er die bestrafen. Paar Kinder mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon für 'n Unterschied?"

„Nur den Unterschied zwischen Wahrheit und Lüge, Mut und Feigheit", sagte Minerva, die erblasst war, „kurz, einen Unterschied, den Sie und Ihre Schwester offen bar nicht zu schätzen wissen. Aber lassen Sie mich eines absolut klarstellen. Sie werden Ihre vielen Unzulänglichkeiten nicht den Schülern von Hogwarts in die Schuhe schieben. Das werde ich nicht zulassen."

Ihr gesamter Hass auf diesen dummen, rohen und niederträchtigen Idioten kochte in dem Moment über, in dem er tatsächlich versuchen wollte, den Zorn Voldemorts auf die Schüler zu lenken, um selbst mit heiler Haut davon zu kommen.

„Wie bitte?"

Amycus trat vor, bis er ihr unangenehm nahe war, sein Gesicht Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Sie weigerte sich, zurückzuweichen, und blickte stattdessen auf ihn hinab, als wäre er etwas Widerliches, das sie an einer Klobrille klebend gefunden hatte.

„Es geht nicht darum, was _Sie _zulassen, Minerva McGonagall. Ihre Zeit ist vorbei. Jetzt haben wir hier das Kommando, und Sie werden mich unterstützen, oder Sie bezahlen den Preis."

Und er spuckte ihr ins Gesicht.

Noch bevor sie ihren Zauberstab ziehen konnte um ihm eine lebenslängliche Ganzkörperklammer aufzuhalsen, hatte sich in ihren Augenwinkeln etwas bewegt. Harry Potter zerrte seinen Tarnumhang von sich, hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Das hätten Sie nicht tun sollen."

Als Amycus herumwirbelte, rief Harry: _„Crucio!"_

Der Todesser wurde von den Füßen gerissen. Er krümmte sich in der Luft wie ein Ertrinkender, schlug, um sich und heulte vor Schmerz, und dann donnerte er mit einem Knirschen und Splittern in die Scheibe eines Bücherschranks und brach bewusstlos am Boden zusammen.

„Ich hab verstanden, was Bellatrix meinte", sagte der Junge, dessen Gesicht leicht gerötet war, „man muss es auch wirklich so meinen."

„Potter!", flüsterte Professor sie und griff sich ans Herz.

„Potter - Sie sind hier!"

Mühsam rang sie um Fassung.

„Potter, das war töricht!"

Die Hauslehrerin in ihr zwang sie förmlich, ihn trotz aller zusätzlichen Sympathiepunkte, die er sich gerade verdient hatte, zurechtzuweisen. Er hatte fahrlässig seine Tarnung aufgegeben. Für einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, warum er sich nicht wunderte, dass sie hier war. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass er nicht wissen konnte dass sie offiziell tot war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den um sie herumstehenden Ravenclaw, die sie fassungslos anstarrten.

„Er hat Sie angespuckt", sagte Harry.

„Potter, ich - das war sehr - sehr _ritterlich _von Ihnen - aber ist Ihnen nicht klar -?"

„O doch", versicherte ihr Harry.

„Professor McGonagall, Voldemort ist auf dem Weg."

Mit einem Mal tauchte Luna Lovegood, die die ganze Zeit weiterhin unter dem Tarnumhang gesteckt haben musste auf und sagte: „Oh, dürfen wir jetzt den Namen sagen?" und machte dabei eine nur mäßig interessierte Miene.

Minerva erschrak. Potter schien einen Club der Geächteten gegründet zu haben. Es würde viel schwieriger werden die Schüler aus der Schule zu bekommen, als sie gedacht hatte, betrachtete man die Tatsache, dass einige von ihnen ganz oben auf Voldemorts Abschussliste standen. Sie klammerte sich an den Kragen ihres alten schottengemusterten Morgenmantels und lies sich auf einen Sessel fallen.

„Ich glaube, es ist egal, wie wir ihn nennen", sagte Harry zu Luna, „er weiß schon, wo ich bin."

Als er das sagte fiel ihr ein, was Snape gesagte hatte.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden!", dachte sie und versuchte dabei, obwohl sie sich etwas seltsam vorkam, möglichst laut zu denken.

„Gut!", echote es zurück.

„Sie müssen fliehen", flüsterte Professor McGonagall. „Sofort, Potter, so rasch wie möglich!"

Sie wusste nur eines sicher, der Junge durfte niemals in die Hände des dunklen Lords geraten.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Harry. „Es gibt etwas, das ich tun muss. Professor, wissen Sie, wo das Diadem von Ravenclaw ist?"

„Das D-Diadem von Ravenclaw? Natürlich nicht - ist es nicht seit Jahrhunderten verschollen?" Sie setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin. „Potter, es war Wahnsinn, heller Wahnsinn, dass Sie das Schloss betreten haben -"

„Ich musste es tun", sagte Harry. „Professor, hier ist etwas versteckt, das ich finden soll, und es _könnte _das Diadem sein - wenn ich nur mit Professor Flitwick sprechen könnte -"

Ein Geräusch war zu hören, Glas klirrte: Amycus kam wie der zu sich. Ehe Harry oder Luna etwas tun konnten, erhob sich Minerva, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den schwer angeschlagenen Todesser und sagte: _„Imperio."_

Die Zeiten in denen sie versuchen musste ihn milde zu stimmen oder noch schlimmer Sympathie zu heucheln waren vorbei und es verschaffte ihr eine ungeheure Genugtuung einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf ihn anzuwenden.

Amycus stand auf, ging hinüber zu seiner Schwester, hob ihren Zauberstab auf, schleppte sich dann gehorsam zu ihr selbst hinüber und überreichte ihr den Zauberstab mit samt seinem eigenen. Dann legte er sich auf den Boden neben Alecto. Sie schwang erneut ihren Zauberstab, und ein schimmerndes, silbernes Stück Seil erschien aus dem Nichts, schlang sich um die Carrows und band sie fest zusammen.

„Potter", sagte sie und wandte sich wie der Harry zu, mit großartiger Gleichgültigkeit dem Geschick der Carrows gegenüber, „wenn Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, tatsächlich weiß, dass Sie hier sind -"

Doch er schien sie gar nicht zu hören. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, als wäre er in Trance.

„Potter, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte sie.

Er schien allmählich zu sich zu kommen und klammerte sich an Lunas Schulter, um sich im Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Die Zeit wird knapp, Voldemort kommt näher. Professor, ich handle nach Dumbledores Anordnungen, ich muss das finden, was ich für ihn finden soll! Aber wir müssen die Schüler rausschaffen, während ich das Schloss durchsuche - ich bin es, den Voldemort haben will, aber es wird ihn nicht kümmern, ob er ein paar mehr oder weniger umbringt, nicht jetzt -"

Sein Gesicht hatte einen entschlossenen und harten Zug angenommen. Sie stellte fest, dass die lange Zeit auf der Flucht ihn verändert hatte. Er war kein Kind mehr.

„Sie handeln nach _Dumbledores _Anordnungen?", wiederholte sie und Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Es gab also einen rettenden Plan und sie würde alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun Potter dabei zu unterstützen ihn zu verwirklichen. Dann richtete sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

„Wir werden die Schule gegen Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, sichern, während Sie nach diesem - diesem Gegenstand suchen."

„Ist das möglich?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte Minerva trocken, „wir Lehrer sind ziemlich gut in Zauberei, wissen Sie. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass wir ihn eine Zeit lang aufhalten können, wenn wir alle unsere gesamten Kräfte einsetzen. - und wenn sich Hogwarts nun, da der Dunkle Lord vor den Toren steht, für eine Belagerung rüstet, wäre es tatsächlich ratsam, so viele Unschuldige wie möglich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Da das Flohnetzwerk unter Beobachtung steht und Apparieren auf dem Gelände unmöglich ist -"

„Es gibt einen Weg", sagte Harry rasch und berichtete von dem Tunnel, der in den Eberkopf führte.

Sie war erleichtert, wenn Potter den Gang bereits kannte, brauchten sie Neville nicht mehr zu suchen, sie würden den Ausgang auch so finden.

„Potter, wir sprechen hier von Hunderten von Schülern -", wandte sie ein, bei dem Gedanken, dass dies ihre einzige Möglichkeit sein sollte alle Schüler aus der Schule zu schaffen.

„Ich weiß, Professor, aber wenn Voldemort und die Todesser sich auf die Grenzen der Schule konzentrieren, wird sie jemand, der aus dem Eberkopf disappariert, nicht interessieren."

„Da ist etwas dran", stimmte sie zu.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Carrows, und ein silbernes Netz fiel über ihre gefesselten Körper, schlang sich um sie und zog sie hoch unter die blau-goldene Decke, wo sie wie zwei große hässliche Meerungeheuer vor sich hin baumelten.

„Kommen Sie. Wir müssen die anderen Hauslehrer alarmieren. Sie ziehen am besten wieder diesen Umhang an."

Sie marschierte zur Tür und hob dabei ihren Zauberstab empor. Aus seiner Spitze brachen drei silberne Katzen mit Brillenzeichnung um die Augen hervor. Die Patroni rannten geschmeidig voraus und erfüllten die Wendeltreppe mit silbrigem Licht, während sie selbst, Harry und Luna nach unten zurückeilten.

Sie jagten durch die Korridore und ein Patronus nach dem anderen verließ sie; Minervas schottengemusterter Morgenmantel raschelte über den Boden, und Harry und Luna hasteten unter dem Tarnumhang hinter ihr her.

Sie waren zwei weitere Stockwerke hinabgestiegen, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren. Sie blieb stehen, hob ihren Zauberstab, bereit zum Duell, und sagte:

„Wer da?"

Ihre Gedanken rasten, keiner der Carrows konnte sich so schnell und ohne Zauberstab befreit haben.

„Ich bin es", sagte eine leise Stimme.

Alles in ihr krampfte sich zusammen. Hinter einer Rüstung trat Severus Snape hervor und hielt seinen Zauberstab kampfbereit.

„Wo sind die Carrows?", fragte er ruhig.

Sie es hasste. Sie dachte sehnsüchtig an Zeiten, in denen sie niemandem mehr irgendetwas vorspielen musste.

„Vermutlich dort, wo immer Sie die beiden auch hinbefohlen haben, Severus", sagte sie.

„Ich habe den Jungen.", teilte sie ihm im Geiste mit.

Snape trat näher, und sein Blick huschte über sie und durch die Luft um sie herum.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck", sagte Snape, „dass Alecto einen Eindringling gefasst hätte."

„Tatsächlich?", erwiderte sie. „Und was vermittelte Ihnen diesen Eindruck?"

Snape winkelte leicht seinen linken Arm an, wo das Dunkle Mal in seine Haut gebrannt war.

„Oh, aber natürlich", erwiderte Professor McGonagall. „Todesser wie Sie haben ihre ganz eigenen Mittel und Wege, miteinander in Verbindung zu treten, das hatte ich vergessen."

„Zum Glück haben wir die auch.", dachte sie und sah ihn an.

Snape tat, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Seine Augen suchten immer noch die Luft rund um sie ab, und er kam allmählich näher, scheinbar ohne richtig wahrzunehmen, was er tat.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass Sie heute Nacht an der Reihe sind, in den Korridoren zu patrouillieren, Minerva."

„Haben Sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden?"

„Ich frage mich, was Sie zu so später Stunde aus dem Bett geholt haben könnte."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte eine Ruhestörung vernommen", sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Wirklich? Aber es scheint alles still zu sein."

Snape sah ihr in die Augen. Und sie dachte: „Pass auf, ich greife dich gleich an."

„Haben Sie Harry Potter gesehen, Minerva? Wenn ja, muss ich nämlich darauf bestehen -"

Minerva bewegte sich schneller als, sie es sich selbst zugetraut hätte: Ihr Zauberstab peitschte durch die Luft, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie, Severus müsse bewusstlos zusammenbrechen, doch er war mit seinem Schildzauber so flink, dass sie aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen wurde. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab zu einer Fackel an der Wand, die aus ihrer Halterung flog. Sie hatte geahnt, dass er einen Kampf vortäuschen würde, aber sie konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie irgendwie auch richtig kämpften.

Sie hoffte nur, dass Potter nicht bei dem ritterlichen Versuch sie zu unterstützen noch tatsächlich Unheil anrichtete. Doch er wurde stattdessen von Luna von den herabschießenden Flammen weggezogen, aus denen ein Feuerring wurde, der den Korridor er füllte und wie ein Lasso auf Snape zuflog.

Angespannt beobachtete sie, was er aus der Attacke machte, jederzeit bereit ihren Zauber aufzuheben.

Doch sie hätte ahnen müssen, dass er mit seinem Latein noch lange nicht am Ende war. Aus dem Feuer wurde eine große, schwarze Schlange, die sie selbst so schnell sie konnte zu Rauch zersprengte, der sich in Sekundenschnelle umformte und verdichtete und zu einer Horde angriffslustiger Dolche wurde. Im Grunde nur ein dramatische Effekt, denn die Messer waren wie alles andere nur Illusionen. Snape entwich ihnen, indem er eine Rüstung vor seinen Körper riss. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie erleichtert, dass Potter hinlänglich damit beschäftigt war Luna vor den vermeintlichen Attacken zu schützen.

„Minerva?", sagte eine Quiekstimme. Sie sah die Professoren Flitwick und Sprout in ihren Nachthemden den Korridor entlang auf sie zu rennen, während der gewaltige Professor Slughorn ihnen hinter herkeuchte. Sie hatten schneller auf ihren Patronus reagiert, als sie erwartet hatte. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass der Patronus eigentlich keine lebende Herrin mehr hatte. Doch allein seine Existenz schien Beweis genug für ihre Echtheit zu sein.

„Nein!", quiekte Flitwick und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Sie werden in Hogwarts nicht weiter morden!"

Flitwicks Zauber traf die Rüstung, hinter der Snape Schutz gesucht hatte: Scheppernd erwachte sie zum Leben. Snape kämpfte sich aus dem Zangengriff ihrer Arme frei und ließ sie auf seine Angreifer fliegen. Harry und Luna mussten seitwärts hechten, um ihr auszuweichen, dann krachte sie gegen die Wand und zersprang.

Jetzt wurde es brenzlig, denn keiner ihrer Kollegen dachte daran nur Show zu machen. Das hatte wohl auch Severus realisiert und er ergriff die geplante Flucht, seine Kollegen verfolgten ihn, dicht auf den Fersen.

Minerva rief ihm noch zweimal: „Feigling! FEIGLING!" hinterher, wofür er sie sicher, dessen war sie sich bewusst, für ein paar Momente hassen würde.

„Was ist passiert, was ist passiert?", fragte Luna, die ihnen nachgehetzt kam.

Gemeinsam standen Flitwick, Sprout und sie vor dem zertrümmerten Fenster.

„Er ist gesprungen", sagte Minerva.

„Sie meinen, er ist _tot?" _

Harry stürzte zum Fenster, ohne auf Flitwick und Sprout zu achten, die bei seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen erschrocken aufschrien.

„Nein, er ist nicht tot", sagte Minerva. „Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore trug er immer noch einen Zauberstab ... und er hat offenbar ein paar Tricks von seinem Meister gelernt."

Es tat weh das zu sagen, doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich streng an Severus Anweisungen zu halten. Obwohl er nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt hatte ihr deren Sinn zu erklären.

Sie konnte in der Ferne eine fledermausartige Gestalt durch die Dunkelheit auf die Grenzmauer zufliegen sehen. Hinter ihnen waren schwere Schritte und heftiges Schnaufen zu hören: Slughorn war gerade angekommen.

„Harry!", keuchte er und rieb sich die riesige Brust unter seinem smaragdgrünen Seidenpyjama. „Mein lieber Junge ... was für eine Überraschung ... Minerva, ich bitte Sie, erklären Sie ... Severus ... was ...?"

„Unser Schulleiter macht eine kurze Pause", sagte Professor McGonagall und deutete auf das snapeförmige Loch im Fenster.

„Professor!", rief Harry, die Hände an seiner Stirn. „Professor, wir müssen die Schule verbarrikadieren, er kommt jetzt!"

Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, woher er das so genau wusste. Doch sie entschied, dass dies nicht der passende Augenblick, das zu erfragen.

„Na schön. Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist auf dem Weg hierher", erklärte sie den anderen Lehrern.

Sprout und Flitwick stockte der Atem; von Slughorn war ein schweres Stöhnen zu hören.

„Potter hat auf Dumbledores Anordnung etwas im Schloss zu erledigen. Wir müssen sämtliche Schutzzauber, die wir aufbieten können, in Stellung bringen, während Potter tut, was er tun muss."

„Ihnen ist natürlich klar, dass nichts von alldem Du-weißt-schon-wen auf Dauer fernhalten kann?", quiekte Flitwick.

„Aber wir können ihn aufhalten", sagte Professor Sprout.

„Danke, Pomona", sagte Professor McGonagall, und sie tauschten einen Blick von grimmigem Einverständnis.

Alle schienen, genau wie Snape gesagte hatte, so mit der Verteidigung der Schule beschäftigt zu sein, dass sie ihre Rückkehr nahezu selbstverständlich hinnahmen.

„Ich schlage vor, wir treffen die grundlegenden Schutzmaßnahmen rund um das Schloss, dann rufen wir unsere Schüler zusammen und versammeln uns in der Großen Halle. Die meisten müssen in Sicherheit gebracht werden, doch wenn von den Volljährigen welche bleiben und kämpfen wollen, soll ten sie, denke ich, die Gelegenheit bekommen.", sagte sie.

„Einverstanden", sagte Professor Sprout und eilte bereits zur Tür. „Mein Haus und ich erwarten Sie in zwanzig Minuten in der Großen Halle."

Und während sie davonrannte, konnten sie sie murmeln hören: „Tentakula. Teufelsschlinge. Und Snargaluff-Kokons ... ja, ich würde zu gern sehen, wie die Todesser dagegen kämpfen."

„Ich kann von hier aus agieren", sagte Flitwick, und obwohl er kaum etwas durch das kaputte Fenster erkennen konnte, zielte er mit dem Zauberstab nach draußen und begann hoch komplizierte Beschwörungen zu murmeln.

Augenblicklich schwoll ein sonderbares Brausen an, als ob Flitwick die Kräfte des Windes über dem Gelände entfesselt hätte.

„Professor", sagte Harry und näherte sich dem kleinen Zauberkunstmeister, „Professor, Verzeihung, dass ich Sie unterbreche, aber es ist wichtig. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wo das Diadem von Ravenclaw ist?"

„_... Protego horribilis_das Diadem von Ravenclaw?", quiekte Flitwick. „Etwas mehr Weisheit ist nie verkehrt, Potter, aber ich denke kaum, dass es in _dieser _Situation besonders nützlich wäre!"

„Ich meinte nur - wissen Sie, wo es ist? Haben Sie es je gesehen?" Harrys Stimme hatte einen ungeduldigen, ja drängenden Tonfall angenommen.

„Gesehen? Niemand hat es seit Menschengedenken gesehen! Es ist schon seit langem verschollen, Junge!"

„Wir treffen Sie und Ihre Ravenclaws in der Großen Halle, Filius!", sagte Minerva und winkte Harry und Luna, ihr zu folgen.

Doch Flitwick lies mit einem Mal die Hände sinken und sah sie an, als hätte er sie erst just in diesem Augenblick wirklich erkannt. Seine lebhaften Augen hüpften und funkelten als er rief:

„Minerva, du bist zurück! Wie ist das möglich?"

Sie sah ihn nur lächelnd an und sagte: „Filius, du hat doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt ich ließe mich wirklich von einem Feigling, wie ihm töten. Ich musste nur für eine Weile verschwinden. Aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt das zu erklären.

Er nickte und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu.

Sie hatten gerade die Tür erreicht, als Slughorn mit polternder Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Meine Güte!", japste er, blass und verschwitzt und mit zitterndem Walrossbart. „Was für ein Theater! Ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob das klug ist, Minerva. Er findet ganz bestimmt einen Weg herein, verstehen Sie, und jeder, der versucht hat, ihn zu behindern, wird in schrecklichster Gefahr sein -"

Ekel stieg in ihr hoch, ob der windigen Feigheit ihres Kollegen.

„Ich erwarte auch Sie und die Slytherins in zwanzig Minuten in der Großen Halle", sagte sie entschlossen. „Wenn Sie mit Ihren Schülern fortgehen wollen, werden wir Sie nicht aufhalten. Aber wenn irgendwer von Ihnen versucht, unseren Widerstand zu sabotieren oder in diesem Schloss die Waffen gegen uns zu erheben, dann, Horace, werden wir uns auf Leben und Tod duellieren."

„Minerva!", sagte er entsetzt.

„Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, dass das Haus Slytherin entscheidet, wem seine Treue gilt", unterbrach ihn Professor McGonagall. „Gehen Sie und wecken Sie Ihre Schüler, Horace.", wies sie ihn an und rauschte davon, gefolgt von Harry und Luna.

Sie stellte sich in die Mitte des Korridors und hob den Zauberstab. Sie würde die Schule selbst auffordern sich zu verteidigen, so wie es ihre Gründer vorgesehen hatten, im Fall, dass Hogwarts angegriffen würde.

„_Piertotum - _oh, um Himmels willen, Filch, nicht jetzt

Der alte Hausmeister war gerade herbeigehumpelt und rief: „Schüler nicht in ihren Betten! Schüler in den Korridoren!"

„Das hat auch seine Richtigkeit, Sie Armleuchter!", rief sie. „Nun gehen Sie und tun Sie was Vernünftiges! Suchen Sie Peeves!"

„P-Peeves?", stammelte Filch, als ob er den Namen noch nie gehört hätte.

„Ja, _Peeves, _Sie Dummkopf, _Peeves! _Beschweren Sie sich nicht schon seit einem Vierteljahrhundert über ihn? Gehen Sie und holen Sie ihn, sofort!"

Filch dachte offensichtlich, sie habe den Verstand verloren, humpelte aber dennoch mit eingezogenen Schultern und leise vor sich hin brabbelnd davon.

„Und jetzt - _piertotum locomotorl", _rief sie.

Und im ganzen Korridor sprangen die Statuen und Rüstungen von ihren Sockeln, und aus dem dröhnenden Lärm in den höheren und tieferen Stockwerken war zu schließen, dass ihre Gefährten überall im Schloss das Gleiche getan hatten.

„Hogwarts ist in Gefahr!", rief Minerva und ihre Stimme schallte magisch durch das gesamte Schloss. „Besetzt die Grenzen, beschützt uns, erfüllt eure Pflicht unserer Schule gegenüber!"

Scheppernd und schreiend stürmte die Horde von Statuen an ihnen vorüber: manche von ihnen kleiner, manche größer als lebendige Menschen. Es waren auch Tiere darunter, und die klirrenden Rüstungen schwangen Schwerter und Ketten mit Morgensternen.

„Nun, Potter", sagte Minerva „Sie und Miss Lovegood kehren am besten zu Ihren Freunden zurück und brin gen sie in die Große Halle - ich werde die anderen Gryffindors wecken."

Sie trennten sich oben auf dem nächsten Treppenabsatz. Auf ihrem Weg in den Gryffindor - Turm konnte sie hören wie sich der Ruf: „Das war Potter!", wie ein Lauffeuer im ganzen Schloss ausbreitete. Die Schlacht um Hogwarts hatte begonnen.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle war dunkel und mit Sternen übersät, und darunter saßen, an den vier langen Haus tischen, zerzaust wirkende Schüler, manche in Reiseumhängen, andere in Morgenmänteln. Hier und dort leuchteten die perlweißen Gestalten der Schulgespenster.

Jedes Auge, ob lebend oder tot, war auf Minerva gerichtet. Sie sprach sie von dem Podium an der Stirnseite der Halle aus. Hinter ihr standen die verbliebenen Lehrer, darunter der Palomino-Zentaur Firenze und die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, die gekommen waren, um zu kämpfen.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl unter ihnen zu stehen, unter Freunden. Seite an Seite mit ihnen für etwas zu kämpfen an das sie glaubte.

„... Mr Filch und Madam Pomfrey werden die Evakuierung beaufsichtigen. Vertrauensschüler, wenn ich das Signal gebe, scharen Sie die Schüler Ihres Hauses um sich und führen sie geordnet zum gemeinsamen Treffpunkt."

Viele der Schülerinnen und Schüler wirkten wie versteinert, doch Ernie Macmillan am Hufflepuff-Tisch stand auf und schrie:

„Und was, wenn wir hierbleiben und kämpfen wollen?"

Es gab vereinzelten Beifall.

„Wer volljährig ist, kann bleiben", sagte sie.

„Was ist mit unseren Sachen?", rief ein Mädchen am Ravenclaw-Tisch. „Unseren Koffern, unseren Eulen?"

Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde die Geduld verlieren. Wie konnten tatsächlich einige Schüler an ihre Federn und Pergamentrollen denken, wenn man ihnen gerade gesagte hatte, dass Lord Voldemort vor den Toren der Schule stand. Sie zwang sich mit Gewalt zur Ruhe.

„Es bleibt keine Zeit, Habseligkeiten einzusammeln", antwortete sie dem Mädchen. „Wichtig ist, dass ihr hier sicher raus kommt."

„Wo ist Professor Snape?", schrie ein Mädchen vom Slytherin-Tisch.

„Er hat, wie man so schön sagt, die Fliege gemacht!", antwortete Professor McGonagall, und großer Jubel brach bei den Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws aus.

„Nun", dachte sie, „er wird nie einen Beliebtheitswettbewerb gewinnen."

„Wir haben bereits Schutzzauber um das Schloss herum aufgebaut", fuhr sie fort. „aber sie werden vermutlich nicht lange halten, wenn wir sie nicht verstärken. Ich muss euch daher bitten, zügig und ruhig hinaus zugehen und zu tun, was eure Vertrauensschüler -"

Aber ihre letzten Worte gingen unter, als eine andere Stimme durch den Raum hallte. Sie war hoch, kalt und klar. Woher sie kam, war nicht auszumachen; sie schien aus den Wänden selbst hervorzudringen. Wie das Ungeheuer, das sie einst befehligt hatte, mochte sie vielleicht seit Jahrhunderten dort geschlummert haben.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr euch bereitmacht zum Kampf."

Einige Schüler schrien, manche klammerten sich aneinander und sahen sich voller Entsetzen nach der Herkunft der Stimme um.

„Eure Bemühungen sind zwecklos. Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen. Ich will euch nicht töten. Ich habe Hochachtung vor den Lehrern von Hogwarts. Ich will kein magisches Blut vergießen."

Jetzt herrschte Stille in der Halle, jene Art von Stille, die gegen das Trommelfell drückt, die zu gewaltig scheint, als dass Mauern sie eindämmen könnten.

„Gebt mir Harry Potter", sagte Voldemorts Stimme, „und keinem soll ein Leid geschehen. Gebt mir Harry Potter und ich werde die Schule unversehrt lassen. Gebt mir Harry Potter und ihr sollt belohnt werden. - Ihr habt Zeit bis Mitternacht."

In Minervas Kopf hallte Severus Stimme laut: „Das dürft ihr nicht tun, sonst war alles umsonst."

Abermals wurden sie von der Stille verschluckt. Sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich, alle Augen in der Halle schienen sich auf Harry gerichtet zu haben und ihn im grellen Licht Tausender unsichtbarer Strahlen zu bannen. Dann stand eine Gestalt am Slytherin-Tisch auf, und als sie ihren schlotternden Arm erhob, erkannte sie Pansy Parkinson, die schrie:

„Aber da ist er doch! Potter ist _hier! _Jemand soll ihn fest halten!"

Ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, kam gewaltige Bewegung auf. Die Gryffindors vor Potter hatten sich erhoben und blieben nicht ihm, sondern den Slytherins zugewandt stehen. Dann standen die Hufflepuffs auf und fast im selben Moment die Ravenclaws, alle mit dem Rücken zu Harry und blickten zu Pansy. Minerva sah beeindruckt und überwältigt, wie überall Zauberstäbe auftauchten, die aus Umhängen und Ärmeln hervorgezogen wurden.

„Danke, Miss Parkinson", sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme. „Sie werden die Halle mit Mr Filch zusammen als Erste verlassen. Der Rest Ihres Hauses möge folgen."

Harry hörte Bänke knarren und dann den Lärm der Slytherins, die auf der anderen Seite der Halle hinausmarschierten.

„Ravenclaws, folgt ihnen!", rief Minerva.

Allmählich leerten sich die vier Tische. Der Slytherin-Tisch war vollkommen verlassen, doch einige ältere Ravenclaws verharrten auf ihren Plätzen, während ihre Mitschüler im Gänsemarsch hinauszogen. Von den Hufflepuffs blieben noch mehr zurück, und halb Gryffindor rührte sich nicht, weshalb Minerva vom Lehrerpodium herabzusteigen musste um die Minderjährigen davon zu scheuchen. Es war viel zu gefährlich für sie einem Totesser auch nur zu begegnen, sich mit ihnen zu duellieren, würde für die Kleinen bedeuten auf die Schlachtbank geführt zu werden.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Creevey, marsch! _Und _auch du, Peakes!", sagte sie entschlossen, als die beiden mutig ihre Zauberstäbe umklammerten.

Kingsley trat zu ihr.

„Professor, bitte kommen sie. Wir halten Kriegsrat.", sagte er.

Sie wandte sich ein wenig widerwillig von ihren Schützlingen ab, mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass es ihnen nicht gelingen würde alle Minderjährigen aus dem Schloss zu bugsieren, die sich entschlossen hatten zu kämpfen. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und folgte ihm mit wehendem Umhang ins Lehrerzimmer. Dort saßen sie alle um einen großen Holztisch, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, Lupin, Tonks, Arthur und Molly Weasly, einfach alle. Auf ihren finsteren Gesichtern spiegelte sich Entschlossenheit wieder. Über allen hing düsteres Schweigen.

Kingsley durchbrach die Stille und begann zu sprechen:

„Wir sind ihnen zahlenmäßig mit oder ohne Schüler weit unterlegen, besonders wenn er so viele Verbündete mitgebracht hat, wie wir annehmen. Dies ist die letzte Schlacht und er wird alles ins Feld führen, was ihm zur Verfügung steht."

„Es wäre gut zu wissen, was er ins Feld führen wird.", sagte Arthur Weasly bedächtig.

Minerva versuchte Kontakt zu Severus aufzunehmen.

„Wo bist du? Hilf uns! Was kommt auf uns zu?"

Sie hatte das eigenartige Gefühl ihre Verbindung sei wackelig geworden, doch dann spürte sie mit einem mal wieder stark seine Präsens.

„Er hat die Riesen mitgebracht und natürlich die Dementoren.", antwortete er.

„Hagrid, kann er die Riesen mitgebracht haben?", fragte sie den Halbriesen, der mit eingezogenem Kopf von der Decke auf sie herabblickte.

Mit einem schweren Nicken bestätigte er Snapes Aussage.

„Jep, die ham sich ihm angeschlossen. Sie essen eben lieber Menschenfleisch, da konnte Dumbledore mit seinen Friedensangeboten auch nix gegen machen."

Bedrückte Stille trat ein.

„Wie viele Slytherins werden sich auf seine Seite schlagen", wandte sich Kingsley an Slughorn.

Der ächzte ein wenig und zuckte bedächtig mit den Schultern. „Zu viele!", sagte er nur.

Man konnte die Stille im Raum beinahe greifen.

„Die Dementoren hat er unter Garantie auch mit. Die werden sich eine Menge unschuldiger Kinder nicht entgehen lassen.", murmelte Minerva.

Einige nickten düster.

„Wir müssen von den Türmen aus agieren. Die werden sie zuerst angreifen, aber sie lassen sich ganz gut verteidigen. Ich schlage vor, dass die Schulhäuser samt ihrer Hauslehrer die Türe besetzen.", sagte Lupin.

„Was ist mit den Tunnelgängen?", warf Sinistra ein.

„Ein paar von uns sammeln Grüppchen um sich und beziehen dort Stellung.", schlug Arthur Weasly vor und streckte den Kopf mit dem inzwischen lichten Haar trotzig vor.

„Am besten du Remus, Arthur und ich übernehmen das.", stimmte Kinsley zu.

„Wenn jemand in Bedrängnis gerät schickt er einen Patronus!", ergänzte Flitwik, der sich bis jetzt zurück gehalten hatte.

„Gut, ich schnappe mir Longbottom und ein paar Freiwillige und hole alles Kampftaugliche aus den Gewächshäusern, das wir zur Verfügung haben.", verkündete Pamona entschlossen.

Wie auf ein imaginäres Zeichen hin standen alle auf und gingen zur Tür, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Minerva beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie alle denselben Gedanken hatten.

_Es könnte sein, dass ich sie alle zum letzten Mal sehe._

Geschlossen verließen sie das Lehrerzimmer.

Die Schlacht hatte so schnell begonnen, dass es ihr unmöglich war den Ereignissen noch aktiv zu folgen. Die war nur noch damit beschäftigt zu reagieren. Inzwischen hatte sie sich mit ein paar Schülern zum Astronomieturm vor gekämpft.

„Severus, wo bist du?", die Frage hallte drängend und ängstlich durch ihren Geist.

„Ich bin hier unten unter den Typen mit den schwarzen Kapuzen, du weißt schon. Sie sind jetzt am Schlosstor angelangt. Ihr könnt da oben nichts mehr ausrichten und es wäre nebenbei bemerkt unangenehm von einem deiner Flüche getroffen zu werden, zumindest sagt das Travers.", antwortete er und der Spott in seiner Stimme konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er sich seiner Sache oder viel mehr Haut nicht so sicher war, wie er vorgab.

Sie schluckte, dann rief sie: „Alle Mann zurück in die Eingangshalle! Sie dringen ins Schloss vor. Seid vorsichtig, deckt euch gegenseitig."

Dann rannte sie in Richtung der Wendeltreppe, die sie nach unten führte. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ihr einige leicht verwirrte Blicke folgten. Nun ja, für eine 70-Jährige bewegte sie sich ziemlich schnell.

Sie eilten den nächsten Gang entlang und gelangten in einen Korridor voller Duellanten. Die Todesser waren schneller vorgedrungen, als sie gedacht hätte. In den Porträts zu beiden Seiten der Kämpfenden drängelten sich Gestalten, die laut hals Ratschläge erteilten und aufmunternde Worte schrien, während maskierte wie unmaskierte Todesser sich mit Schülern und Lehrern Zweikämpfe lieferten.

„Severus wie viele kommen noch?"

„Sie sind jetzt alle im Schloss, außer Malfoy. Er ist bei Voldemort in der heulenden Hütte.", gab er zurück.

„Wo bist du?" Sie konnte ihn nirgends sehen.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich mich um die Alraunen kümmere die Sprout uns noch immer nach schmeißt. Ich kann das Schloss nicht betreten ohne mich duellieren zu müssen.", erklang angespannt.

Minerva sah, dass Dolohow nicht mehr mit Dean kämpfte, sondern stattdessen auf sie zukam. Nervös fragte sie sich, was wohl aus ihrem Schüler geworden war. Sie hob sofort den Zauberstab, bereit zuzuschlagen, doch die Duellanten wirbelten und sprangen so sehr umher, dass es durchaus wahrscheinlich war, dass sie einen der Ihren verletzten, wenn sie jetzt bereits einen Fluch losließ. Noch während sie kampfbereit dastand und nach einer Gelegenheit suchte sich zu verteidigen, war ein lautes _„ouiiüüie!" _zu hören, und als sie aufblickte, sah sie Peeves über sie hinwegsausen und Snargaluff-Kokons auf die Todesser hinabwerfen, deren Köpfe plötzlich übersät waren von sich ringelnden grünen, fetten, wurmartigen Knollen.

„Aaarh!"

Eine Faust voll Knollenwürmer hatte Dolohow getroffen; die schleimigen grünen Wurzeln blieben auf seinem Umhang hängen und er versuchte sie abzuschütteln.

Minerva nutzte die Gelegenheit „Stupor!" zu rufen. Der Fluch traf Dolohow mit einer solchen Wucht, dass er auf der Stelle umkippte und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Angst begann sich in ihr breit zu machen, konnten sie es überhaupt schaffen und wo zum Teufel steckte Potter. Dann schob sie diese Gedanken beiseite und wollte sich gerade in die Menge stürzen, als Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf ertönte.

„Malfoy hat mir gerade gesagt, dass ich zu Voldemort kommen soll. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe kein gutes Gefühl. Was auch immer passiert Minerva, schütze den Jungen! …"

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch etwas hatte sagen wollen, aber ihre Verbindung brach ab und noch immer klangen seine Worte in ihrem Kopf nach.

„_Schütze den Jungen!"_

Plötzlich sprang das schwere hölzerne Schlossportal auf und Hagrids Riesenspinnen zwängten sich in die Eingangshalle.

Angstschreie gellten durch die Luft. Die Kämpfer zerstreuten sich, Todesser wie Hogwartsianer, und rote und grüne Lichtstrahlen flogen mitten zwischen die angreifen den Monster, die schauderten und sich aufbäumten, schrecklicher denn je. Ihnen folgte Hagrid.

„Tut ihnen nich weh, tut ihnen nich weh!", schrie er.

„HAGRID, NEIN!", rief jemand aus der Menge.

Sie sah wie Potter seine Tarnung aufgab und auf Hagrid zu rannte und sich dabei duckte, um den Flüchen zu entgehen, die die ganze Halle erleuchteten.

„HAGRID, KOMM ZURÜCK!", rief der Junge und Minervas Herz schien für einen Moment still zu stehen, jeden Moment könnte ihn ein tödlicher Fluch treffen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs legte sie einen Schutzzauber über ihn. Doch noch ehe Potter Hagrid erreichte, wurde dieser in der Mitte der Spinnen von ihren widerlichen Beinen und Leibern begraben. Hagrid verschwand zwischen den Spinnen, und unter mächtigem Getrippel, mit einer widerlichen wimmelnden Bewegung, zogen sie sich vor dem heftigen Anprall der Zauber zurück.

„HAGRID!", hörte Minerva Harry rufen und verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis ihn für seine Unvernunft zu ohrfeigen.

„Potter!", rief sie ihm nach, als er Hagrid nach stürmte, doch er hörte sie nicht.

Mit einem Mal veränderte sich die Atmosphäre in der Halle, die bis eben noch hitzig und hektisch vom Kampf gewesen war. Eine jähe Kälte schien durch die zersplitterten Fenster zu dringen und sie wie dichter Nebel einzuhüllen. Es kam ihr vor als würde sich alles in Zeitlupe abspielen, als würde sie verlangsamt sehen wie sie alle auf den Abgrund zu steuerten.

Die Dementoren waren gekommen, begriff sie. Warum hatte Snape sie nicht gewarnt? Mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie auch nicht auf die Riesen vorbereitet hatte. Schreckliche Angst durchfuhr sie wie ein eiskalter Schauer. Lebte er noch?

„Severus?", schrie sie und ihr Schädel schien durch die Intensität ihrer Frage beinahe zu zerspringen.

Es kam keine Antwort und während sie wartete hatte sie das Gefühl alles um sie herum würde sich drehen, so als wäre sie nicht länger ein Teil der Schlacht, die um sie herum stattfand. Als würde sie durch eine Scheibe auf das Chaos um sie herum blicken.

Plötzlich spürte sie wieder die Verbindung, wenn auch nur schwach, so als würden seine Gedanken weit entfernt schweifen.

„Minerva, was auch immer geschieht. Versprich, dass du nicht aufgibst. Und schütze den Jungen, denn sonst ist alles vergeblich gewesen."

Die Verbindung brach ab und hinterließ eine schmerzliche Leere in ihr.


	10. Kapitel 10

10. Die Gabelung

Die Verbindung brach ab und hinterließ eine schmerzliche Leere in ihr.

Ich habe sehr lange auf diesen Satz gestarrt und mich gefragt, was ich jetzt tun soll. Es ist ja klar, dass wir hier eindeutig an einer Gabelung stehen und ich wusste partout nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden sollte. Und dann ging mir auf, dass ich mich ja gar nicht entscheiden muss. Ich überlasse das ganz euch. Alle die, die J. treu bleiben wollen, ein nobles Anliegen von dem ich mich selbst nie ganz trennen konnte, lesen einfach in Kapitel 11weiter. Der Rest schlägt Kapitel 12 auf. Wie ihr euch auch entscheidet, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und danke euch, dass ihr mir bis hierher gefolgt seid.

Disclaimer: Ich schreibe hier noch einmal offiziell, dass nichts von alle dem mir gehört. Obwohl das ja eigentlich selbstverständlich ist. Die Figuren und auch die Textzeilen, die ich den Romanen entnommen habe gehören ganz allein Joanne K. Rowling.


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Sie stand angespannt da und wartete. Mit einem Mal spürte sie wie der Tarnzauber von ihr abfiel, die Altersflecke auf ihren Händen verschwanden, ihr Rücken sich streckte und ihr Haar seine grauen Strähnen verlor. Mit einem dumpfen Gefühl der Taubheit erkannte sie, dass es dafür nur eine einzige Erklärung geben konnte.

Severus Snape war tot.

… es war ihr unmöglich das zu begreifen und doch musste es wahr sein. Bewegungslos stand sie in dem Gefecht von Zauberern deren Anstrengungen sich gegenseitig zu vernichten ihr sinnloser vorkamen als jemals zuvor.

Seine Worte klangen in ihr nach.

„_Minerva, was auch immer geschieht. Versprich, dass du nicht aufgibst. Und schütze den Jungen, denn sonst ist alles vergeblich gewesen."_

Mechanisch, gefühllos, wie ein Inferi, wandte sie sich wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zu. Es spielte keine Rolle, was mit ihr geschah, sie würde einfach weiter machen bis zum bitteren Ende.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie gekämpft, Flüche ausgesprochen und Schutzzauber beschworen hatte und es war ihr auch gleich, als sich die Todesser, trotzt offensichtlicher Überlegenheit ihrerseits, zurückzogen.

Plötzlich war die Luft um sie herum erfüllt von einer hohen kalten Stimme die triumphierend zu ihnen sprach. Doch die Worte drangen nicht bis zu ihr durch, während sie wie versteinert in die Leere blickte.

Totenstille breitete sich aus nachdem Voldemort geendet hatte. Alle sahen einander ängstlich an. Instinktiv begann Minerva ihre Schüler zu zählen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass viel zu viele Gesichter fehlten. Das Chaos um sie herum schien unbegreiflich.

Sie drängten sich alle in der großen Halle zusammen. Minerva sprach ein paar beruhigende Worte zu einem kleinen Mädchen, das höchstens in der zweiten Klasse sein konnte. Doch was spielte es für eine Rolle, dass es eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte. Das Mädchen war hier, schlotternd vor Angst mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie hörte selbst wie hohl die Worte klangen, mit denen sie das Kind besänftigen wollte.

Die Toten lagen in einer Reihe in der Mitte der Halle. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Minerva war froh, dass niemand vorschlug Potter auszuliefern, denn sie hatte Severus Worte nicht vergessen.

„_Und schütze den Jungen, denn sonst ist alles vergeblich gewesen."_

Sie hoffte nur, dass er noch lebte.

Mit den zäh dahinsickernden Minuten kamen auch die Gedanken wieder, die sie während des Kampfes so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Beim Anblick der vielen Toten musste sie unweigerlich an Severus denken und daran, dass niemand, niemand außer ihr um ihn trauerte. Niemand wusste, was er für sie alle getan, was er riskiert hatte und dass er gestorben war. Es tat weh, dass nicht einmal sie wusste, wie er gestorben war. Sie wollte die Wahrheit über Severus Snape hinaus durch die große Halle schreien, sie wollte, dass sie es alle hören. Doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, von erstickten Tränen. Und so stand sie einfach nur eine Weile da, bis sie sich wie aus einer Trance befreite und zu Madame Pomfrey hinüber ging und fragte sie wie sie ihr helfen konnte. Und so versorgte sie die Wunden derer, die sich nicht mehr selbst helfen konnten und sprach hier und da ein paar Worte die ihr hohl und sinnlos erschienen, weil sie nichts zu ändern vermochten. Beim Anblick der Verletzungen, eine schrecklicher als die andere und allesamt schwer zu heilen, besonders ohne nennenswerte Vorkenntnisse, erschien es ihr rätselhaft, wie sie hatte überleben können, geschweige denn, dass sie unverletzt geblieben war. So beschäftigt verging die Zeit schneller und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als abermals Voldemorts Stimme über dem Schulgelände erschallte.

„Harry Potter ist tot. Er wurde getötet, als er wegrannte, als er versuchte, sich selbst zu retten, während ihr euer Leben für ihn gegeben habt. Wir bringen euch seine Leiche zum Beweis dafür, dass euer Held gestorben ist.

Die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Ihr habt die Hälfte eurer Kämpfer verloren. Meine Todesser sind in der Überzahl gegen euch, und der Junge, der überlebt hat, ist erledigt. Der Krieg darf nicht länger währen. Jeder, der weiterhin Widerstand leistet, ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, wird niedergemetzelt werden, wie jedes Mitglied seiner Familie. Kommt aus dem Schloss, unverzüglich, und kniet vor mir nieder, und ihr werdet verschont werden. Eure Eltern und Kinder, eure Brüder und Schwestern werden leben, und es wird ihnen verziehen, und ihr werdet euch mir anschließen in der neuen Welt, die wir gemeinsam errichten werden."

Stille legte breite sich in der großen Halle aus. Eine Stille der totalen Fassungslosigkeit, eine Stille, die deutlich machte, dass niemand begreifen konnte, was er gerade gehört hatte. Wie Marinonetten an straff gespannten Fäden liefen sie auf das Schlossportal zu. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Auf ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich das blanke Entsetzen. Minervas Kopf war völlig leer. Sie war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Gedanken zu fassen und so ließ sie sich vom Strom der Menschen um sie herum der Dunkelheit entgegen treiben.

Vor ihren Augen spielte sich ein Szenario ab, das ihren schrecklichsten Albträumen entsprungen sein musste. Die Todesser in ihren schwarzen Kapuzemänteln hatten sich im Halbkreis aufgestellt, über ihnen schwebte das dunkle Mal, das neben den rot glühenden Augen Voldemorts und seiner schwebenden Schlange, mit der er sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte, die einzige Lichtquelle war. Neben ihm stand Hagrid, der in seinen Armen eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang hielt. Minerva hatte das Gefühl in ein dunkles Loch zu stürzen, als sie das Gesicht mit der unverkennbaren Brille Potters und seiner Narbe über Hagrids Ellenbogen baumeln sah. Dumpf wie aus weiter Entfernung hörte sie den Riesen schluchzen.

„Harry. Oh, Harry ... Harry ..."

Ihr eigener lang gezogener Schrei sprengte ihr beinahe den Kopf und übertönte alles andere.

„NEIN!"

Markerschütternd hallte er durch die Nacht. Weit entfernt, am Rande ihres Bewusstseins hörte die Bellatrix Lestrange lachen.

Sie sah, wie Voldemort Nagini mit einem einzigen weißen Finger streichelte.

„Nein!"

„_Nein!"_

„Harry! HARRY!"

Rons, Hermines und Ginnys Stimmen drangen zu ihr vor und der Schmerz, der in ihnen lag schnitt ihr ins Herz. Die furchtbare Erkenntnis, dass nun alles vorbei war, überrollte sie mit unbezwingbarer Gewalt.

„RUHE!", rief Voldemort, es gab einen Knall und einen hellen Lichtblitz, und alle wurden zum Schweigen gezwungen. „Es ist vorbei! Leg ihn hin, Hagrid, zu meinen Füßen, wo er hingehört!"

„Seht ihr?", sagte Voldemort, während er vor Potter auf und ab ging.

„Harry Potter ist tot! Versteht ihr jetzt, ihr Betrogenen? Er war niemals etwas anderes als ein Junge, der sich darauf verließ, dass sich andere für ihn aufopferten!"

„Er hat dich besiegt!", brüllte Ron, und der Zauber löste sich, und die Verteidiger von Hogwarts schrien und riefen erneut, bis ein zweiter, noch mächtigerer Knall ihre Stimmen von neuem erstickte.

„Er wurde getötet, als er sich vom Schlossgelände davon stehlen wollte", sagte Voldemort und seine Stimme klang dabei auf eine abstoßende Weise genüsslich, „wurde getötet, als er sich selbst retten wollte."

Plötzlich brach mit einem Schrei Neville Longbottom aus der Menge, doch er wurde ohne das Voldemort auch nur zu ihm hinüberblickte, von diesem entwaffnet und stürzte zu Boden. Voldemort warf Nevilles Zauberstab lachend beiseite.

Voldemort schwang seinen Zauberstab. Sekunden später flog aus einem der zersplitterten Fenster des Schlosses etwas wie ein unförmiger Vogel durch das Dämmerlicht und landete in Voldemorts Hand. Er hielt das modrige Etwas an seiner Spitze fest und schüttelte es, und da baumelte er, leer und zerschlissen: der Sprechende Hut.

„Es wird an der Schule von Hogwarts keine Auswahl mehr geben", sagte Voldemort. „Es wird keine Häuser mehr geben. Das Wappen, der Schild und die Farben meines edlen Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin werden für jedermann genügen, nicht wahr, Neville Longbottom?"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Neville, der stocksteif und unbeweglich wurde, dann rammte er ihm den Hut auf den Kopf, dass er über seine Augen rutschte. In der Zuschauermenge vor dem Schloss gab es einige Bewegung, und die Todesser hoben ihre Zauberstäbe wie ein Mann und hielten sie die Kämpfer von Hogwarts in Schach.

„Neville hier wird nun vorführen, was mit jedem geschieht, der so töricht ist, mir weiterhin Widerstand zu leisten", sagte Voldemort und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er den Sprechenden Hut in Flammen aufgehen.

Schreie gellten durch das Morgengrauen, und als Neville lichterloh brannte, wie zu Stein erstarrt, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Mit einem Mal brach ein heilloses Durcheinander aus.

Sie hörten einen Tumult von der fernen Grenze des Schulgeländes her, und es klang, als schwärmten Hunderte von Menschen über die Mauern, die außer Sicht waren, und stürmten unter lautem Kriegsgeschrei auf das Schloss zu. Zur selben Zeit kam Grawp um die Ecke des Schlosses herum getrampelt und rief: „HAGGER!" Voldemorts Riesen beantworteten seinen Schrei mit Gebrüll: Sie rannten wie Elefantenbullen auf Grawp zu, dass die Erde erbebte. Dann kam Hufgeklapper, Bogen schwirrten, und plötzlich schossen Pfeile in die Reihe der Todesser, die mit überraschten Schreien auseinanderstoben.

Minerva verlor in dem Gewimmel den Überblick und auch die Sicht auf Potter. Plötzlich sah sie wie Neville mit einer raschen, flüssigen Bewegung den Körperklammer-Fluch abwarf; der lodernde Hut fiel ihm vom Kopf, und aus seinen Tiefen zog er einen silbernen Gegen stand hervor, mit einem glitzernden, rubinbesetzten Griff . Der Hieb der silbernen Klinge war im Gebrüll der heran nahenden Menge, im Lärm der sich aufeinander werfenden Riesen und heranstürmenden Zentauren nicht zu hören, und doch schien er alle Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Mit einem ein zigen Schlag schnitt Neville der großen Schlange den Kopf ab, der hoch in die Luft wirbelte und in dem Licht schimmerte, das aus der Eingangshalle flutete, und Voldemorts Mund stand offen, und ein Wutschrei entfuhr ihm, den niemand hören konnte, und der Körper der Schlange fiel dumpf auf die Erde zu seinen Füßen -

Und dann drang durch die Schreie und das Gebrüll und das donnernde Gestampfe der kämpfenden Riesen Hagrids Schrei, der lauteste von allen.

„HARRY!", brüllte Hagrid. „HARRY! - WO IST HARRY?"

Es herrschte Chaos. Die angreifenden Zentauren trieben die Todesser auseinander, alle flohen vor den stampfenden Füßen der Riesen, und die herandonnernde Verstärkung, von der keiner wusste, woher sie gekommen war, rückte immer näher. Minerva sah, wie große geflügelte Wesen Volde morts Riesen um die Köpfe flogen, wie Thestrale und der

Hippogreif Seidenschnabel ihnen die Augen auskratzten, während Grawp mit den Fäusten auf sie einschlug und ein trommelte; und nun wurden die Zauberer, die Verteidiger von Hogwarts und Voldemorts Todesser gleichermaßen, zu rück in das Schloss gezwungen. Minerva schoss wahllos Zauber und Flüche gegen jeden Todesser ab, den sie zu Gesicht bekam, und sie brachen zusammen, ohne zu wissen, was oder wer sie getroffen hatte, und die sich zurückziehende Menge trampelte über ihre Körper hinweg.

Es war noch nicht vorüber. Voldemort stand im Zentrum der Schlacht, er schlug und quälte alle, die in seiner Reichweite waren.

Und plötzlich mitten aus dem Chaos heraus tauchte er vor ihr auf. Der dunkle Lord in all seiner Grausamkeit. Ein seltsames dumpfes Gefühl bemächtigte sich ihrer. Es war keine Angst, viel mehr eine grenzenlose Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem, was mit ihr geschah oder geschehen würde. Und zum ersten Mal glaubte sie zu verstehen, wie Severus gleich sein konnte ob er lebte oder starb. Statt vor Angst wie eine paralysierte Maus zu zittern, erhob sie entschlossen den Zauberstab zum Duell. An ihrer Seite erschienen Slughorn und Kingsley, und kalter Hass stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, während sie sich um ihn herumschlängelten und duckten, außerstande, ihm den letzten Schlag zu versetzen.

Bellatrix lachte übermütig, als Molly Weasleys Fluch unter ihrem ausgestrecktem Arm hindurch rauschte und sie mitten auf die Brust, direkt über dem Herzen traf. Bellatrix' hämisches Grinsen erstarrte. Im selben Moment wandte sich Voldemort von Kingsley, Slughorn und ihr ab und sah entsetzt seine treuste Anhängerin vor seinen Augen fallen. Sein Zorn entlud sich mit der Wucht einer explodierenden Bombe in einem gewaltigen Fluch, der Kingsley, Slughorn und sie nach hinten schleuderte. Sich windend und mit den Armen rudernd, flogen sie durch die Luft. Gleich darauf hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Molly Weasley.

„_Protego!", _brüllte jemand und ein Schildzauber breitete sich in der Mitte der Halle aus, und Voldemort starrte umher auf der Suche nach dem Urheber, als Potter sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper herunterriss. Minerva starrte ungläubig auf den Totgeglaubten. Wie konnte das sein?

Der Schreckensschrei, der Jubel, die Rufe von allen Sei ten - „Harry!", „ER LEBT!" -, sie erstarben auf der Stelle. Die Menge hatte Angst, und schlagartig trat vollkommene Stille ein, als Voldemort und Harry sich ansahen und im selben Moment begannen, im Kreis umeinander herumzuge hen.

„Ich will keine Hilfe von irgendjemandem", sagte Potter laut und in der absoluten Stille trug seine Stimme wie ein Trompetensignal. „Es muss so sein. Ich muss es selber tun."

Und so begannen sie einander zu umkreisen. Atemlos verfolgte sie ihren Kampf. Einen Kampf den Harry im Grunde nicht gewinnen konnte. Als Voldemort fiel, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen, geschweige denn das Wunder glauben, das sich vor ihnen ereignet hat.

Die Sonne ging stetig über Hogwarts auf, und die Große Halle glühte vor Leben und Licht.

Irgendwo in der Ferne konnte sie Peeves durch die Korri dore sausen und ein selbst verfasstes Siegeslied singen hören:

_Wir harn sie vermöbelt, Klein Potter, der war's, Und Voldy, der modert, und wir harn jetzt Spaß!_

Minerva stellte die Haustische wieder auf, sie wusste nicht genau warum sie es tat, wahrscheinlich nur um irgendetwas zu tun.

Sie sah wie durch einen Schleier Neville, der das Schwert von Gryffindor neben seinem Teller liegen hatte, während er aß, inmitten einer Traube von glühenden Bewunderern. Ihr Blick fiel auf die drei Malfoys, die sich eng aneinander drängten, als wären sie nicht sicher, ob sie hier erwünscht waren, aber niemand achtete auf sie. Wo immer sie hinschaute, sah sie wiedervereinte Familien. Ihr Anblick schmerzte sie am meisten, denn sie dachte an die vielen Toten, die nie wieder zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren konnten. Und Severus, besonders an Severus, der wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal eine hatte. Sie sah sich um. Niemandem war aufgefallen, dass sie gut dreißig Jahre jünger geworden war, es würde auch niemandem auffallen, wenn sie verschwand. Und selbst wenn, was spielte es für eine Rolle?

Sie ging durch die Menge von sich umarmenden halb lachenden, halbweinenden Menschen auf das Portal zu. Vor ihr lag das Schulelände völlig verlassen in einen von goldenem Licht erleuchteten Nebel gehüllt. Mit gleichmäßigen Schritten ging sie über das feuchte Gras vorbei an Mauerresten und verkohlten Trümmerstücken. Ihr Haar hatte sich gelöst und fiel ihr glatt über den zerfetzten Umhang. Sie musste ihre Brille irgendwo im Kampf verloren haben. Sie brauchte sie ohnehin nicht mehr. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken steuerte sie auf den verbotenen Wald zu und drang immer tiefer in das Gehölz ein. Es schien fast so als hätte sich sie Nachricht von Voldemorts Niedergang hier noch nicht verbreitet, denn es schien als sei sie das einzige lebende Wesen, das sich hinaus wagte. Ihre Schritte durchbrachen knackend die Stille, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.

Sie war eine ganze Weile gelaufen war, als sie aus dem Wald heraustrat und vor der heulenden Hütte stand. Ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie von Anfang an ihr Ziel gewesen war. Sie blicke zu dem windschiefen Dach auf, dem der Großteil seiner Schindeln fehlte. Die klaffenden Löcher sahen aus wie das Maul eines nahezu zahnlosen Ungeheuers. Und sie wusste, dass Severus hier seinen Tod gefunden hatte. Entschlossen riss sie das Brett von der vernagelten Tür und trat ein. Der Raum war kalt und staubig und in der Luft lag der Gestank von geronnenem Blut. Vorsichtig erklomm sie die morsche Treppe und trat ins obere Stockwerk. Da lag er. Ein Lichtstrahl fiel durch einen Spalt des morschen Fensterladens auf sein Gesicht, auf dem noch immer Entsetzten und Überraschung standen. Severus Kopf war von seinem schwarzen, mit Blut verkrusteten Haar umrahmt. Er hatte eine Hand an seinen zerfetzten Hals gelegt, als wollte er seine Wunde nur mit ihrer Hilfe verschließen. Der schwarze Mantel lag um ihn ausgebreitet, wie ein Paar gebrochener Flügel.

Minerva sah lange auf ihnen herab, wie er da lag einsam und verlassen. Dann, ganz langsam, beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und setzte sich neben seinen toten Körper. Vorsichtig als wäre er ein Kind wiegte sie seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Nach einer Weile begann sie zu weinen. Heiße Tränen rannen ihr zunächst langsam, dann immer schneller über die Wangen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit erhob sie sich langsam und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Mobilcorpus" flüsterte sie und sein Leichnam erhob sich sanft in die Luft. Sie ließ ihn neben sich her aus der Hütte schweben und legte ihn draußen auf dem feuchten Gras ab. Sie vollführte eine komplizierte Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und Augenblicklich grub sich ein tiefes Loch in die Grasnarbe. Vorsichtig lies sie Snapes Körper auf dessen Boden sinken und beugte sich hinab, um seine Augen zu schließen und seine Hände zu falten. Sie nahm seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn in seine Hände. Eine Weile stand sie regungslos, das tränenbenetzte Gesicht zur aufgehenden Sonne gerichtet, auf der nebligen Wiese und starrte in die Ferne. Es war ein milder Junimorgen. Die Vögel hatten wieder begonnen zu singen und das durch einen feinen Wolkenschleier fallende Sonnenlicht wärmte sie allmählich. Die Tränen versiegten und sie richtete sich unwillkürlich auf.

„_Minerva, was auch immer geschieht. Versprich, dass du nicht aufgibst!"_

Sie wusste, er hatte nicht nur die Schlacht gemeint, nicht nur den Jungen, sondern auch sie selbst. Sie beschwor einen Schwall Erde herauf, der in einem Schwung das Grab auffüllte. Und als sein Gesicht mehr und mehr von Erde bedeckt wurde, wusste sie, dass dies endgültig ihr Abschied war. Als die Erde fertig aufgeschüttet war, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und beschwor ein kleines Blumenbeet herauf, das sich duftend über dem Grabhügel ausbreitete. Sie schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und mit dem nächsten Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, der in einer komplizierten Bewegung durch die Luft zuckte, stieß ein Baum aus dem Erdreich hervor und rankte sich immer schneller wachsend der Sonne entgegen. Die Schwarzerle schien ihre Äste schützend über dem Grab auszustrecken und warf einen Schatten darauf.

Dann lies sie ein letztes Mal ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft kreisen und ein großer Grabstein, aus glatt poliertem schwarzen Marmor erschien am Ende des Beetes. Sie lächelte für einen kurzen Moment ganz leicht und dachte: Wenn, dann mit Stil, nicht wahr, Severus?

Mit ihrem Zauberstab gravierte sie in goldenen Lettern die folgenden Worte in den Stein:

Hier ruht Severus Snape

09.01.1960 – 15.06.1998

Ein Held im Verborgenen,

loyal bis in den Tod.

Es war alles getan, alles was sie tun konnte war getan. Minerva blieb noch eine Weile an seinem Grab stehen, dann wandte sie sich zögernd ab und ging denselben Weg zurück den sie gekommen war. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht dieselbe Frau diesen Weg beschritt und dass sie nie wieder dieselbe sein würde.

Es war ein befremdliches Gefühl wieder durch das Schloss zu gehen. An den teilnahmslosen Minen vieler ihrer Schüler konnte sie sehen, dass viele sie nicht wieder erkannten. Im Schloss hatte sich noch lange keine Normalität eingestellt. Die meisten Schüler waren sofort zu ihren Eltern nach Hause zurückgekehrt und das Schloss war zum größten Teil noch vor den Sommerferien verweist. Minerva lenkte sich von der Leere in ihr ab, in dem sie sich in den Wiederaufbau des Schlosses stürzte. Es hatte schlimmer Schaden genommen als sie es sich je hatte vorstellen können. Nicht nur, dass seine immer unüberwindbar erscheinenden Mauern an unzähligen Stellen gerissen, gebrochen und zerborsten waren, nein was sie vielmehr beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass auch die vielen Zauberbanne und Schutzschilder der Schule Voldemort nicht hatten fernhalten können. Sie hatte über so viele Jahre ihre Sicherheit in diesem Schloss als viel zu selbstverständlich hingenommen. In diese und noch viele andere Gedanken vertieft, wäre sie um ein Haar in eine Schülerin hineingerannt. Als sie aufblickte erkannte sie, dass es Angelina Johnson war, die sie für einen Augenblick erstaunt musterte.

„Professor McGonagall?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Minervas Gesicht, wenigstens eine, die sie wieder erkannte.

„Ja, Miss Johnson. Es freut mich sie wohlbehalten zu sehen.", antwortete sie.

Angelina sah sie verwirrt an, dann sagte sie unsicher: „Sie sehen verändert aus."

Minerva nickte. „Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte.", erklärte sie in einem Ton der deutlich machte, dass sie nicht vorhatte sie jetzt zu erzählen.

Angelina nickte. „Es hat wahrscheinlich etwas damit zu tun, dass Sie eine Weile für Tod erklärt waren, nicht war?"

Minerva nickte erneut. Angelina sah aus, als würden ihr tausende Fragen auf der Zunge brennen, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen fragte sie:

„Professor, wissen sie was mit Professor Snape geschehen ist? Er war nicht unter den …" Sie stockt für einen Augenblick, dann fuhr sie fort „Leichen in der Halle."

Minerva sah sie aufmerksam an, sie war die erste Person, die diese Frage stellte. Dankbar blickte sie auf ihre Schülerin und erwiderte: „Sein Grab liegt direkt neben der heulenden Hütte in Hogsmeade, wo er gestorben ist. Miss Johnson."

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl es auszusprechen und machte Severus Tod endgültig zur harten, kalten Realität.

Angelina nickt und sie gingen weiter getrennte Wege.

Minerva war froh, dass das Mädchen nicht genauer nachgehakt hatte. Es hatte sie Stunden gekostet die ganze Geschichte Flitwick und Pamona zu erklären. Wobei sie natürlich ein paar Details ausgespart hatte. Sie hoffte, dass sich die Geschichte stückchenweise in der Schule verbreiten würde und so all die bohrenden Fragen aufhören würden.

Es war, als würden Minervas Füße sich verselbstständigen und sie, einer willenlosen Puppe gleich, durch die Schule tragen. Sie ließ sich einfach durch die verlassenen und zum Teil noch immer völlig zerstörten Korridore treiben. Mit einem Mal fand sie sich in den Kerkern wieder. Sie stand vor dem Eingang zu Snapes Wohnräumen. Der Schutzzauber, der sie verschlossen gehalten hatte, war mit Severus Tod außer Kraft getreten und die Tür war nur angelehnt. Vorsichtig spähte sie hinein. Alles war noch genauso, wie damals als sie zu ihm gekommen war um Leglimentik zu lernen. Sie erwartete fast ihn an seinem Schreibtisch über einige Pergamentrollen gebeugt sitzen zu sehen. Die Erinnerung an ihren Streit hier flammte schmerzhaft wieder in ihr auf. Sie schob die Tür auf und betrat den Raum. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ins Schummerlicht der phosphorisierenden Tiere in den Gläsern an der Wand getaucht sein Denkarium. Langsam und zögernd ging sie darauf zu. Er hatte ihr nie viel von sich preisgegeben, doch hatte er auf der anderen Seite auch kaum eine Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Und nun lag sie vor ihr, die Gelegenheit Antworten auf all ihre Fragen zu erhalten. Mit einem weiteren entschlossenen Schritt trat sie an den Schreibtisch und umfasste die Schale zu beiden Seiten mit den Händen und tauchte ein in die silbrig wabernde Flüssigkeit aus Licht.

Ende

So vielen Dank fürs lesen. Wenn es euch gefallen hat oder eigentlich auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat. Schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen, ich freu mich auf eure Beiträge.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Die Verbindung brach ab und hinterließ eine schmerzliche Leere in ihr.

Minerva stand unbeweglich da und wartete. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Gedanken rasten. Etwas stimmte nicht, etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht – das wusste sie mit an Gewissheit grenzender Sicherheit. Sie sah sich um, das Kampfgewimmel um sie herum war in vollem Gange, die Todesser drangen immer weiter vor, die Lage schien aussichtslos, wenn nicht bald Dumbledores großer Plan in Kraft trat, würden sie alle untergehen, unabhängig davon ob sie weiter kämpfte oder nicht. Sie traf eine Entscheidung. Minerva hob ihren Zauberstab und schockte Parkinson, die sich gerade zu ihr umgedreht hatte und lief dann zwischen den Kämpfenden, ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel schickend auf den Ausgang zu. In einem Schleier aus wild durcheinander wirbelndem Getümmel nahm sie die schattenhaften Gestalten um sich herum war. Unbeirrt rannte sie weiter und erreichte das Schlossportal. Draußen hatte sich die Riesen sich daran gemacht das Schloss zu demontieren. Die Erde bebte unter ihren gewaltigen Füßen, durch die Luft schossen Flüche und Zauber wie Blitze eines gewaltigen Sommergewitters und ihr Krachen schallte von den Mauern des Schlosses wieder. Ungeachtet all dessen rannte sie weiter, über den Schulhof und auf die Wiesengründe. Ihr Umhang flatterte wie eine Fahne hinter ihr her und niemand schien von der alten Frau Notiz zu nehmen, die wie vom Teufel gejagt über das Schulgelände lief.

Mit einem Mal tauchte sie in eine Wand aus Eis, die ihren Atem in tausende von kleinen Messern verwandelte, die in ihren Lungen stachen. Minerva rang nach Luft, als sie spürte eine aufkeimende Panik ihr Kehle und Brust zuschnürte. Drei Dementoren kamen langsam aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zugeschwebt und streckten Minerva ihre verrotteten Hände entgegen, während ihr rasselder Atem bereits an ihrem Innersten zu nagen schien. Die ersten Schreckensbilder bahnten sich bereits einenWeg in ihr Bewusstsein - Lily und James getötet in ihrem zerstörten Haus, Albus tot mit verrenkten Knochen vor ihr liegend, Alastor ermordet, Hunderte in Askaban gefangen - Minerva hielt unwillkürlich in ihrer Bewegung inne. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie bemühte sich nicht an die dinge zu denken die noch kommen konnten, Potter von einem grünen Lichtblitz getroffen, Pamona geisteskrank vor sich hinwispernd, Severus steif und blass auf der Erde liegend. Severus, Severus sie musste ihn finden, würde ihn finden … Sie packte den Gedanken und hielt sich mit aller Kraft an ihm fest, als sie sich aufrichtete und „EXPECTO PATRONUM!" rief.

Aus ihrem Zauberstab brach eine gewaltige silbrige Katze hervor, deren funkensprühende Augen von einer Brillenzeichnung umgeben waren und deren lang ausgestreckte Krallen auf die Dementoren zufuhren. Mit einem kräftigen Hieb ihrer Pfote fegte sie die Dementoren beiseite. Minerva wartete nicht um zu sehen, ob die Dementoren aufgaben. Sie rannte einfach weiter im Vertrauen darauf, dass ihr Patronus mit ihnen fertig würde, direkt in den verbotenen Wald. Äste peitschten ihr ins Gesicht und sie konnte das Ächzen der jahrhundertealten Bäume hören, wie in einem gewaltigen Sturm, der aus dem Inneren der Erde selbst zu kommen schien. Die Dunkelheit umschloss sie wie dichter Nebel, während sie sich immer weiter vom Schloss entfernte. Als sie glaubte den Einfluss des Schutzzaubers von Hogwarts verlassen zu haben, versuchte sie zu apparieren. Sie spürte wie sie in die bodenlose Dunkelheit gezogen wurde und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ziel, die heuelende Hütte.

Um sie herum herrschte Totenstille. Das spärliche Licht viel auf die zerfallene Hütte. Sie blickte zu dem windschiefen Dach auf, dem der Großteil seiner Schindeln fehlte. Die klaffenden Löcher sahen aus wie das Maul eines nahezu zahnlosen Ungeheuers. Ohne zu zögern rannte sie darauf zu und trat durch die schief in den Angeln hängende Tür. Jemand war hier gewesen. Auf dem staubigen Boden glänzten deutlich Fußabdrücke im fahlen Mondlicht. Sie sah sich in dem spärlich möblierten Raum um. Ein paar morsche Stühle und ein zerbrochener Tisch lagen im Raum verteilt herum. Sie erschrak sich als sie vom oberen Stockwerk ein knackendes Geräusch vernahm. Vorsichtig, mit flachem Atem tastete sie sich die alte Treppe hinauf, die ins obere Geschoss führte. Der Raum war nur spärlich vom Mondlicht beleuchtet aus einer Ecke drang leiser Atem an ihr Ohr. Ihr Herz schlug schneller als sie auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt zu hastete. Der Geruch von Blut schlug ihr wie eine Faust entgegen. Da lag er, die Augen geschlossen, die Hände klauenartig auf dem Boden zusammengekrallt, der Hals zerfetzt. Eine große Blutlache hatte sich neben ihm ausgebreitet. Sie kniete sich neben ihn.

„Severus!"

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und versuchte sie zu fixieren.

„Minerva?", flüsterte er.

„Ja, halt still, du musst dringend verarztet werden.", antwortete sie so sachlich und zuversichtlich sie konnte.

Er versuchte etwas, dass sicher wie ein trockenes Lachen hatte klingen sollen nur um dann in einem Röcheln unter zu gehen.

„Natürlich, tu dir keinen Zwang an"

„Ich verbiete dir zu sterben, verstehst Severus Snape? Wag es ja nicht auch nur daran zu denken", presste sie mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hervor und begutachtete dabei seine Wunde, während sie angestrengt ihre Tränen wegblinzelte.

„Minerva, das kannst du nicht und man braucht dich beim Schloss!", flüsterte er und schloss wieder die Augen.

Er rührte sich nicht mehr, sein Gesicht war blasser als sonst und doch hob und senkte sich noch immer seine Brust, wenn auch nur schwach. Sie spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen, ihre Hände zitterten als sie ihren Zauberstab hervorzog und einen Heilzauber und gleich darauf einen Stärkungszauber flüsterte, doch keiner von beiden schien Wirkung zu zeigen.

Sie zwang sich mit Gewalt zur Konzentration. Es gibt immer einen Weg, betete sie sich vor. Was würde Dumbledore tun? Dumbledore war tot, er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie Harry Potter ihr einmal erzählt hatte, Dumbledore hätte zu ihm gesagt:

„Wenn jemand in Hogwarts um Hilfe bittet, wird er sie erhalten!"

Er war damals ähnlich weit fort gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Harry hatte damals Hilfe erhalten, indirekt von Dumbledore. Fawkes war ihm damals zur Hilfe geeilt. Sie stockte. Fawkes – Fawkes. Mit einem Mal kannte sie den Ausweg und es war ihr für einen Augenblick als würde Dumbledore unverbesserlich gelassen auf sie herablächeln und ihr zuzwinkern. Er hatte ihr einmal erklärt wie man den Vogel rief. Damals hatte sie den Wert dieser Information zugegebenermaßen nicht zu schätzen gewusst, aber jetzt konnte sie über Leben und Tod entscheiden. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie noch in der Lage sein würde den Zauber zu beschwören. Sie vollführte einige komplexe Bewegungen mit ihrem Zauberstab und rief: „Advenis"

Von diesem löste sich ein rot leuchtende Blase, die stetig anschwoll und als es schien sie müsse jeden Augenblick platzen erschallte aus ihr ein nie gekannter Klang, einem Gesang nicht unähnlich, doch in einer so unerträglichen Höhe, dass er einem Schrei wohl näher kam. Mit einem letzten durchdringenden Ton zerplatzte die Blase vor ihren Augen und die daraufhin eintretende Stille hing nahezu greifbar in der Luft. Minerva wartete und starrte auf Severus regungslosen Körper, dessen Atemzüge immer unregelmäßiger und seltener wurden.

Regungslos harre sie neben ihm aus. Die Augen stur auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, als Könnte sie damit verhindern, dass er ganz aufhörte zu atmen. Nach einigen Minuten, die ihr als Stunden erschienen waren, in denen sie schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, drang wie aus unendlich weiter Ferne eine wundersame Melodie an ihre Ohren. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, ob es ein Pfeifen oder ein Gesang, eine Klage oder ein Hymne war. Alles was sie wusste war, dass er ihr Herz mit Hoffnung erfüllte. Der rot und gelb schillernde Vogel flog in all seiner Pracht durch das Fenster der Hütte und landete direkt vor ihren Füßen. Der Raum erstrahlte allein von seiner Anwesenheit in einem warmen goldenen Licht. Wie in Trance berührte sie andächtig das glänzende Gefieder und fuhr ihm über den scharfen Schnabel. Fawkes sah sie an, als würde er jeden ihrer Gedanken hören und verstehen. Er neigte seinen Kopf zu Snapes Hals nieder und lies goldglänzende Tränen auf dessen Hals fallen. Augenblicklich schloss sich die Wunde an Severus Hals und hinterließ nichts, als etwas, das wie ein feiner Sprung in einer Porzellantasse aussah. Doch noch immer rührte er sich nicht. Sie hielt eine Hand unter Fawkes Kopf und fing ein paar Tränen darin auf. Vorsichtig öffnete sie Severus den Mund und flösste sie ihm ein. Gespannt wartete sie, den Phönix an ihre Seite geschmiegt, die Hände vor Anspannung zitternd. Sein Atem wurde allmählich kräftiger und regelmäßiger, sie spürte wie sich sein Körper ganz langsam wieder straffte, so als hätte man ihm neues Leben eingehaucht.

Severus öffnete die Augen und sah sie für einen Moment verwirrt an. Seine Hand tastete vorsichtig nach seinem Hals. Erstaunen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, ein bei ihm äußerst ungewohnter Anblick. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht sterben lasse!", sagte sie. Dann flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Wie bereits erwähnt, ist es mir keineswegs gleichgültig ob du lebst oder stirbst. Und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du dich diesbezüglich in Zukunft dieser Auffassung anschließt."

Er richtete sich vorsichtig ein Stück auf und erwiderte: „Vielleicht sollte ich das."

Sie wollte ihn gerade in die Arme schließen, nur für wenige Sekunden einen glücklichen Augenblick genießen, als sie mit brutaler Gewalt wieder in die Realität zurückgerissen wurde.

Die Luft um sie herum war plötzlich von einer hohen kalten Stimme erfüllt, die triumphierend zu ihnen sprach. Durch Magie verstärkt durchdrang sie alles, sodass ganz Hogwarts und seine Umgebung, einschließlich der Bewohner von Hogsmeade ihn so deutlich hörten, als ob er neben ihnen stünde, als ob sie seinen Atem im Nacken hätten, einen tödlichen Schlag entfernt.

„Ihr habt gekämpft", sagte Voldemort, „heldenhaft gekämpft. Lord Voldemort weiß Tapferkeit zu schätzen. Doch ihr habt schwere Verluste erlitten. Wenn ihr mir wei terhin Widerstand leistet, werdet ihr alle sterben, einer nach dem anderen. Ich will nicht, dass dies geschieht. Jeder Trop fen magisches Blut, der vergossen wird, ist ein Verlust und eine Verschwendung.

Lord Voldemort ist gnädig. Ich befehle meinen Streitkräf ten, sich sofort zurückzuziehen.

Ihr habt eine Stunde. Schafft eure Toten mit Würde fort. Versorgt eure Verletzten.

Harry Potter, ich spreche nun direkt zu dir. Du hast deine Freunde für dich sterben lassen, anstatt mir selbst entgegen zutreten. Ich werde eine Stunde lang im Verbotenen Wald warten. Wenn du nach Ablauf dieser Stunde nicht zu mir ge kommen bist, dich nicht ergeben hast, dann beginnt die Schlacht von neuem. Diesmal werde ich selbst in den Kampf ziehen, Harry Potter, und ich werde dich finden, und ich werde jeden Einzelnen, ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, bestrafen, der versucht hat, dich vor mir zu verstecken. Eine Stunde."

Minerva und Severus sahen einander an, dann setzte er sich rucksartig auf um mit einem Satz aufzuspringen, sackte aber auch gleich wieder zusammen.

„Wir müssen den Jungen finden.", ächzte er.

Sie packte ihn unter dem Arm und schwang mit der anderen Hand den Zauberstab, woraufhin das alte Bettgestell, dessen eines Bein, bis eben noch eingeknickt war, sich vollständig wiederherstellte und in ein bequemes Daunenbett verwandelte. Mit ein paar Schritten durchquerten sie den Raum.

„Weißt du, ich weiß nicht wie oft man den armen Vogel in einer Nacht bemühen kann, Severus, aber ich habe, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht das geringste Bedürfnis es herauszufinden", herrschte sie ihn energisch an. „Du wirst hier liegen bleiben und wehe du rührst dich von der Stelle."

Sie sah den zweifelnden Ausdruck in seiner Miene und ergänzte scharf:

„Ich kümmere mich darum"

Und unter ihrem drohenden Blick sank er widerwillig in die Kissen zurück.

Minerva drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann ging sie. Bevor sie jedoch wieder zum Waldrand apparierte belegte sie die Hütte mit einer Reihe mächtiger Schutzzauber.

Sie betrat das Schloss. Zu ihrer Überraschung war sie auf ihrem Weg nicht einmal behindert worden. Voldemort schien es mit seinem Waffenstillstand ernst zu meinen.

Schockiert blickte sie in die Eingangshalle. Das Chaos um sie herum schien unbegreiflich. Auf den Steinplatten der verlassenen Eingangshalle waren Blutflecken, überall auf dem Boden lagen Smaragde herum, außerdem Marmortrümmer und Holzsplitter und Teile der Treppengeländer waren weggesprengt worden.

Sie ging weiter und fand sie alle in der großen Halle dicht zusammengedrängt. Instinktiv begann Minerva ihre Schüler zu zählen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass viel zu viele Gesichter fehlten. Ein kleines Mädchen stand verloren mitten unter den anderen, ohne dass jemand Notiz von ihm nahm, schlotternd vor Angst mit Tränen in den Augen.

Minerva sprach ein paar beruhigende Worte zu der Kleinen, die höchstens in der zweiten Klasse sein konnte. Doch was spielte es für eine Rolle, dass sie eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte. Das Mädchen war hier. Sollte sie ihm Hauspunkte anziehen, für Missachtung einer Anweisung?

Sie ging hinüber zu Kingsley und fragte: „Weißt du wo Potter steckt?"

Er schüttelte nur düster den Kopf. Eine lange Wunde klaffte in seinem Gesicht. Er sah müde und verhärmt aus.

Sie dachte fieberhaft nach, wie sollte sie den Jungen überhaupt finden und selbst wenn sie es tat, was wollte wie ihm sagen oder vielmehr wie sollte sie ihn schützen. Er hatte sich ein Jahr lang sehr erfolgreich selbst beschützt. Sie blickte auf die vielen anderen, zum großen Teil stark verletzten Menschen, auch sie brauchten Hilfe. Womöglich unterschätzte Severus den Jungen.

Sie standen dicht beieinander, die Arme gegenseitig um den Hals geschlungen. Die Verletzten wurden auf dem Podium von Madam Pomfrey und einigen Helfern behandelt. Unter den Verwundeten war auch Firenze; Blut strömte aus seiner Flanke, und er lag zitternd da, unfähig aufzustehen.

Die Toten lagen in einer Reihe in der Mitte der Halle. Mit den zäh dahinsickernden Minuten kamen auch die Gedanken wieder, die sie während des Kampfes so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Beim Anblick der vielen Toten musste sie unweigerlich an Severus denken und daran, dass auch er beinahe gestorben wäre. Doch niemand würde sich fragen, ob er lebte, dachte sie bitter und der Zorn über diese Ungerechtigkeit kochte in ihr hoch. Sie wollte die Wahrheit über Severus Snape hinaus durch die große Halle rufen, sie wollte, dass sie es alle hörten. Doch noch war die Zeit nicht reif dafür, noch würde dies nur ein zusätzliches Risiko bedeuten. Sie selbst hätte es bis vor kurzem selbst nicht geglaubt.

Sie entschied sich dort zu bleiben, wo sie von nützen sein konnte. Minerva ging zu Madame Pomfrey hinüber und fragte sie, ob sie ihr helfen könne. Und so versorgte sie die Wunden derer, die sich nicht mehr selbst helfen konnten und sprach hier und da ein paar tröstende Worte. Beim Anblick der Verletzungen, eine schrecklicher als die andere und allesamt schwer zu heilen, besonders ohne nennenswerte Vorkenntnisse, erschien es ihr rätselhaft, wie sie hatte überleben können, geschweige denn unverletzt zu bleiben. So beschäftigt verging die Zeit schneller und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als abermals Voldemorts Stimme über dem Schulgelände erschallte.

„Harry Potter ist tot. Er wurde getötet, als er wegrannte, als er versuchte, sich selbst zu retten, während ihr euer Leben für ihn gegeben habt. Wir bringen euch seine Leiche zum Beweis dafür, dass euer Held gestorben ist.

Die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Ihr habt die Hälfte eurer Kämpfer verloren. Meine Todesser sind in der Überzahl ge gen euch, und der Junge, der überlebt hat, ist erledigt. Der Krieg darf nicht länger währen. Jeder, der weiterhin Widerstand leistet, ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, wird niedergemetzelt werden, wie jedes Mitglied seiner Familie. Kommt aus dem Schloss, unverzüglich, und kniet vor mir nieder, und ihr wer det verschont werden. Eure Eltern und Kinder, eure Brüder und Schwestern werden leben, und es wird ihnen verziehen, und ihr werdet euch mir anschließen in der neuen Welt, die wir gemeinsam errichten werden."

Stille legte breite sich in der großen Halle aus. Eine Stille der totalen Fassungslosigkeit, eine Stille, die deutlich machte, dass niemand begreifen konnte, was er gerade gehört hatte. Wie Marinonetten an straff gespannten Fäden liefen sie auf das Schlossportal zu. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Auf ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich das blanke Entsetzen. Minervas Kopf war völlig leer. Sie war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Gedanken zu fassen und so ließ sie sich vom Strom der Menschen um sie herum der Dunkelheit entgegentreiben.

Vor ihren Augen spielte sich ein Szenario ab, das ihren schrecklichsten Albträumen entsprungen sein musste. Die Todesser in ihren schwarzen Kapuzemänteln hatten sich im Halbkreis aufgestellt, über ihnen schwebte das dunkle Mal, das neben den rot glühenden Augen Voldemorts und seiner schwebenden Schlange, mit der er sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte, die einzige Lichtquelle war. Neben ihm stand Hagrid, der in seinen Armen eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang hielt. Minerva hatte das Gefühl in ein dunkles Loch zu stürzen, als sie das Gesicht mit der unverkennbaren Brille Potters und seiner Narbe über Hagrids Ellenbogen baumeln sah. Dumpf wie aus weiter Entfernung hörte sie den Riesen schluchzen.

„Harry. Oh, Harry ... Harry ..."

Ihr eigener lang gezogener Schrei sprengte ihr beinahe den Kopf und übertönte alles andere.

„NEIN!"

Markerschütternd hallte er durch die Nacht. Weit entfernt, am Rande ihres Bewusstseins hörte die Bellatrix Lestrange lachen.

Sie sah, wie Voldemort Nagini mit einem einzigen weißen Finger streichelte.

„Nein!"

„_Nein!"_

„Harry! HARRY!"

Rons, Hermines und Ginnys Stimmen drangen zu ihr vor und der Schmerz, der in ihnen lag schnitt ihr ins Herz. Die furchtbare Erkenntnis, dass nun alles vorbei war, überrollte sie mit unbezwingbarer Gewalt.

„RUHE!", rief Voldemort, es gab einen Knall und einen hellen Lichtblitz, und alle wurden zum Schweigen gezwungen. „Es ist vorbei! Leg ihn hin, Hagrid, zu meinen Füßen, wo er hingehört!"

„Seht ihr?", sagte Voldemort, während er vor Potter auf und ab ging.

„Harry Potter ist tot! Versteht ihr jetzt, ihr Betrogenen? Er war niemals etwas anderes als ein Junge, der sich darauf verließ, dass sich andere für ihn aufopferten!"

„Er hat dich besiegt!", brüllte Ron, und der Zauber löste sich, und die Verteidiger von Hogwarts schrien und riefen erneut, bis ein zweiter, noch mächtigerer Knall ihre Stimmen von neuem erstickte.

„Er wurde getötet, als er sich vom Schlossgelände davon stehlen wollte", sagte Voldemort und seine Stimme klang dabei auf eine abstoßende Weise genüsslich, „wurde getötet, als er sich selbst retten wollte."

Plötzlich brach mit einem Schrei Neville Longbottom aus der Menge, doch er wurde ohne das Voldemort auch nur zu ihm hinüberblickte, von diesem entwaffnet und stürzte zu Boden. Voldemort warf Nevilles Zauberstab lachend beiseite.

Voldemort schwang seinen Zauberstab. Sekunden später flog aus einem der zersplitterten Fenster des Schlosses etwas wie ein unförmiger Vogel durch das Dämmerlicht und landete in Voldemorts Hand. Er hielt das modrige Etwas an seiner Spitze fest und schüttelte es, und da baumelte er, leer und zerschlissen: der Sprechende Hut.

„Es wird an der Schule von Hogwarts keine Auswahl mehr geben", sagte Voldemort. „Es wird keine Häuser mehr geben. Das Wappen, der Schild und die Farben meines edlen Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin werden für jedermann genügen, nicht wahr, Neville Longbottom?"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Neville, der stocksteif und unbeweglich wurde, dann rammte er ihm den Hut auf den Kopf, dass er über seine Augen rutschte. In der Zuschauermenge vor dem Schloss gab es einige Bewegung, und die Todesser hoben ihre Zauberstäbe wie ein Mann und hielten sie die Kämpfer von Hogwarts in Schach.

„Neville hier wird nun vorführen, was mit jedem geschieht, der so töricht ist, mir weiterhin Widerstand zu leisten", sagte Voldemort und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er den Sprechenden Hut in Flammen aufgehen.

Schreie gellten durch das Morgengrauen, und als Neville lichterloh brannte, wie zu Stein erstarrt, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Mit einem Mal brach ein heilloses Durcheinander aus.

Sie hörten einen Tumult von der fernen Grenze des Schulgeländes her, und es klang, als schwärmten Hunderte von Menschen über die Mauern, die außer Sicht waren, und stürmten unter lautem Kriegsgeschrei auf das Schloss zu. Zur selben Zeit kam Grawp um die Ecke des Schlosses herum getrampelt und rief: „HAGGER!" Voldemorts Riesen beantworteten seinen Schrei mit Gebrüll: Sie rannten wie Elefantenbullen auf Grawp zu, dass die Erde erbebte. Dann kam Hufgeklapper, Bogen schwirrten, und plötzlich schossen Pfeile in die Reihe der Todesser, die mit überraschten Schreien auseinanderstoben.

Minerva verlor in dem Gewimmel den Überblick und auch die Sicht auf Potter. Plötzlich sah sie wie Neville mit einer raschen, flüssigen Bewegung den Körperklammer-Fluch abwarf; der lodernde Hut fiel ihm vom Kopf, und aus seinen Tiefen zog er einen silbernen Gegen stand hervor, mit einem glitzernden, rubinbesetzten Griff . Der Hieb der silbernen Klinge war im Gebrüll der heran nahenden Menge, im Lärm der sich aufeinander werfenden Riesen und heranstürmenden Zentauren nicht zu hören, und doch schien er alle Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Mit einem ein zigen Schlag schnitt Neville der großen Schlange den Kopf ab, der hoch in die Luft wirbelte und in dem Licht schimmerte, das aus der Eingangshalle flutete, und Voldemorts Mund stand offen, und ein Wutschrei entfuhr ihm, den niemand hören konnte, und der Körper der Schlange fiel dumpf auf die Erde zu seinen Füßen -

Und dann drang durch die Schreie und das Gebrüll und das donnernde Gestampfe der kämpfenden Riesen Hagrids Schrei, der lauteste von allen.

„HARRY!", brüllte Hagrid. „HARRY! - WO IST HARRY?"

Es herrschte Chaos. Die angreifenden Zentauren trieben die Todesser auseinander, alle flohen vor den stampfenden Füßen der Riesen, und die herandonnernde Verstärkung, von der keiner wusste, woher sie gekommen war, rückte immer näher. Minerva sah, wie große geflügelte Wesen Volde morts Riesen um die Köpfe flogen, wie Thestrale und der

Hippogreif Seidenschnabel ihnen die Augen auskratzten, während Grawp mit den Fäusten auf sie einschlug und ein trommelte; und nun wurden die Zauberer, die Verteidiger von Hogwarts und Voldemorts Todesser gleichermaßen, zu rück in das Schloss gezwungen. Minerva schoss wahllos Zauber und Flüche gegen jeden Todesser ab, den sie zu Gesicht bekam, und sie brachen zusammen, ohne zu wissen, was oder wer sie getroffen hatte, und die sich zurückziehende Menge trampelte über ihre Körper hinweg.

Es war noch nicht vorüber. Voldemort stand im Zentrum der Schlacht, er schlug und quälte alle, die in seiner Reichweite waren.

Und plötzlich mitten aus dem Chaos heraus tauchte er vor ihr auf. Der dunkle Lord in all seiner Grausamkeit. Ein seltsames dumpfes Gefühl bemächtigte sich ihrer. Es war keine Angst, viel mehr eine grenzenlose Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem, was mit ihr geschah oder geschehen würde. Und zum ersten Mal glaubte sie zu verstehen, wie Severus gleich sein konnte ob er lebte oder starb. Statt vor Angst wie eine paralysierte Maus zu zittern, erhob sie entschlossen den Zauberstab zum Duell. An ihrer Seite erschienen Slughorn und Kingsley, und kalter Hass stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, während sie sich um ihn herumschlängelten und duckten, außerstande, ihm den letzten Schlag zu versetzen.

Bellatrix lachte übermütig, als Molly Weasleys Fluch unter ihrem ausgestrecktem Arm hindurch rauschte und sie mitten auf die Brust, direkt über dem Herzen traf. Bellatrix' hämisches Grinsen erstarrte. Im selben Moment wandte sich Voldemort von Kingsley, Slughorn und ihr ab und sah entsetzt seine treuste Anhängerin vor seinen Augen fallen. Sein Zorn entlud sich mit der Wucht einer explodierenden Bombe in einem gewaltigen Fluch, der Kingsley, Slughorn und sie nach hinten schleuderte. Sich windend und mit den Armen rudernd, flogen sie durch die Luft. Gleich darauf hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Molly Weasley.

„_Protego!", _brüllte jemand und ein Schildzauber breitete sich in der Mitte der Halle aus, und Voldemort starrte umher auf der Suche nach dem Urheber, als Potter sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper herunterriss. Minerva starrte ungläubig auf den Totgeglaubten. Wie konnte das sein?

Der Schreckensschrei, der Jubel, die Rufe von allen Sei ten - „Harry!", „ER LEBT!" -, sie erstarben auf der Stelle. Die Menge hatte Angst, und schlagartig trat vollkommene Stille ein, als Voldemort und Harry sich ansahen und im selben Moment begannen, im Kreis umeinander herumzuge hen.

„Ich will keine Hilfe von irgendjemandem", sagte Potter laut und in der absoluten Stille trug seine Stimme wie ein Trompetensignal. „Es muss so sein. Ich muss es selber tun."

Und so begannen sie einander zu umkreisen. Atemlos verfolgte sie ihren Kampf. Einen Kampf den Harry im Grunde nicht gewinnen konnte. Als Voldemort fiel, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen, geschweige denn das Wunder glauben, das sich vor ihnen ereignet hat.

Sie brachten Voldemorts Leiche weg und legten sie in eine Kammer neben der Halle, abseits der Leichen von Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey und fünfzig anderen, die im Kampf gegen ihn gestorben waren. Alle waren bunt durcheinander gewürfelt, Lehrer und Schüler, Gespenster und Eltern, Zentauren und Hauselfen, und Firenze lag in einer Ecke, um sich zu erholen, und als Grawp durch ein zerschmettertes Fenster hereinlugte, warfen sie ihm Essen in seinen lachenden Mund. Irgendwo in der Ferne konnte sie Peeves durch die Korridore sausen und ein selbst verfasstes Siegeslied singen hören:

_Wir harn sie vermöbelt, Klein Potter, der war's, Und Voldy, der modert, und wir harn jetzt Spaß!_

Ihr Blick fiel auf die drei Malfoys, die sich eng aneinander drängten, als wären sie nicht sicher, ob sie hier erwünscht waren, aber niemand achtete auf sie. Sie sah Neville, der das Schwert von Gryffindor neben seinem Teller liegen hatte, während er aß, inmitten einer Traube von glühenden Bewunderern. Wo immer sie hinschaute, sah sie wiedervereinte Familien. Sie dachte an Snape und daran wie ungerecht es war, dass er sich nicht mit ihnen zusammen freuen konnte.

So schnell sie konnte bahnte sie sich einen Weg aus der Halle, hinaus auf den Wiesengrund von Hogwarts. Ihr Haar hatte sich gelöst und fiel ihr glatt über den zerfetzten Umhang. Sie musste ihre Brille irgendwo im Kampf verloren haben. Sie brauchte sie ohnehin nicht mehr. Strahlend und schön lag der Morgen vor ihr. Alles Leben schien zu neu erwacht zu sein, so als wollte jedes Wesen beweisen, dass es überlebt hatte und sich von Herzen an dieser Tatsache erfreute. Die Vögel sangen nicht einfach, nein sie veranstalteten ein gewaltiges Konzert, das durch das Zirpen der Grillen und vieler anderer Geschöpfe des verbotenen Waldes zu einem großen Chor ergänzt wurde.

Direkt vor ihr erschienen die Thestrale und reckten Minerva ihre drachenartigen Köpfe entgegen, aus denen sie mit ihren weißen, pupillenlosen Augen starrten. Sie ging, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken auf einen von ihnen zu und berührte vorsichtig seine Nüstern. Sanft neigte das Tier seinen Kopf zu ihr herab und stupste sie spielerisch an der Schulter.

„Würdest du mir erlauben auf dir zu reiten?", flüsterte sie dem Thestral zu und fuhr sanft mit den Händen über seine knöchernen Flügel.

Er sah sie für einen Augenblick an, dann neigte er das Haupt tief zur Erde hinab und knickte die Vorderbeine ein, sodass sie aufsitzen konnte. Vorsichtig kletterte sie auf den knochigen Rücken und schwankte leicht als sich das Tier aufrichtete. Sie konnte einen leisen, überraschten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als er sich in die Lüfte erhob. Hogwarts schrumpfte unter ihr zusammen wie ein Spielzeugmärchenschloss und vor ihr breitete sich der hell strahlende Horizont aus. Es war, als hätte sich in ihr ein gewaltiger Knoten gelöst und sie spürte wie ein unermessliches Glücksgefühl sie durchströmte, ein Gefühl von Freiheit, wie sie es seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Der Wind fuhr ihr durch das Haar und sie sog gierig die frische Morgenluft ein. Sie beugte sich hinunter zum Hals des Tieres und fragte:

„Kannst du mich zur heulenden Hütte bringen?"

Sie bemerkte, wie er die Richtung veränderte und in einem sanften Gleitflug, der nur durch gelegentliches Flügelschlagen unterbrochen wurde, in Richtung Hogsmeade schwebte. Bald kam die heulende Hütte karg und verfallen, wie eh und je, näher und der Thestral ging in einen steilen Sinkflug über, während sie sich so fest sie konnte an seinem Rücken fest krallte und landete auf dem Gras vor dem Haus. Alles war ruhig, als Minerva abstieg und dem Thestral dankbar über die Stirn strich.

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl betrat sie die Hütte, es war beinahe zu still. Was wenn ihm doch noch etwas geschehen war, was wenn er verschwunden war. Sie konnte sich diese Fragen selbst nicht richtig beantworten. Sie stieg die spärlich vom Sonnenlicht beschienen Stufen der Treppe hinauf und betrat den Raum im oberen Stockwerk. Es regte sich nichts, nicht einmal ein Windhauch bewegte die Luft. Sie betrat leise den Raum und sah ihn. Snape hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah sie mit angespannter Erwartung an.

„Voldemort ist tot.", sagte sie.

Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich augenblicklich Erleichterung aus.

„Sag das noch einmal.", murmelte er dann und seine Stimme klang belegt.

„Potter hat ihn besiegt. Auch wenn ich dir nicht wirklich sagen kann, wie er es angestellt hat."

Es schien eine Weile zu dauern bis er wirklich begriff. Er zog den linken Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und entblößte die Stelle, an der das schreckliche Brandmal geprangt hatte. Nun war nur noch der blasse Fleck einer Narbe zu sehen. Beide blickten sie auf die helle Stelle auf seiner Haut, dann hob er den Blick und sah sie an.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung richtete er sich vom Bett auf und ergriff seinen Zauberstab.

„Revelatio" Der Zauber traf Minerva und ihre alte Hülle fiel von ihr ab und sie konnte sehen, wie die Haut auf ihren Händen sich glättete und die Strähne, die vor ihrem Gesicht hing ein tiefes Schwarz annahm. Und all dies erschien ihr mit einem Mal natürlicher, als ihr altes Selbst.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber unser Auserwählter hat sich sehr gut geschlagen."

Er verzog seinen Mund zu etwas, das mit viel Fantasie als Lächeln durchgehen konnte. Doch er konnte sich wie es schien nicht dazu durchringen etwas zu sagen.

„Und", fuhr sie fort, „er hat alle über dich und die Seite auf der du die ganze Zeit standest aufgeklärt. Severus, wie konnte er das wissen?"

„Ich habe ihm einen Teil meines Denkariums gegeben, ich wollte, dass er weiß …", er brach ab und musterte sie skeptisch. „Wie viel weißt du?"

„Nicht viel, Einiges in groben Zügen.", erwiderte sie ein wenig unsicher.

„Er hat doch nicht etwa?", murmelte Severus mit einer Mischung aus Scham und Groll.

„Ich fürchte ja, obwohl ich nicht weiß, was daran so schlimm sein soll.", entgegnete sie.

Er schwieg, etwas verkniffen.

„Es macht dich menschlicher.", ergänzte sie grinsend.

„Und wie soll ich die Schüler jemals wieder dazu bringen sich vor mir zu fürchten?", fragte er mit leisem Spott in der Stimme. Etwas wie ein Grinsen hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen.

Sie beugte sich über ihn und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Vielleicht könntest du dich dazu durchringen sie wie Menschen zu behandeln."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt zurück will. Besonders nach Potters großartigen Verlautbarungen. Davon abgesehen. Dumbledore ist tot, ich bin ihm nichts mehr schuldig, zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit bin ich frei zu tun und zu lassen was ich will."

„Und das wäre?", fragte sie angespannt.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet und er packte sie ohne Vorwarnung an der Taille und zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck zu sich aufs Bett.

„Zu allererst einmal, das hier", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. „Und dann sehen wir weiter."

Ende

So vielen Dank fürs lesen. Wenn es euch gefallen hat oder eigentlich auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat. Schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen, ich freu mich auf eure Beiträge.


End file.
